Fire and Peace
by Kali.Incarnate
Summary: There was a 6th unknown Istari in Middle Earth, Ildri the Red. She stayed out of the way of the lives of Men, Elves, and Dwarves, living by herself and portraying a wanderer. Abruptly, her life is disrupted when visiting Beorn and she is swept away to the Battle for Erebor. She has one goal, one task, given to her. Save one of the Durin. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Save One

_Alright everyone, here is a new story. My other one is on hold because I ran out of gas. hopefully I get motivated again to do another chapter cause I do love it. In any case, I hope you all enjoy this one. FYI, I may change the timeline and events just a little._

Fire and Peace

 **Chapter 1 Save One**

Ildri sat on her mare at the border of Beorn's land, hidden in the trees. Having come from Rivendell, she needed some peace not involving questions. All the shifter would require is a story and chores done around his land, tasks easy to be done. A cold breeze ruffled her clothing and hair, causing her curls to bounce around her face until the air died down. Pushing the copper colored locks out of her eyes, she looked around the terrain for the presence of anyone other than herself and Beorn in his Hall. There was still a light dusting of snow on the ground from the night before, signaling the coming of winter. With another glance around, she deemed it safe and the mare was nudged into a trot down the slight slope of the hill towards the inner gates holding the lodgings she was seeking.

As she neared, the large wild horses Beorn kept gathered around her and set pace with her horse as a safety escort. This was a tradition that started decades ago when she first made a reappearance to Beorn after leading him from the mountains after his escape from Azog's dungeons. As she slowed down the mare, the enormous gate was thrown open and the large shifter stood in the entryway with crossed arms. The other animals must have warned him to come greet her. Although it had been many years since she had been here last, all the animals under his care knew her. Pulling the reins to halt her horse in front of Beorn.

"It has been some time since you were here last."

His deep voice rumbled and she dismounted, turning to look up at him. "One would assume you are disappointed. Or lonely."

"Is there a reason for your visit?"

"Peace and quiet."

Beorn stared down at her with his grey eyes. "I'm unsure of long you will get your wish."

"What do you mean?"

"War is coming, Istarw, no one will be excluded from what is going to happen."

Her brow pinched at his words. Gandalf hadn't sent her a message about a war on the horizon, and she assumed greatly he would. "May I stay here for a while?"

"Yes. You will tell me what you have been doing these past 22 years over lunch."

"I doubt it will be interesting." Ildri led the mare into the walls of her new sanctuary and removed the reins, baggage, and staff from the tired horse before patting her on the neck. She watched Nell clopped over to the water trough before entering the Hall with Beorn.

For the next two hours, she spoke of her travels around middle earth and the majority years spent with the Dúnedain learning their history and tracking techniques. The time had passed in a blink of an eye for her, the years not aging her in the slightest. Beorn refilled her cup and the two sat in silence in the moments after she finished telling her tale.

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?"

Ildri peered up at the great man sitting across from her. "How do you know I sought answers?"

"I believe it is the reason you wander Middle Earth, to find what you are missing. Did you find anything?"

She regarded him solemnly with her ice blue eyes. "No."

"I believe you will; one day. Someone holds the key to the information you seek, perhaps you haven't looked in the area yet." Beorn stood from his seat and picked up his cup, "You know where you may sleep. I will see you in the morning."

Remaining in her seat, she watched him exit the house into the setting sun before he shut the door. Ildri had no fear of the Bear Man, even in his changed state she knew no harm would come to her. This didn't stop her from bolting the door as she had done the last time she was here; as commanded by Beorn the first time she had stayed in his home after he had built it.

Looking around the hall, she saw all the animals had already wandered back outside previously or were in various stages of sleep. Since nothing could be done until tomorrow, Ildri picked up one of her bags and made her way to the same loft she had slept in before. It was located at one end of the hall with a ladder to lead up to the high eaves of the building. She had no idea why he had built the space, considering nothing occupied the loft other than a chest holding some blankets, pillows, and a spare outfit she traded out whenever she dropped by for a visit. Sitting down on the edge with her legs dangling in the air, she could see the entire hall from her vantage point. Just the way she liked.

Her staff lay behind her away from the ledge with the bag she carried up the ladder. What Beorn had said before had to hold some truth, there had to be some record somewhere with the answers she needed and the elves were no help whatsoever. Ildri wasn't sure if Lord Elrond was purposefully keeping her in the dark or if he didn't have the records she needed when she started her search decades ago. Either way, she looked behind at her bag, there was nothing to stop her from researching. Rolling away from the edge and to where her bag innocently sat, Ildri sat up and cupped her hands in front of her mouth. Drawing in a deep breath, she blew hot air into her cupped hands until a flame formed; hovering in the air as she flattened her palms. She waited another moment before taking her hands away and leaving the flame to dance around in midair. Opening the leather sack, she pulled forth a roll of parchments which she spread on the ground. Spread before her under the flickering light were maps, linage charts, personal accounts, and random scribblings from all corners of Middle Earth. There had to be a clue in these papers of where she should go next.

The next day, mid afternoon, Ildri and Beorn were in the garden tending to weeds and pulling vegetables from the ground when they both felt the ground shake. It was so sudden and swift the two barely recognized it happened, but soon after they heard shouts of someone and Beorn looked up to the sky to see the great eagles descending. The source of the shouts appeared in the form of Radagast on the back of his sled being pulled by his rabbits. The sled swerved to a stop not far from the garden gate and the eagles landed behind him.

"Bear Shifter! Come, we must be swift… oh, hello My Lady. Why are you here?"

Ildri stood behind Beorn uncomfortable at the attention given to her by the wizard and now the Shifter. "I arrived last night to spend some time here. What is wrong?" Her question seemed to fluster Radagast as he spluttered, mumbling noncoherent words she assumed wasn't directed at her.

"Haven't you spoke with Gandalf?"

"Not in a few years."

"We will need you. Come along, quickly." The frantic wizard gestured to the Eagles waiting behind him.

Beorn spoke this time. "What are you asking of us?"

"The mountain, Shifter, the mountain everyone is fighting for right now! We need to go, climb up on the Eagles." Radagast did as he was telling them and hopped astride a giant Eagle with more grace than one would've guess from him.

Ildri and Beorn looked at one another. She wondered why both were needed for a fight over a dwarf kingdom. "Why?"

"Azog has led an army against the mountain…"

Beorn barely stayed passed hearing the Orc's name, not that she blamed him. He had been wanted revenge against the beast who had imprisoned himself and his people. Still though, she saw no reason why she should have to join in the battle herself. But apparently her fate was decided for her since Beorn returned with her bag and staff, thrusting both onto her as he walked passed and straddled an Eagle himself. Whatever his reason for not wanting her to stay in his home alone and join them, she gave up, threw her bag across her back and fastened her cloak around her shoulders. At that movement, the Eagles launched themselves into the sky except for one who walked over to her and craned its neck down for her to climb on.

As soon as Ildri touched its feathers, she knew this was the Lord of the Eagles, Gwaihir, the Windlord she had met when she was young and taught her control over the wind. The same Eagle who Gandalf saved from an arrow; making sense why the Great Eagles were joining in on the battle. She jumped and landed gracefully on his neck just in front of his wings. Grasping her staff, she braced herself as she felt Gwaihir's muscles flex as he launched into the sky.

Below them, the ground flew by and Ildri relished in the feeling of flight as she used to many, many years ago. The wind whipped her hair around her and tugged the length of her cloak behind her. A smile graced her lips at the small joy. She saw Beorn and Radagast looking intently forward at the horizon where she could make out the Lonely Mountain. It was a place she hadn't seen since its founding almost 900 years ago. With a sigh, she laid her head on Gwaihir neck and took a deep breath; falling into her trance that allowed her to speak to him.

 _"How are you, Daughter of Valië? How is your hunt?"_

The same name as he always called her, without ever giving her a reason. _"I am as well as one could be, My Lord. My search remains unchanged much, I have found nothing in the years since I have seen you."_

 _"Sometimes, circumstances are meant to be left along. Perhaps yours is one that is meant to be lost to time."_

 _"I am not willing to accept that yet."_

Neither spoke for a time until Ildri's curiosity got the better of her. _"Is it because of Gandalf you decide to help the dwarves?"_

 _"Perhaps. But there was another reason."_

 _"What reason?"_ She asked after a few moments of silence.

 _"I have a message from Manwë to give to you."_

 _"Which is…"_

 _"We have never directly interfered with the affairs of the people in Middle Earth, acting only as messengers and spies; sometimes we help if it comes down to the last possibility. However, the Valar wish for you to save someone."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"A descendent of Durin, one with dark hair. He appears different from the dwarves you have met in the past."_

 _"What if I don't want to be involved?"_

 _"You are involved now, Daughter of Valië. It is a command from those who oversee the Maiar."_

She had heard that word before, it was what wizards were called before when they were first sent to Middle Earth and when they took on different forms. _"All I have to do is save him?"_

 _"Yes. If you desire to do more, it is up to you."_

Ildri doubted it, she held no love for the stone mountain and little for dwarves. Granted she hadn't spent much time around them in centuries, but her views on them hadn't changed in that time. Looking down again, she noticed they were over a lake and turn her attention to the horizon again. She could see Dale and Erebor a lot clearer, along with Ravenhill; or what was left of it. As they got closer, she could hear screams, war cries, and drums far below her on the blood cover hills. All the Eagles tilted to the right and swerved towards Ravenhill where she saw an army of Orcs cresting the mountain and fights taking place all over the frozen ruins.

"Where am I supposed to save this dwarf?" Ildri asked aloud, scanning the bodies. Gwaihir veered away from the others as they dove towards the army with Beorn and Radagast, taking her to one of the high points of the mountain where she saw an Orc fighting with an Elf and Dwarf. An unusual combination. The Windlord didn't speak to her again, he took a sharp turn around to the three again and she slid off his neck. It was a move he had taught he when she first rode on his back.

As she dropped, she gathered the wind around her to help guide her to the Orc. She lifted her staff high and as she descended upon the Orc, he threw the elf to the side and was about to pierce the heart of the dwarf. The head of her staff slammed down on his head, making him drop the dwarf and stagger backwards. Ildri tumbled to the side and onto her feet near the Elf who was watching her. The Dwarf picked up his sword and once again attacked the Orc. A bit of an unfair fight in her opinion and quickly changed as the She-Elf rejoined the fight. Standing to the side, she watched as they pushed him over the ledge and onto the ruins below. Both collapsed and looked at each other before turning their eyes to her.

"Thank you."

It was the Elf that spoke but Ildri didn't look to either of them, but instead was looking down at the frozen waterfall. "Are you the only Durin?"

Kili blinked a few times at the question asked. "No…"

"Who else is there?"

"My Uncle is the only other one left, Fili…"

"Is that him on the ice?" She interrupted him.

He looked over the ledge and in the same direction she was watching. Sure enough it was Thorin, and he was fighting an Orc who looked like "Azog!" The Orc had Thorin trapped against the ice, seconds away from thrusting his crude sword into his chest.

"Dammit."

At the curse, Kili and Tauriel watched as the wind whirled around her and swept her away to ice. Kili scrambled up, pulled Tauriel's hand and together they ran down the stairs of Ravenhill to his Uncle.

As soon as her feet hit the ice, Ildri saw the dwarf pull his sword away and allowing the Orc to stab him cleaning. With a frustrated growl, she spoke the words of fire and flames gathered in her up and up the staff which she pointed at the creature named Azog by the other dwarf. With all the intent to burn it to ash, the flames hit Azog square in the chest and circled around him. She walked closer, leaning down and grabbing the collar of the injured dwarf, dragging him away while she continued to burn the Orc. Letting go of the collar, Ildri refocused her attention on finishing the deed. The screamed finally stopped and she in turn stopped the flames, extinguishing them in the air. Turning around to look at the fallen dwarf, she also saw a little hobbit running over to them. To say she was confused was an understatement, hobbits were homey folk who didn't do adventure. But she watched as the hobbit fell to his knees next to the dwarf and his hands fluttering over the wound.

"No. No, no, no, no. Thorin," the hobbit looked up at her. "Please, save him."

The beg struck a chord, but she wasn't sure if she could do what the hobbit asked. Kneeling at the other side of Thorin, if she heard correctly, Ildri laid her staff on the ice and her hands over the wound. She didn't have the same gifts as Gandalf and therefore couldn't heal as he did, but maybe she could help until he could receive further attention.

"This is going to hurt." She announced to the hobbit and dwarf as the other two she had saved previously came up behind her. Ildri focused on the gushing lesion, her hands forming a dome, and breathed in deeply to center a small flame to cauterize and clean the wound. A scream burst from the dwarf and his chest arched. It was over quickly and she laid her right hand over the ice, pulling water from it and leading the liquid to the small, smoking hole in Thorin's chest. Part of the cold water was used to rinse out the injury and the other half she froze into the hole to keep any more bleeding at bay. The dwarf groaned and she moved away and stood.

"Thorin!"

Ildri turned to see a group of dwarves running their way. Behind them she saw Gandalf. Picking up her staff, she evaded the dwarves and walked over to the other wizard. "Did you forget to tell me something?"

Gandalf smiled at the female wizard he had given instruction to centuries ago. "I didn't think you would want to be involved, my dear."

"I didn't, it was forced upon me earlier." She watched his eyes crinkle at the corners and then look behind her.

"I believe someone wants to thank you."

"I don't care." However, unable to stare Gandalf down as he was doing to her, Ildri turned around. And then looked down slightly to see the first dwarf she saved. His expression made several rapid changes, only a few she could catch that looked like disbelief, thankfulness, and confusion. Then watched as he turned to the She-Elf standing behind him looking at her also, albeit curiously. "Yes?" Something was tickling at the back of her mind upon taking a closer look at the two. Perhaps she had met them before?

"Kili, Son of Dis." The introduction was blurted out loudly, making more than one of the other dwarves look to him strangely. "I-I want to thank you for saving our lives."

"I was told to."

Kili blinked up at her abruptness before giving a brilliant smile. "Still if it hadn't been for you, Thorin and I would've…Fili." All happiness fell from his face as he turned back to the ruins and ran.

Ildri glanced over at Gandalf, "Did I miss something?"

"More than enough. Help us down the mountain and you and I will catch up while we rest." When she opened her mouth to argue, Gandalf held up a hand. "I'm insisting. You can wait another day before disappearing back into the wild."

With a sigh, Ildri nodded and waited for instruction.

* * *

 _Hopefully this wont take forever to update like the other one. Please, review and let me know what you think about the first chapter._


	2. Impossible

**Chapter 2 Impossible**

She could feel and hear the whispers behind her back. As promised, she helped them down the mountain from Ravenhill and they were escorted by dwarves and Elves to Dale where healing tents were erected for the wounded. Now, she sat in one of those tents with Gandalf next to her, the two dwarves she saved were on beds, bandaged, and looking over at the other bed where the body of a blond dwarf was lain. She could only surmise it was a brother, judging by the way they were acting, and a Durin. The group of dwarves who were at Ravenhill were in a circle, talking and casting constant glances at her. The She-Elf, Tauriel apparently, was in the tent also and was watching her with great consideration.

"Why am I being stared at and talked about?"

Gandalf puffed his pipe and blew out a few smoke butterflies. "Perhaps because they've never seen or heard of a female wizard before."

She gave him a bland stare. "That's your reason?"

"Maybe if you removed your cloak fully they would be less weary."

"They can see my face just fine."

The wizard stared at her for a second longer before turning his attention to the tent doorway. The same hobbit as before hovered outside a moment before entering the almost full tent. Ildri watched him go over to Thorin and placed a hand on his shoulder. An odd friendship those two had, different races with very different personality types and yet there was a bond between them. The hobbit then moved to Kili, patting him on the shoulder while whispering a few words to the dwarf that brought tears to his eyes. He went to the bed with the dead blond dwarf and laid down a flower that had seen better days onto the unmoving chest. She rose a brow at the gesture as it was one reserved for family amongst hobbits.

There was another movement by the entrance and Ildri allowed her eyes to see who was entering now. Legolas, what a surprise. More so for him it appeared when his eyes fell on her and they widened slightly. He seemed to remember her just fine throughout the years since they had last seen each other; over 1,300 years if she remembered correctly. He had been a young Elf and decided she was meant for him. It was the reason she had only stayed in Thranduil's kingdom four years instead of the 100 she had planned to learn during. The Elf King wasn't at all keen on the idea of his son following a wizard around and trying to make her his wife. His blue eyes, so much like her own, swept over her figure before landing on Tauriel, his next actions of rushing to her side and checking her over for wounds were a great source of entertainment. Ildri would bet Thranduil was just thrilled to have his son repeatedly falling for 'those beneath his station', as he had told her. Speaking of…

"Legolas, return to your tent."

Tall, blond, and prissy was now in the doorway and Ildri watched him with cold eyes as he did with her. She saw Legolas hesitate, holding Tauriel's arm in his hands. Ildri was amused and wonder where his affinity for red heads came from; definitely not his father.

"Now."

The arm was gently place down and the Elf Prince stormed past his father without a word. All movement stopped in the tent and everyone waited to the King to speak. But he didn't. Instead it was the man next to him, Bard the Dragon slayer if word was to go by, who spoke to the room.

"Please, rest up before returning to the mountain. I will have food delivered here, what we can spare."

"Thank you, but we best be getting back to the mountain. Mahal knows what Dain is doing not knowing where we are."

Ildri looked at the white haired and bearded dwarf who spoke. Who he was talking about she had no idea but one look at the two resting dwarves had her thinking moving them was a bad idea, at least for tonight.

"We shouldn't move Thorin, they just bandaged his wound. What happens if he tears it open?"

"If we carry him on a stretcher it should be find, as long as he doesn't walk. Balin?"

"One for Kili and Fili as well, I'm not leaving either one here."

As the dwarves discussed their options, Thranduil swept from the room and Bard remained taking his turn to look at Ildri in curiosity. "We can help move them, if you would like our help." His words were directed at the dwarves.

"Thank you, your Highness."

With a nod, Bard also left. Ildri sighed again.

"Can I leave yet?"

"Wouldn't you like a night to rest?"

"No."

"Beorn hasn't left for his home yet."

She only stared at Gandalf, wondering how he knew where she had come from. "How does that stop me from leaving?"

"Stop being difficult, stay for a day, get some rest and meet new people. Would it kill you to be social?"

"Possibly."

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Ildri looked to her elbow where the hobbit was now standing, addressing her. "Yes?"

"Thank you for saving my friends."

She shifted at the look on his face and her eyes moved to Kili. Once again, the back of her mind niggled at their eyes meeting and she couldn't pin down why. "I only did as I was commanded."

"Someone commanded you to save Thorin and Kili?"

"Yes, though their names were not mentioned."

"Why?"

"What a good question." She answered dryly, though her eyes were on Gandalf.

Before he could ask another question, Bard returned with some men and a couple of stretchers to escort the dwarves home. Ildri didn't move from her seat as they loaded the wounded and dead, allowing the men to carrying the three with minimal complaint after the look Balin gave them. She watched the group leave and caught the eyes of Kili once again before he disappeared outside. A throat cleared to the side of her and Ildri turned her attention to Gandalf.

"I have business to attend to with Thranduil and Bard, can I trust you will be here when I return?"

"Maybe."

The old wizard sighed knowing there wasn't a way he could make her stay. He left the tent along with Bard, bring the hobbit with him, and leaving Ildri alone with Tauriel who was studying her. Again.

"Is there something wrong?"

The Elf seemed to be startled out of her trance. "No." She looked as though she wanted to say more, but held her tongue for a few more minutes. "Who are you?"

"Ildri, the Red."

"You are an Istar?"

"Correct." After her answer, Ildri turned to face Tauriel fully and dropped her hood back. She watched the Elf's reactions as her gaze roved Ildri's features. When she looked at the other female, the same sensation tickled her mind as it did with Kili. She frowned at the unknown sensation.

"Do you control fire?"

Startled at the sudden question, Ildri recovered and answered Tauriel calmly. "Not control, behest. Elements cannot be controlled, you can merely ask their assistance."

"You talk to the elements."

"Yes." They fell into silence and Tauriel continued to stare at her. "Is there a question you would like to ask me?"

Tauriel stood gracefully and walked over to Ildri, kneeling at her feet to look at her face closer. "I find myself in a complicated situation."

Ildri resisted the urge to move. "And you wish for my help?" A lightly tanned hand reached for her face and she watched it wearily. When the Elf made contact with her cheek, a soothing effect washed over her. Then she frowned.

"I've met my Soul-Half, yet you feel the same as him."

"Him who?" Ildri let the hand remain on her cheek, not frowning and more intrigued by how she was feeling than what the Elf was saying.

"Kili."

That made her thoughts come to a halt. The dwarf she saved? The same one who created an unknown feeling within her, one she was now association with the Elf? She frowned again. What in the Valar was going on? Wait. The Valar, they created the design for One's and Soul-Half's in Middle Earth and still meddled in pairing couples for dwarves and Elves. But she was neither and was becoming increasingly annoyed, until her brain was shut down from being stunned by the pair of lips pressed against hers. Even when they left a few seconds later, Ildri remained frozen from shock and staring at Tauriel.

"I apologize, I shouldn't have done that."

For the first time in centuries, Ildri's mind was blank. She had no response. Tauriel's action seemingly cracked her wall she had constructed when she was training with Gandalf. "I…" No words came to her.

"Stay. Come talk to Kili with me."

Ah. "Why is a dwarf your Soul-Half?"

When Tauriel opened her mouth to speak, a voice spoke from the tent entryway and made the Elf drop her hand.

"Ildri, I am surprised to find you here still." Gandalf looked from her to Tauriel. "From what I understand, Thranduil has lifted your banishment and would like you to return to Mirkwood."

Ildri became interested at his words. Banished. What had she done to deserve that punishment? Did this mean what she had just offered her was not an option? Her head lifted as Tauriel stood up.

"Thank you." The Elf looked down at the female Istar. "I will return."

The two wizards watched Tauriel leave the tent and Gandalf hummed before peering down at his apprentice.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Hear what? I merely had a question."

"What?" Ildri snapped at him, anticipating the subject of the question.

"Do you feel a connection to her?"

Ildri stood abruptly and unclipped her cloak, tossing it onto the chair. "It's impossible. Istar are spirits, Maiar, sent to help the Valar and the Free People of Middle Earth. We don't have other Halfs!"

Gandalf watched as she paced the length of the tent. It wasn't often Ildri became ruffled, she must really be upset. A deep sigh came from deep in his chest, unknowingly portraying his own internal struggle. It was true, Istar couldn't have Soul-Halfs because they technically had never been born. "You did not answer the question."

"How am I supposed to?" She whirled around at the other side of the tent. "I've never felt connections to anyone, I barely tolerate the people of Middle Earth. Beorn is the nicest I've been to anyone."

"Perhaps you should stay, investigate further."

"There is nothing to look into, I'm leaving in the morning."

"Running away will not beget the answers you seek."

Ildri froze. There was something about the way he said that sentence. "You know something, don't you?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to, but it is what you said. Do you know where I can find what I am looking for?" Ildri crossed her arms and stared him down.

Another long sigh was drawn from him. "You may find some answers in the libraries of Dale and Erebor."

"Impossible, they were built recently. There is no history here."

"Just because something is new doesn't mean they can't obtain knowledge. I say again, stay and look. There is time and what harm could come from some wasted research if that is what happens."

She thinned her lips and narrowed her eyes at him. "One week. Then I'm leaving."

"Very well. King Thranduil has set up a tent for us, go get some rest. It is off the town square next to Lord Bard's."

Picking up her staff, bag, and cloak, Ildri whirled out of the tent and to the left where she had seen them leave to before. Eventually, she found the area Gandalf had directed her to without asking for help. Walking by a particularly large tent, Ildri looked in as she passed and saw Tauriel standing at attention before Thranduil. Her feet halted a step and a frown set on her face. It was none of her business. Ignoring the returned niggle, she continued to the next tent where she saw Bard holding his own audience with some men. He saw her and pointed to his left where the third tent was erected. With a nod, Ildri continued and looked through the tent flaps. A table was set up in the middle of the area with a pitcher and some glasses, there were three makeshift beds and one was already occupied by a sleeping hobbit. Setting her belongings at the foot at the bed and her staff longways, she fell onto the blanket cushioned ground. Oddly enough, sleep came to her quickly and she was asleep before Gandalf found his way to the tent.

* * *

 _Please review and let me know what you all think. Thank you!_


	3. Erebor

**Chapter 3 Erebor**

The early morning was quiet when Ildri woke up. It was dark and the sun had yet to crest over the horizon, begging the question why she was awake. Maybe because of the chill autumn air she thought as the air fogged up slightly in front of her face from her breath. Still, it was unusual for her to wake up even if it was cold. Fully dressed from last night, Ildri stood and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders to ward off the chill. Peeking out the now closed tent flap, she saw no one and exited the structure; walking up the path that looked to lead to high ground. Sure enough, she found herself at one of the highest points of Dale in clear view of Erebor. Ildri could see fires blazing from inside the mountain and found her mind wandering to the two dwarves she had saved. Why was she commanded to save them, or was she only supposed to save one? Gwaihir's only instruction was to save the one with dark hair, so maybe only one of them was meant to live. That thought only begged more questions and she didn't notice she was no longer alone from being so deep in thought.

"You are awake early."

Ildri whipped around, startled, and saw the She-Elf from yesterday standing a few feet away. "Do you need something?"

Tauriel gave no answer and closed the distance between them, standing at her side looking to Erebor. "My banishment has been revoke and my status as Captain reinstated."

Ildri didn't answer for a moment and internally sighed when she gave up the hope the Elf would leave. "You don't sound happy."

"I feel as though my destiny has been changed, like the path I have traveled suddenly turned into a split road. I am unsure of what I should do."

"You seemed so sure yesterday." The thin face tilted towards her and Ildri watched the ruby hair dance from the light breeze.

"That is true, and nothing has changed the way I feel about you or him. But the forest is my home, I grew up there and have protected it from years. I don't know if I can just walk away from it."

This was something Ildri couldn't relate to at all. She didn't have a home and there was nothing she felt the need to protect. Yes, she performed her duties as an Istar but nothing further than was needed. "You could do both, if you are so inclined to have the dwarf. Dismiss the title and become a border guard between the forest and the Lake."

Deep green eyes observed her curiously before a hand reached out to Ildri, who watched the appendage wearily. The hand came to her shoulder and reached beneath the hood, fingers capturing a lock of hair. "Your hair reminds me of fire, especially when you rescued us from Bolg. It danced around you as you moved like flames over a log, mesmerizing me and Kili for a moment."

Ildri remained frozen, her mind rolling the compliment over to find a hidden meaning. When she was younger, men would compliment her looks and not knowing any better let it fool her the first few times. Thankfully Gandalf had been there to stop anything from happening or anyone from being harmed. But this was different, there was no hidden meaning in Tauriel's words. "Does this mean you intend to pursue me along with the dwarf?"

A small smile graced the stoic face of the Elf. "Kili. His name is Kili."

"I know."

"Then why won't you use it when speaking of him?"

"Names are for people who are friendly with one another, we are not. And I have no plans to be so with him."

Tauriel's hand dropped along with her smile. "Why?"

"I don't have another Half, I am an Istar. I was made to help the people of Middle Earth, not born to live and find the One I am supposed be with for my lifetime."

"But…"

"There is nothing there, Tauriel, only what you want to see. I'm staying here for a week, to search through what libraries are left from these two cities. Nothing more, nothing less."

The Elf Captain stepped away, not saying a word, the hurt was evident in her features. With the grace expected from her race, Tauriel left the overlook and disappeared into the streets below. Ildri didn't watch her leave and stared blankly out into the scenery.

"I would expect a smarter move from a wizard."

Ildri turned to the opposite direction Tauriel left and saw Thranduil in his silver robes watching her with his same cold eyes. "What would you know?"

"More than most. For instance, she has already given up her post despite my many demands. Even Legolas, with all his so called 'love' for her, couldn't convince her to stay."

She looked back to the Elf King, brow knitted in confusion. "She said yoi gave her back her position and didn't know what she should do."

"Perhaps she wished for some clarification on her decision, what your feelings were before continuing. A test, if you will."

"How would you know." It wasn't a question, but an accusation. "You aren't the comforting type."

Thranduil raised his chin at her words. "Perchance, I am not as open as others with my feelings, but Tauriel is different. I raised her after her parents were killed by Orcs when she was an Elfling. While I don't treat her as a daughter, she does hold a special place in my life."

"You didn't answer me."

"There is no need to, you know the answers you are looking for; at least for this situation." Thranduil swept his robes around and descended the steps.

"What do you mean?" Her words fell on deaf ears and into empty air.

Some hours later, when the sun was partway into the sky and everyone in Dale awake minus the wounded, a small party left the city and rode to Erebor. Gandalf, Ildri, Tauriel, and Bard rode in a line down the path in that order. Legolas had disappeared earlier, after the sun rose, to find his own way in the world; unable to stay any longer in Mirkwood and under his father's rule. He rode west, to the Dúnedain. Coming to the makeshift bridge made of stone, Gandalf pulled his horse to a stop and called to the guard on the broken rampart.

"Good morrow, my friend. We wish to speak to King Thorin."

Before an answer could be called down, Balin appeared in the broken entryway. "Thorin is still sleeping, but come in, we can talk."

The four dismounted their horses and led them into the hall, leaving the steeds with a group of dwarves just inside who were taking care of the war-pigs. They then followed Balin through the dusty halls and stairways to room where they spotted Thorin resting on a cot with Kili sitting between him and his dead brother, the room filled with dwarves.

"This is the company who followed Thorin to reclaim our home." Balin offered Ildri who was studying the variety of dwarves watching them.

"Hmmm."

Her nonchalant response didn't seem to bother anyone and Balin looked up at Gandalf. "What did you need to speak about?"

"Ahem. I am here only as a mediator, if need be, Ildri and Lord Bard needed to speak with Thorin. Or whomever is in charge while he is indisposed."

Balin turned to glance at Kili. He appeared to have noticed the group that joined them but did not get up or acknowledge them. If anything, his gaze seemed to be set on the two females in the group. The old advisor joined his perusal and noted the female wizard was standing with her arms crossed, her staff swinging in one hand, looking as though she would rather be somewhere else and the Elf had her hands clasped behind her back and calm face looking at Kili. "Who would like to go first?"

"I only need permission to look through your library and scrolls."

There seemed to be a collective blink of astonishment at her words. "Not a problem, although I don't know what state they are in right now. Was there a specific book or subject you were looking for?" she didn't answer him and he moved on to Tauriel, giving her an expectant look.

"I need to have a private audience with Prince Kili."

A coin would've echoed if dropped, the room fell so quiet. Kili stood and walked up behind Balin.

"I'll take her out into the hall so I won't be far, don't worry." His eyes lingered on Ildri who steadfastly refused to look at him.

He walked to another opened doorway and beckoned Tauriel after him. The silent Elf followed him with no argument and they walked out of ear shot of the others. Kili stopped walking and waited for Tauriel begin .

"What did you say to me before, when you left in the rowboat. "

For the first time since yesterday, Kili cracked a smile. "It means 'love of mine ' or 'my love ' in Khuzdul."

She had her suspicions it was an endearment of sorts, but not something so personal. "You feel it too?"

"Feel what?" The look she gave him said she knew he wasn't stupid. "You mean how I feel that you are mine? Like my heart found its other half? "

Pink tinged the Elf warrior's cheeks. "Yes."

Silence fell between them. Kili stepped closer to Tauriel, picking up her hand in his and looking at her pensive face; noting the pinched lines. "I'm nor sure what it means or what to do, finding an elf as my One. I don't think it's ever happened before. But," he added pulling her closer as she made a move. "That doesn't mean I'm not willing to find out with you. Stay here with me."

She looked down at the thick, callused hand holding her slim one. Frowning, Tauriel looked back to the doorway where the others where waiting in the room. "There's something i need to ask you. "

Kili rose his brows in question and waited.

"Is it necessaary for me to wait here with you, whatever she's talking to him about doesn't concern me.

Gandalf gave a stern look to Ildri who was sitting in a chair now, letting fire dance along the fingers of one hand to alleviate boredom. She never had been good at waiting or sitting still in the almost 3,000 years he had known her. Though today she was particularly fidgety. Perhaps it would be a better idea to let her be occupied by the texts in Erebors Library. Also, some of the dwarves were beginning to appear nervous by the flames licking her skin and Dwalin was inching closer to his axes. "Balin, is there someone who could show her to the library?"

"I will take her myself, it isn't far from here." He stood from his own chair, "Come pass. Tell me, are you looking for something particular?"

Ildri extinguished the fire and went to her feet, her staff in hand. "Yes." It was all she said until the left the room and into the halls.

Eight pairs of eyes flew to Gandalf who was packing his pipe with tobacco. "Is something wrong?"

"Who is she?"

The question came from the quietest of the group, Pro. Gandalf smiled at the scholar. "She is Ildri, the Red. A wizard like myself."

"Never heard of her." Dwalin grunted out.

"I'm not surprised, she's never been exceptionally social and the last time she was in Erebor was almost a thousand years ago. Only those who are Kings and Lords know who Ildri is, unless she decides to let you aware."

"What does she need in the Library?" Dori wondered out loud.

Gandalf merely cleared his throat and looked around the room. "Where is Fili's body?" The subject change was noted by the others but was not remarked upon.

"Bein' prepared for burial, in a hall below us." Dwalin offered up taking a glance at Thorin. "We plan ta bury the Arkenstone with him."

Surprise colored the wizards face. "It is the symbol for King Under the Mountain. Why would you..."

"Because it is dangerous." Kili said, entering the room at Gandalf question. "It made my Uncle go mad and his Grandfather before him, I don't know why it does but it doesn't belong above ground where people can lose their lives." Pride could be seen on the faces of some of the dwarves at the young Prince's declaration. The young dwarf looked behind him at Tauriel and then back to everyone looking at him. "According to Law, when the King is incapacitated, temporary Rule falls to either the Prince Regent or Advisor."

"Are ya sure yer up for this laddie? Fili was trained to take over the Throne, not you. Yer lessons weren't as in depth."

"He's correct." Balin said joining them again. "Are you sure you want to take charge while Thorin is healing?"

Kili's youthful face was set grimly, eyes full of sadness. "Fili died while I lived, it's only right I take his place."

A bleak silence fell over everyone as they thought of the spirited Prince fell by Azog. Tauriel let her eyes wander over the room until they landed on Thorin and she frowned. Something wasn't right, his light was too bleak. She walked over to him, gaining the attention of those she walked by, and keeled by his side; placing her hand on the bandage. Oin came up to her side and looked over her shoulder.

" Is something wrong?"

Tauriel peeled back the gauze to reveal the large wound. "It isn't healing."

"Well it just happened a day ago." Gloin said.

" It was attended to by King Thranduil's healers, there shouldn't be a reason it hasn't healed at least a little."

Gandalf came to stand by her side also. "Can you help him?"

"I only know battlefield treatment." Her eyes found Kili's who nodded to her. "I will try."

Kili took notice of those in the room after turning away from Tauriel and frowned. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Ildri is in the Library." Gandalf supplied for Kili and Dori. He turned to Balin, "Come to think of it, you returned quickly."

"I was dismissed."

"What do you mean?" Bofur asked slightly baffled.

"Exactly that, she said 'get out'. I thought it best not to annoy her."

* * *

 _I was going to have this up yesterday, but I fell asleep and somehow erased all my work. Please, leave reviews. I enjoy them and I get ideas._


	4. As the Day Continues

_Had some trouble with this chapter, hopefully you all enjoy it._

 **Chapter 4 As the Day Continues**

Ildri blew the dust off another book and heaved a sigh, looking around the Library. She hadn't thought it would be as vast as it was. Where had all these books come from? Were they brought from other dwarf kingdoms? She set the large tome on the table next to her and watched more dust fly into the air, making her sneeze. This was ridiculous. With no windows and apparently no source of ventilation in the large room, years of stale air and dust was almost choking her. Planting her hands on the short table, Ildri looked at the shelves of books contemplative. It wouldn't be too hard to clear the air, if she was careful. The idea hedged her further as she sneezed again and Ildri looked at the open door behind her. There was no one on this floor, at least when the dwarf had escorted her, so she could send the dust down the hallway with none the wiser unless they looked inside.

Taking a relaxing breath, she positioned her arms at her side with her elbows bent and palms facing up. Seeking control of an element was a task that had come naturally to her since her memory began, but since absolute control of an element was impossible, Ildri was more as a friend to all the elements than a restrainer. As she took another breath, she focused on gathering inertia since there was no wind current in the still mountain. As she released the air in her lungs, wind swept from behind her and gently ran over the books, chairs, tables, and other items littering the library; gathering the dust as it glided over surfaces. Ildri watched the best she could in the dim room as the candle had gone out with the wind. Another breath in and she help direct the wind back to her, forming a small tornado of dirt and dust, pushing it to and out the door; letting the funnel burst somewhere down the hallway.

Cupping her hands now in front of her mouth, Ildri blew into her palms and created a small flame to light her candle with again. Even in the single light, she could see the difference on the table and book. She smiled to herself and sat down in the wide chair, opening the book to reveal the Khuzdul written within.

Below, where the company was gathered, Tauriel had cleaned Thorin's wound again and redressed him. The Elf knew there was nothing she could do to save the Dwarf King but was afraid to say something to anyone in the room. There was a feeling, deep in her soul, that he had never meant to be saved and live. She couldn't explain why, just that it existed whenever she looked at him. Tauriel looked for Kili and found him with another dwarf, one with white hair and beard who was talking to him seriously. Out in the hall, she told him of the female wizard and how she felt to her; asking Kili if he had felt the same. The hesitant answer he had given her was enough, the three of them were meant to be together as one. A triad had never been recorded among Soul-Half's or Ones, as far as Tauriel had researched when she was younger and Kili informed her in the hall. He was hesitant and she could understand why, a dwarf with an Elf was unheard if but with two One's was probably going to be seen as a joke to them. It was what he was talking to the other dwarf about now, what he should do since more than likely he was to become King Under the Mountain.

Thinking about it now, Ildri hadn't come back yet. Were they going to let her stay in the library until she done? More than once had the subject of her searching for something risen although the what hadn't been revealed. A slight frown furrowed her brow, should she go look for the Istari?

"A lovely Elf such as yourself shouldn't frown as you are right now."

Tauriel looked behind her to see Gandalf watching her. "I was thinking."

"Still…" the sentence trailed off and the wizard followed her gaze back to Kili and Balin. "What has you so worried?"

She considered the question for a moment. Perhaps Gandalf would have knowledge of a trio of Soul Half's being compatible together. But right now, looking around the crowded room, Tauriel thought now wouldn't be the right time to ask him. "I am not worried, just thinking."

"If I could impart some advice onto you?" At her nod, he continued. "There is no going back, to how the past was, but only forward to a future that you will either accept as presented to you or change it to stand up for what you believe in, even if others think it is wrong. What's meant to be will always find a way."

Tauriel looked at the wizard carefully. Did he know about her and Kili, hopefully Ildri as well? "What would you do?"

"It's not a matter of what I would do, but you. For I am not you nor you I, and that is what makes us so different. We are free to think and therefore come to different outcomes. However, I have rarely let anyone get in my way of what I thought was right. If I did, the dwarves wouldn't have reclaimed their home."

Her eyes were drawn to Kili again and saw them assessing her while the other dwarf spoke to him. "So you think I should do what I think is right, correct?"

"In essence, yes."

Neither spoke for a few minutes and Tauriel broke their reverie.

"How long have you known Ildri?"

Gandalf cleared his throat and his face gained a serious expression. "Since she was sent to Middle Earth, beginning of the Third Age. She was my apprentice for around 500 years before moving to Rivendell."

"Was she alive during before then?"

He bumbled with his pipe, busying his hands and not answering her immediately. "Her history is her own, if you have questions you should ask her."

"She wasn't receptive the last time we talked."

"Yes, well she doesn't like to be confused. Or cornered." Gandalf saw the surprise on her face. "I know of what you two spoke, and no I will not tell anyone. But, you should avoid pushing her to a decision. Ildri has many questions that have yet to be answered and if forced, she will react with anger."

Before Tauriel could ask another question, another dwarf entered the room; one she didn't recognize.

"Lord Dain. What can we do for you?" Balin asked, bringing attention to himself.

"I've come to see Thorin. Is he awake?"

The heavy silence was thick, making the Dwarf Lord look around the room. "He is still alive, right?"

"Yes, but asleep."

"What aren't you telling?" He demanded, the question now directed at Kili who stepped next to Balin.

"He hasn't woken and is getting worse."

Balin's words quieted any further demands Dain had and he shook his head. "Will he live?"

Kili looked to Tauriel at the question. "We have tried everything we can, all we can do now is wait." Guilt could be seen plain as day on the young dwarf's face, the fact he was probably going to be the last male of the direct Durin line alive hitting him. All the privilege and responsibility falling to the nephew who couldn't stay awake during lessons and would sneak out to visit villages of Men.

A great sigh fell from Dain. "I don't want to be the one to suggest anything to bring bad omens upon our family, but should be postpone the burial of your brother? In case Thorin takes a turn for the worse."

"No!" The semi shout from Kili had everyone in the room looking at him. "No. Fili deserves to be at peace, resting in the hall of our ancestors." He turned away from Dain and went to Thorin's side, reclaiming the chair still sitting by the cot. "If Thorin dies, we will have another ceremony and lay him to rest next to Fili."

Dain looked to Balin, who nodded at him. "As you wish, the ceremony for Fili is tonight at sunset. Wizard, you are welcome to attend; along with your fellow wizard." He knew of Ildri from the company when they returned with Thorin. His eyes roved the room and landed on Tauriel, making him frown. Yes, he knew of her roll in saving Kili but she was an Elf. He refrained from saying anything about her presence, said some parting words and left the room.

Tauriel watched him leave, knowing the subject of his thoughts when the dwarf had seen her. It wasn't an uncommon thought among their race for Elves. She looked over to Kili and saw him staring at her with an intent expression. She felt the need to go search for Ildri now, more than before; regardless of what Gandalf had said. When Kili looked down, Tauriel walked over to Balin. His surprised expression told her much of what he thought of her approaching him. "Where is the Library?"

His bushy brows lifted and eyes flickered from her to Kili, Gandalf and back again. "Main floor, left of the gate, down the hall. It has great double doors."

"Thank you." She swept out of the room with everyone's eyes on her.

She followed the dwarf's instruction and ignored the looks and murmurs at her back as she passed groups of dwarves and the few men in Erebor. If she was to stay and fight for a place a with Kili, Tauriel knew it was only the beginning of others whispering about her. Passing the broken gate, she continued down the hall as told and continued for a matter of minutes. He hadn't told her how far she was supposed to walk, but there hadn't been a double door appear yet so she kept walking. Ah, there it was. At least she assumed upon seeing the ornate double doors opened to the hall. There seemed to be a lot more dust in this section of the hall than where Tauriel had just come from. Peering in, she saw a single light from a candle ad Ildri's copper hair shining gold from the flame. Silently, Tauriel made her way up to the wizard.

Ildri was deep into the history of Middle Earth in a book she hadn't seen before when she felt a presence at her elbow. Looking up, she saw Tauriel standing next to her with her head tilted and dark red hair falling to one side. "What do you want?"

"There is no dust in here."

The simple statement threw Ildri off for a moment. "I cleaned."

"How?" The She-Elf looked up and around the large Library.

"Don't worry about it. What do you want?" Ildri asked again.

"I spoke to Kili, about you…about us." No response. "He is as intrigued as I am, feeling a connection to both you and myself. Two Soul-Half's instead of one."

"What does that have to do with me? I told you, I'm not interested sense it is impossible for me to have a Soul Mate."

"How can you be so sure?" Tauriel asked, genuinely curious. "Maybe there was an exception made for you."

Ildri slammed her hands on the table and stood. "Leave it alone." Her voice was low and trembling.

"Why do you insist that such a happiness cannot exist for you?"

She whirled around, braids and curls whipping with movement. "Because it doesn't exist!" Ildri screamed at the taller female. She took a deep breath, trying to control her anger. "Get out and take your nonsense with you." Her words had the opposite effect on the Elf who looked confused and interested, taking a step closer to the elemental.

As Ildri opened her mouth to speak again, Tauriel took another step and forced Ildri to step back, causing her to stumble and fall onto the table, her hands catching her balance. The Elf leaned over her, placing a hand next to her hip and the other to brush a lock of hair from her shoulder. "Why do you fight something that is a gift from the Valar who created us?"

She wasn't given a chance to speak. Tauriel lowered her head and brushed her lips hesitantly against the cold ones of Ildri. The stunned Istari didn't move and Tauriel took it as a sign to press in closer, her hand caressing the neck of her partner. She had never been with another person intimately, but with Ildri it seemed right and she knew what to do without thinking. Moving her mouth against the trapped wizard, Tauriel coaxed a small response from her. When Ildri pushed forward a little and opened her mouth, she took advantage and wrapped her other hand around the small waist. The nagging feeling in the back of both their minds was at rest, the connected it needed between the two settled for now. When Tauriel moaned lightly and stepped between Ildri's legs, the elementals brain woke from its stupor and she wretched her lips from Tauriel's.

"Get off me."

Tauriel's hand tightened. "You can't deny what you felt."

Ildri placed her hand on the wrist brace of the hand holding her waist and focused on heating the area, but not setting it aflame. Within seconds, Tauriel's hands snapped from her body and the Elf looked at her wrist curiously. "Get out."

"No, not until you admit what you felt."

"I felt nothing." Tauriel made to lean back in and Ildri put her hands in front of her, stopping the Elf from getting closer. "Don't touch me."

"Why won't you acknowledge what you are feeling? Why must you believe there is no light in your future for…" she was cut off suddenly by a gust of wind pushing her back violently. She looked closer at Ildri and saw her hair twisted in the wind trapped around her. When Tauriel made to take a step further, she was hit again. This time the wind was much stronger and she had to move her arms in front of the to shield her face. The force of the gusts pushed her back along the smooth floor before a violent push of air picked her up slightly and out the doors that slammed as the wind retreated. There were few times in her life Tauriel was left speechless and this was one of them. She stood quickly and tried to open the door. Locked. Or blocked, she didn't know. Her fist pounded on one of the doors. "Ildri! Please. Don't hurt yourself or us by denying this, the three of us were made for one another. Don't lock yourself away to avoid what could bring you joy in this life."

There was no answer and Tauriel stepped away from the door. Why was Ildri so insistent that she couldn't have what others have had or do have now. She was different and Tauriel could sense it; Ildri was not a normal Istari.

Inside the library, Ildri stood in the same spot, in front of the table Tauriel had kissed her on, with tears in her eyes. With a scream, she released the rest of the wind around her. Clothes and hair whipped around her and books fell from their shelves. The air died down and Ildri crumpled to her knees. Why was this happening to her? She was of the Istar, a spirit from Arda, this shouldn't be happening. Unless she wasn't a wizard.

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading. Please leave reviews if you can, I like to see how everyone is liking the story._


	5. Emerging

**Chapter 5 Emerging**

Fili was buried that night. A grand ceremony to acknowledge his life and death, his sacrifices in regaining their home. His body was moved from the alter where everyone paid respects and carried through Erebor, his home he would never grow old in, and down to the Hall of his Fathers. For now, Fili would lay sealed in a plain tomb with the Arkenstone until a proper one was created. The entire time, Kili remained stone faced with Tauriel at his side. Ildri made no appearance and it hurt the Dwarf Prince more than he thought and she would ever know. Tauriel took the blame for this entirely upon herself. Perhaps if she hadn't push her, then Ildri would've at least attended and not cause Kili more pain. She should've heeded Gandalf's warning more seriously, but the closer she was to the other female the more she was less in control. It wasn't the same as it was with Kili. With him, he was the one who initiated their first kiss.

As Fili's tomb was sealed, Dain sung a song of their people. One full of mourning and hope for the deceased to find their way in the afterlife. As one, the assembly moved from the Hall to the main floor once more where areas had been set up with food, drink, and seats for everyone to mourn the loss of all their comrades, not just the Fallen Prince. Tauriel sat at the edges, watching Kili meet various Dwarves who clasped hands or embraced the new Prince Regent of Erebor. She knew there were whisper of him becoming King sooner than later. Thorin's condition had only worsened over the day and talk of crowning Kili had been presented by Balin to Dain.

The next five days passed quietly as everyone in the mountain was waiting for Thorin's condition to better or worsen. The only person who hadn't made an appearance in concern for the dwarf was Ildri, who was still locked away and hadn't found any more information in the new books she located. It was on that fifth day that Gandalf entered the Library and observed her muttering to herself. She hadn't left the room since entering it six days ago and in the state Tauriel had returned in, he could imagine it was for more than one reason she hid away. His feet barely made a sound as he maneuvered around the skewed furniture and where Ildri sat, sitting down in the chair beside her and let out a sigh.

"How much longer are you going to hide away?"

"We agreed upon a week, for me to stay, and after tomorrow I will be leaving."

Gandalf studied her profile. "Why do you not answer questions when asked?"

"You do the same."

"Not as often." He waited a moment to see if she would give an answer. Nothing. "At least will you come eat."

Ildri stopped reading. "I don't need to eat." She looked at the other wizard, "Don't you find it odd we don't need to eat?"

"We have no need for food, we are essentially magic. But you always feel better after you have eaten, or has that changed?"

She shrugged and looked down the book before her. Ildri wasn't about to admit to him she was scared to leaving the Library, in the event she would encounter Tauriel or possibly Kili. It felt like she was being forced into a relationship with two people she didn't know in her mind, but the pain in her heart was trying to tell her otherwise. Ildri knew it didn't make sense and since it wasn't a feeling she liked, she decided to ignore the situation. "I'll eat when I arrive at Thranduil's home."

Gandalf said nothing, merely kept his eyes steady on her face while she tried to read. The Elf King had already left, three days ago, taking all his dead and wounded back to Mirkwood. Thranduil had confided in him about the spiders invading the woods, a problem he was going to have to solve without his son or Tauriel. This meant for possibly the next few years, the only road through the woods would be closed while it was cleared and fixed. "Why don't you stay here for a while? Winter is almost upon us and I wouldn't feel right with you traveling."

"I can very well take care of myself." Ildri muttered while turning a page.

"Of that I have no doubt. Please, stay in the mountain until the snow passes."

She looked over at him suspiciously. "What is your reason for me staying? You've never been adamant about it before." Her eyes narrowed, something was wrong. "You know something."

He only sighed at her accusation. "Only that we have a distraught Elf roaming Erebor and a Dwarf Prince who feels abandoned."

"Neither of those are my problem."

"True, however you can help."

"How?" The word burst from her in a shout. "Why should I help them when I am not sure of what is happening? None of the makes sense!" Ildri pushed away from the table and stood, her robes swinging around as she walked away from Gandalf.

"You listen too much to what your mind makes of logic, not what your magic tells you. Has it led you astray before, when you were looking for an answer?"

"Yes."

Gandalf stood and walked up to stand in front of her. "I do not talk about the answers you are looking for now, but in your time since coming to Middle Earth. Your magic is full of emotion, guided by the elements, meaning logic has no place in your life. If it did, you would've been done searching years ago. Stop thinking, _Anduril_ , and listen to your heart; you will find great happiness if you do."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Happiness. A feeling Ildri had never truly felt and had given up hope of feeling hundreds of years ago. "How am I supposed to do that, _Herdir_?"

He placed a weathered hand on her shoulder, "Do as I have said, young one, listen to that voice deep inside of you that resists what is declared rational. That is who you are, that is what will lead you down the path you need." Gandalf could feel her shaking slightly under his hand. This wasn't the first time he had tried to bring forth her true nature, but before Ildri had no push or reason to listen to him. It was only when her mind was thrusted into turmoil and did not know what to do did his words have a chance to penetrate her shield. "Come, you need fresh air." Her bent head nodded in defeat and he lead her out of the library with his hand still on her shoulder.

Thankfully, for her, it was late enough that the dwarves usually occupying the entry hall were gone; most likely in the dining hall eating. He led her up the stairs to the broken ramparts and together they stood in the cool evening air, looking out onto the valley and city. No words were exchanged as Ildri was deep in thought about Gandalf's words, so much she didn't notice him stepping away after a time. When she did look around her to ask him a question, there was no sign of him and Ildri looked back out to the scenery. Not long after, a scuff across the ground from a boot grabbed her attention and she looked back behind her thinking it was Gandalf coming back up the stairs. Instead she saw Kili stopping a few steps from the top and staring back at her. Neither moved and Ildri took that time to notice the changes in his appearance.

Perhaps what her mentor had said was correct, the Prince feeling abandoned. His skin appeared paler, eyes sunken in and dark circles underneath them, not to mention it looked as though he had dropped some weight. This all couldn't have happened because she had hidden away, he had Tauriel. She should have been able to comfort him, right? Ildri watched him climb the last few stairs and stand a few feet from her.

"You have been missed."

His words surprised her. Missed? By whom? No one in the Mountain was close to her other than Gandalf. "The only person who knows me knew where I was."

"I wasn't speaking of the Wizard and he wasn't the only one who noticed your absence."

Her nose scrunched in thought. "Who?"

Kili felt a smile tug at his mouth. Was she really this clueless about Tauriel and, to a lesser extent, himself? "I did wonder what you were up to, until Tauriel told me."

Oh, that's who he meant. Her shoulders straightened and tensed, unsure of how to answer. "I am researching."

"So I've heard." He went over to the partially crumbled wall and braced his hands on the stone. "Have you ever wondered what the future held for you?" Not hearing an answer, Kili continued. "I did, when I was younger. Fili would succeed our Uncle, rule Thorin's Halls in the Blue Mountains and in the last year, Erebor. That my brother and I would live long, healthy, possibly with one of us finding our One." He turned and leaned against the half wall, crossing his arms and laying his gaze on the female wizard who remained in the same spot with her hand now behind her back. Without the hooded cloak, her cooper braids and curls shone in the moonlight. "I never gave thought I would lose my brother, or possibly my Uncle. Thorin was always larger than life to me and Fili… both never lost a fight, received a terrible injury, always knew what to do in a situation, knew our laws like the back of their hand. Now, with Thorin not healing and Fili dead, I don't know what to do. I wasn't taught as my brother had been, for the Throne, I didn't have the patience for it and it didn't matter then; no one thought it would have ended like this."

Ildri remained silent. She had no idea what to say in return to his words. Their lives and situations were completely different from one another and no, she had never given thought to her future. Simply lived day by day, learning and searching.

"Would you answer a question for me? Just one."

"What do you feel, towards Tauriel and I?"

"I-I…" Ildri didn't know what to say. It wasn't a simple question for her, maybe it was for others, but not her. Essentially, earlier, she had broken down in the Library with Gandalf however it didn't mean she understood what she was feeling. Ildri did think too much, too often, and didn't rely on her instinctive magic as she should've. Regarding his question, how was she supposed to answer when she never thought about such feeling existing in her life or future?

Kili watched as her nose wrinkled up again. It was the second time it appeared while they spoke and when she seemed to be thinking. His question looked to have created an internal debate in her; perhaps it was too difficult right now. But he needed to know. For himself, for Tauriel, and Ildri, even if she wasn't ready to admit they three had a connection. Maybe she didn't understand the way soul mates worked with Elves or Dwarves and didn't know or understand what she was feeling.

"I don't dislike you."

"And Tauriel?"

Ildri pursed her lips before answering. "I don't dislike her either."

"Well, that's a start for us." Kili said with a small smile. He was right, she didn't understand what she was feeling with him and Tauriel; but he would have her know soon. Taking a few steps forward, he picked up one of her hands that had come around to her front at one point. Kili brought one of the cold hands to his lips and kissed her fingers. "I hope you will make an appearance tomorrow, come eat breakfast with us. Tauriel has been dejected and inconsolable since she saw you last. I know she would like to apologize to you." He gave her hand a small squeeze before replacing it back at her skirts. "Good night, Milady."

Ildri looked after the dwarf stunned. While thankful, she was a little surprise he didn't do as Tauriel had done the other day and merely kissed her hand. Perhaps the dwarf had more restraint, possibly from experience. Even after Kili left her line of sight, Ildri remained as she was until voices began trickling into the hall. Then she gathered herself and disappeared down the stairs, until the hallway thar housed the library.


	6. A Death

**Chapter 6 A Death**

The next morning found Ildri nearing the dining hall with hesitant feet. Every twenty feet or so she stopped and frowned in the direction she was going, wondering why she was even going to attend the meal at the request of a dwarf she didn't know. Yet there she was, nearing her destination slowly but surely. The week she had promised Gandalf was up and she hadn't made it to the remains of the Dale Library yet; there was a lot of information in the Erebor one that had captured her attention. Nothing to what she was searching for yet, but still there were books full of knowledge Ildri had only grazed on her travels. Ildri was now to the side of the doors to the hall and heard barely a sound, something unusual if what she knew about dwarves was right. Perhaps she had arrived too early and there was only a few in attendance. Yes, that must be it. She would return in an hour or so, when there was someone she would recognize in the vicinity.

Turning lightly on her heel, Ildri immediately stopped and leaned back to avoid the hand reaching out to her in surprise. It was Gandalf. "You are up." It was a simple statement, but not one that matched his sorrowful expression.

"Ildri, you were going to join us for a meal?"

"Yes," she peered at him carefully. "Has something happened?"

A long sigh came from her fellow wizard. "Thorin died, early this morning."

That was why there was almost no noise from the dining hall. Ildri frowned and looked down. So she really was only meant to save one of them, just Kili. It couldn't be for the reason he and the Elf thought it was for though. She raised her head and narrowed her eyes at Gandalf. Or could it? Her past was unusual for a Istar, having no memory before waking up on the shores of Middle Earth with him at her side. "Gandalf…"

"Gandalf."

His name was called as soon as Ildri has said it and both looked behind him to see Balin walking over to them. The older dwarf looked at her in surprise, then what seemed helplessness.

"I was actually looking for you, Lady Ildri."

She frowned, spying the expression on Gandalf's face. "Why?"

"Because, while others are against it and some even refuse to think it could happen, I know there is something between you and Kili. Possibly the Elf. But right now, he needs you."

"I don't understand."

"I think you do, for I don't believe you to be an idiot."

Gandalf covered his laugh with a cough at the look Ildri gave Balin. "He is right, _Anduril._ It's the same reason I was here, young Kili needs you and Tauriel by his side right now."

Her expression became cold and calculating as she moved her attention to him. "Why are you being so forceful? You've never told me I've had to do anything before, what is the reason behind insisting I go to him?"

Balin looked between the two wizards, wondering if Erebor would crumble if they fought. "Please, Lady Ildri, I make no demands from you. I am simply asking if you can be with him because I know it will console him more than one of us." She moved her hard eyes to him but said nothing. "Please. He is like a son to me, I don't want to see him suffer more than he has to."

Ildri's stare softened at his words. The dwarf truly was begging for her to help the soon-to-be King. "Because you asked, yes. Where is he?"

Tears shone in Balin's tired eyes. "With the body of Thorin, watching him being prepared for burial."

"Lead the way, Master Dwarf." Ildri walked past Gandalf, ignoring him completely and waited at Balin's side for him to start walking.

He hesitated for a moment, stunned by her silent dismissal of the Grey wizard. The hall they stood in remained silent as he looked at Gandalf and the wizard solemnly gazed at Ildri's back. Clearing his throat, Balin turned around as well as gestured for her to follow him.

Only a half a step behind him, Ildri walked the stone halls down to the preparation room off the mourning hall and a level up from the Hall of Ancestors. She couldn't help but let her mind wander on the quiet walk about Gandalf's odd actions in the last week. He was never insistent on what she should or shouldn't do in her live. Sure, he offered his advice on her path but never telling her exactly what to do. Her only conclusion was that he knew something she hadn't figured out yet. Her steps were abruptly halted when she almost ran into the dwarf leading her when he stopped. They were about ten feet shy of a closed door and he was staring up at her, looking a bit perplexed and worried.

"I may not understand what connection there is between the two, or three, of you, however I can see the damage it has done to both Kili and the Female Elf who shadows him. Please, don't do anything that could hurt him further than losing his family."

His words stung her. The prince had lost two people who were probably immeasurably precious to him, a feeling she couldn't really relate to in her life and therefore couldn't imagine what he was going through. She could see the fierceness in the eyes of the dwarf standing before her and gained a small amount of respect for him.

"I will try, Master Balin, but what you or he might expect from me may be more than I can provide."

The use of his name startled him for a second before his shoulders dropped. "I understand. He is through the doors."

Ildri looked at the door near to them and began to walk to them when Balin spoke again.

"If what is happening between you three as I think it is, perhaps it is best not to think too hard on the subject. Let what you feel guide you."

When he didn't continue, she assumed him to be done speaking and went to the doors. Her hand paused at the handle and she looked back to where Balin had been to discover him gone. She frowned and stared down at the metal handle her fingers were laying on. Don't overthink. She wasn't sure it was possible for her to do so. With a deep breath, her fingers curled around the handle and pulled.

Kili sat inside the enclosed room, numbly watching two dwarves wash his Uncle down with scented water as per burial ritual. He knew before there was little hope that Thorin would pull through, but he had held out hope. Behind him was Tauriel, ever present and ignoring the looks the others gave her. He knew the main reason no one said anything was because he wanted her nearby. They might not understand or want to know why, but it didn't matter. If anyone had a problem, they would have to answer to him. He looked up and to his left where she stood silently. She was beginning to look like him, pale and withdrawn. Her eyes were starting to sink in and Kili couldn't help but wonder if it was from being stuck in the mountain away from the stars or from Ildri not being there. There wasn't much to go on, other than what he was feeling, and he was a dwarf, his race was born to live in secluded homes.

The only sounds in the room was water splashing gently, breathing, and feet scuffing the stone. A new sound drew his attention to his right, where the door was, and watch it opened. The sound drew the attention of the other three in the room who also looked to the door. Kili couldn't have been more surprised when Ildri leaned into the room, her eyes surveying the room, and Thorin, before landing on him. "Hello."

She sounded…nervous? And appeared a bit uncomfortable. "Ildri, how did you find this room?"

Stepping into the room all the way, she shut the door behind her and laced her fingers in front of her body. "Master Balin led me, no one was in the Dining Hall." Her mouth opened to continue speaking but closed, re-opened and closed again. Ildri appeared quite unsure of herself in that moment. "I hope your Uncle finds peace in Mahal's Halls."

The three dwarves in the room remained frozen at her blessing, making the situation more awkward than she would've thought. Her feet shifted back as her hand went to push the door open to escape.

"Wait! No, don't…don't leave"

Ildri looked at Kili who had jumped out of his chair, "Do you want me here?"

"Yes, please."

Kili and Tauriel waited with bated breath, watching Ildri frown and her brows knit together. Her hand fell away from the door but didn't move, only turned her attention to Thorin; the furrow in her brow remaining as the frown slipped away. It was almost like waiting with a wild deer, no one moving in fear of scaring her off. Kili cleared his throat, making one of the two other dwarfs to look at him, and gestured with his hand to continue.

"Was he…" Ildri started, the frown returning. "Was he the last of your family?"

"If I said no, would you leave?"

She turned to him, the frown deepening. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't here for the wrong reason, like guilt."

"Of course not!"

For the first time today, Kili smiled. Her indignation was amusing and he knew that wasn't the reason she had appeared, but he did want her to admit why she was there. "I believe you." He saw her shoulders relax slightly. "I'm happy you came here. There is a chair, in that corner, if you wish to sit with me."

Ildri looked from him to Tauriel, who was staring at her with a blank expression. It made her face appear odd, at least to her, since the Elf had been so expressive in their last meetings. The chair he spoke of was to the right and closer to her than the corner. She was overthinking everything since she stepped into the room, opposite of what Balin had advised her not to do. Not that is was surprising, almost everything Ildri could think or do was over thought. Was it even possible to move away from such a habit?

"I will sit with you, for a bit."

While neither dwarf nor Elf made an outward exclamation, both were ecstatic she was staying. It even broke through more the sorrow shrouding Kili from the loss of his brother and Uncle. Together, the three watched as Thorin was thoroughly cleansed and dressed in the clothes of his father along with his mail. There was no way to know what time it was when they were done, but the door opened soon after they finished and were cleaning up; Lord Dain entering the room. His eyes widened in surprise when they landed on Ildri, and even further at seeing Tauriel. Dain made a movement to speak but was silence at a hand resting on his shoulder and Balin appeared next to him. Whatever the Dwarf Lord wanted to say would have to wait till later, after Thorin's burial.

Ildri stood to the side and watched as the dwarves place their dead King upon a stretcher to carry him to the Hall of Kings where an open tomb was waiting for him next to his nephew. As everyone exited the room, Kili and Tauriel were at the tail while Ildri stood next to her chair unsure if she should follow or not. Both noticed she wasn't with them within a second of each other and stopped short of the door to look back at Ildri who was frowning again with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Will you come with us?"

She looked at the dark haired Durin she had saved, his hand outstretched to her, and then to the Elf who had done the same for him. Overthinking. Don't think, just do. With that mantra in her mind, Ildri hesitantly approached them but didn't take his hand. It didn't seem to faze Kili as he gave her a small smile and dropped his hand. She fell to the side and slightly behind their procession, following Tauriel and Kili as they were led down the halls. They reached a pair of open, grand double doors and Ildri could hear feet shuffling and murmurs spilling through the entrance. She couldn't help but hover outside as the others carrying Thorin's body entered the room with the others. Even Kili and Tauriel left her behind.

Ildri peered around the corner of the doorframe and narrowed her eyes at the number of dwarves gathered in the room. Groups of people were never her forte and made her extremely uncomfortable, this occasion more so when she saw where Kili was standing; on a dais with Thorin's body and a few other dwarves. But no Tauriel.

"Are you hiding?"

The wizard moved her eyes up and to the right to the Elf looking at her curiously. "No."

"If you say so." Tauriel moved to the left of the doorway where Ildri was behind.

"Why aren't you up with him?"

She gestured to the room. "Dwarf rules and conduct say only family may be with the deceased in this room. Although, some exceptions were made for the company who traveled with him as a sign of respect."

"Oh."

Both turned their attention to where the last direct male Durin descendent stood with his head held high next to Balin. He didn't appear lonely or depressed as he had previously, but colder and almost aloof and Ildri didn't like it at all. From her brief encounters with the dwarf, he seemed to have a more wild and childish side that has been repressed since the passing of his brother. Deep in her thoughts, Ildri failed to notice the on goings in the room and jumped slightly as the dwarves in the room shouted, 'Long Live the King'! They watched as Balin bestowed a crown onto Kili's head.

* * *

 _I know it's been a little bit, I've been working a lot. Hope you all liked the chapter_


	7. Over Time

**Chapter 7 Over Time**

How in the name of Valar did she end up alone with the dwarf and Elf who were trying to drive her slowly insane? Ildri could probably bet gold it involved Gandalf and Balin, those two seemed to have the same mission with different means. Somehow, she had ended up in an antechamber off to the side of the Great Hall where everyone was now gathered to finish their mourning ritual for Thorin. She had accompanied the group carrying his body to the tomb and stood once again at the doorway watching the proceedings. Having never attended a dwarf burial, or anyone's for that matter, their actions and customs were interesting. But now, somehow, she was alone in an empty and slightly dusty room with the only exit blocked by two people warily watching her. Ildri could only assume Tauriel told Kili about her throwing the Elf from the Library by wind alone.

"What?" Okay, so she was a little snippy. Who wouldn't be in her situation?

"We only wanted to talk."

Ildri focused her unblinking gaze on Tauriel. "You two are perfectly capable of doing so with locking me in a room."

"Doesn't seem like it, you have a knack for either running away or not speaking what is wrong when we try."

"You attacked me! Twice!" A gust of wind blew around her with the wave of her arm.

Tauriel jerk in place. "I would never do such a thing!"

Kili placed a hand on Tauriel's arm, "Stop. She doesn't understand like you or I." She looked away, slightly ashamed.

"Understand what?"

The newly crowned King sighed. "Have you ever felt love, Ildri? A protectiveness towards anyone so harsh you feel as though you would do anything for them?"

Ildri frowned and crossed her arms. "Why should I? I am Istar, sent from Valar to help Middle Earth, there is no room for such things." Her stomach turned as the sour words fell from her lips. True, she had never experienced what he spoke of before but now… was it possible everything she was confused about be connected to those feelings? She had to find answers, almost certainly before she could give thought to what these two wanted from her.

A hand dragged across his small beard and Kili sighed wearily. He was tired, so much it hurt to talk about this subject. His will for life was mostly drained and the main reason he was anchored here still was standing next to and in front of him. How could Ildri be alive for so long and never love anyone, at least in a familial fashion? Possibly Gandalf could fall into that category, but he never saw preferential treatment other than listening to what the wizard had to say. He had to convince her to stay and open up to them.

"Tauriel means to apologize for her actions."

The wizard narrowed her eyes at him then to Tauriel. Her stance didn't change as she waited.

"I am sorry, _Anar Nin,_ I never meant to inflict pain upon you. I was trying to have you understand what I was feeling so you could understand your own."

"I know my feelings and don't need you to tell me."

This wasn't going as planned, not that it has the few times either of them met with Ildri. "When are you leaving?" Kili asked, his exhaustion bleeding into his voice.

Ildri scrutinized him for a moment. "I had planned on leaving today, possibly tomorrow, however I haven't made it through the Erebor Library and still have to search the remains of Dale's."

"Then please, stay here in the Mountain for the Winter. We will help you search for whatever you are looking for, let us have a chance to convince you what you feel is the bond between us." Her telltale signs of thinking marred her face again and Kili feared she would say no. "I swear neither of us will touch you without your permission."

Scrutiny splashed across her face and Ildri turned to Tauriel who gave a jerky nod of agreement. "Fine, I will stay here through Winter so long as you two keep your word." Both made noises to the promise. "Then let me out, I don't want to be in this room any longer."

They stepped to either side of the door and Kili held open the heavy metal door for her to exit. When she was gone he looked to his Elf whose body language now put of sad and defeated energy. "We will win her heart, I swear."

"What if we can't? She is right, being an incarnated spirit from Arda, it is impossible for her to have a Soul Half."

Kili stood in front of Tauriel and picked up her hands, "We will figure out what is going on with our difficult **_harsûna,_** even if I have to convince her to stay past Winter."

* * *

For the next two weeks, Ildri watched Kili and Tauriel carefully whenever they were near as since the two appeared to be inseparable. Or at least she never saw them apart. She was still working her way through the library and true to his word, they would come for at least an hour a day and sort through books with her. Ildri had a sneaky suspicion Kili was disappearing from his duties during a 'lunch' period and coming to the library instead of eating. On the fifth day, she had come ready in the morning with a small satchel of food from the kitchens; two rations taken with permission from the portly dwarf who she assumed oversaw the kitchen. Since that day, Ildri created the routine of grabbing lunch for her two helpers in the morning on her way to the library and it was during the third week when Tauriel appeared next to her, alone.

"Where is Kili?" With only the Elf with her, Ildri could feel that shift in the air around them.

"His advisor, Balin, made him stay and eat for a meeting with King Bard and Lord Dain. He said to come help you still and that he will arrive later."

A frown overtook her face. "What are they meeting for?"

Tauriel's hands drifted over the stacks of books on the table. "To talk about the reconstruction of Dale and payment due to the people of Laketown. These are all in Khuzdul."

"Yes, the next section held no Westron written books. You are free to leave, if you wish." Ildri kept her head ducked and inspecting the words on the page. Or so it appeared.

"I will stay here; if I cannot be with Kili and you, I would rather be with the one whose side I can accompany."

Ildri lifted her head at Tauriel's words. Odd as they seemed, it warmed her a little inside. "Please hand me the book on your right, green one on the stack second from the end." She watched Tauriel's long-fingers gently pick up the dusty tome and extend it to her. Her fingertips dragged across Ildri's own fingers when the book was exchanged and the same jolt that coursed through her when Kili's hand touch her, happened then.

"Why do you frown so often?"

"Huh?"

A smile curved Tauriel's mouth, it was the least eloquent she had seen the other female since meeting her. "You frown, a lot."

The frown deepened much to Tauriel's amusement. "I didn't realize I did it so often, no one has ever mention it to me."

One could only imagine the reason. "Why were you doing so this time?"

Ildri hesitated, did she really want to explain to Tauriel what was happening whenever one of them touched her hand after they made their promise over three weeks ago? Her head said 'no' while another little voice said 'yes'. Probably the part Balin had told her to listen to a while ago. "Whenever someone touches me, a strange feeling happens to my body."

Tauriel was more interested now. "Is it everyone or certain people?" There was the frown again. "Is it just Kili and myself?" Ildri's brow crinkled, signaling it was the latter. "And you aren't sure why?" Small shake of her head. "May I hold your hand?" She looked up at Tauriel, frowning in question and eyes searching her face for something. Slowly, the pale hand rose between them with the palm facing the ceiling. Tauriel kept Ildri's gaze as she brought her own hand to hers and dragged a finger along the palm, from wrist to fingers. She saw a slight shiver shake the wizard's body and delight coursed through the Elf. It appeared the other female wasn't as impervious to their bond as it seemed; moreover, the question now was why couldn't she recognize it as they did. "Is it unpleasant?"

"Not particularly."

Excitement filled Tauriel and she hid it from Ildri. "Why don't you ask Kili tomorrow, he should be able to come help." At her nod, Tauriel reluctantly dropped her hand from hers and stepped away from the table. "Why don't we eat lunch, you should take a break."

"I don't need to eat."

"Are you not hungry?"

"No," Ildri opened another book and scanned the pages. "I don't require food to live as every here does."

This fact shock Tauriel and she tried to remember either Ildri or Gandalf eating since the Battle a month ago. "How is that possible?"

"Because we are Maiar, we were spirits remember. Food wasn't a factor in our survival."

Tauriel wouldn't lie if someone asked her what thoughts ran through her mind at that moment. Not having to stop and eat would be a fantastic quality in a warrior who was on a mission. "Would you join then, tell me a bit about yourself?"

Ildri stopped and looked curiously at the Elf. "Why would want to know about me?"

Forcing herself not to sigh, Tauriel answered "Because I believe you to have led an interesting life."

With a skeptical expression and a sigh, Ildri set the book down and grabbed the satchel of food from the chair next to her. "Where would you like to sit?"

"Would you be against leaving this room? Perhaps somewhere outside or a room with a window?"

It was then Ildri realize part of the reason the Elf still looked a bit paler and drawn, she wasn't used to being locked up in a mountain with little access to the outside world. For an Elf, she could only imagine how it felt; although Ildri wondered why she didn't just leave the mountain for a while and come back. "I don't know of any rooms with windows, but I suppose if you can handle the cold air we could go to the ramparts."

Tauriel's heart lifted a bit and she walked around the table, gesturing for Ildri to lead the way. The wizard picked up her cloak she always kept with her and wrapped it around her shoulders before picking up her staff. Side by side, the two females walked the short distance to the entrance. Their presence together garnered the attention of everyone they passed and stirred up whisper which both ignored. Ascending the stairs, Ildri took lead and led Tauriel to the right, to the end of the battlement where a set of stairs rose into the mountain. The Elf followed her curiously, wondering where they were going and how Ildri knew where to go. The stairs platformed into another walkway, this time enclosed with opening like windows and she could see the edge of Mirkwood.

"This was built when the dwarves moved to the mountain centuries ago."

Leaning partially out the opening, Tauriel could see all of Dale and parts of the lake. There was a light dusting of snow across the fields below from last night and added to the cold air. "It's beautiful."

"I always thought so."

She looked back at Ildri and saw her seated on the stone ground with her cloak drawn around her closely. The cold didn't much bother Tauriel, and her clothes protected her from any cold she felt, but she wondered if it effected Ildri. But since she was the one who led them here, she could only assume the other woman would be fine. The bag of food sat waiting by her side and Tauriel folded her legs beneath her, sitting next to Ildri with enough room between them.

"What would you like to know about me?"

Tauriel stopped taking food from the bag to look at the wizard. She would have to tread carefully here. "Whatever you wish to speak about."

"Shall I tell you of my time in Mirkwood? It involves Legolas and Thranduil."

"You lived in the forest? When?"

Ildri stopped to think for a moment. "It was about year 1600 of this age and for about ten years. I did plan on staying longer but I wasn't wanted for many reasons. Would you like to hear about it?"

She had come to the Woods only a few years after Tauriel had been born making the Elf very interested. "Please." She took the rest of her ration out and waited patiently for Ildri to start her story.

* * *

Kili stared into the dark and empty Library. Where the name of Mahal did they go? Ildri hadn't left this room but to sleep and stretch her legs. With a growl, he turned on his heel and stalked off to the main area of Erebor. He had gotten out of the meeting early, with a barely passible respectful farewell, in hopes to get to the Library and spend time with his Ones. While it may seem like much, even being in the same room with both of them revived his spirit for the day more than anything else.

His steps slowed as he needed the front entrance, hearing low voices as he passed and he caught specific words containing the two females he was trying to find. He stalked over to the pair of dwarves he overheard and grabbed one by the collar.

"Where are they?"

Kili may be young, but he saw some fear behind the eyes of the graying dwarf he held captive. A hand pointed to the stairs not far from them and utter one word, "ramparts". He dropped the shirt and headed to where he was pointed, stopping when he reached the top shivering when the cold air hit him and looked left and right wondering which direction they went. A different dwarf to his right coughed to grab the King's attention, then gestured down the wall where he spied an opening in the wall at the end. Nodding his thanks, Kili rushed away not caring what the others were thinking of his actions.

When he reached the carved doorway and looked up the steps, Kili could hear a voice and see a flickering light casting shadows. As quietly as he could, he climbed the stairs and what met his senses was something Kili was unprepared for but no less delighted. Ildri was relaxed sitting against the wall with Tauriel turned towards her listening intently to what she was saying while a ball of fire danced around them spreading warmth. What shook him out of his trance and announce his presence since neither had notice him yet, was part of Ildri's story involving Legolas.

"That blond hair twit tried to court you?!"

* * *

 _hello all! Got this chapter up pretty quick as I wanted, even though there was some rough spots. Let me know what you think._


	8. Moving Forward

**Chapter 8 Moving Forward**

Ildri blinked at his sudden appearance. "Twit? Do you not like Legolas?"

Tauriel half turned to look at Kili and couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. She could only imagine what he thought of the Prince, and most likely not a lot of it kind. "Yes Kili, do you have a problem with him?"

His jaw dropped and looked between the two momentarily flabbergasted, trying to think what to say. "What? Yes, no, I mean…" He fumbled for words as Tauriel watched him in humour and Ildri tilted her head curiously. "It isn't that I dislike him, I just don't hold a very high opinion of him from how he treated us when we became lost in the forest."

Ildri sighed, understanding what he meant. "Thranduil taught Legolas that prejudice, I don't believe he's ever held a like towards other beings besides Elves. Us wizards are an exception, only in the slightest. But he wasn't always like that, Legolas was quite the trouble maker when he was younger."

"How old was he when you stayed in Mirkwood?" Tauriel asked.

"He must have been almost 400 years old, still very young in Elf years. As I was saying, Legolas had taken a liking to me and followed me around everywhere when he could. For the first few years I ignored him, but when I found out he had approached his father with the intention of trying to marry me, I decided I couldn't stay the time I wanted. That and Thranduil made life slightly more uncomfortable for me for some reason; I can only surmise he was not happy with his son having a small crush on me. Therefore, I only stayed the ten years instead of the century I originally planned."

"No one in Mirkwood had ever mentioned you before, in all my time living closely with King Thranduil and Legolas."

"I'm sure, in his petty manner, he declared me an immoral topic and told everyone not to speak of me. I've never been exactly welcomed in most places."

That caught Kili's attention more. "Why not?"

"Gandalf tells me I'm not very welcoming."

He could see why the grey wizard would have said that to her. In the time he has spent with her, Kili noticed Ildri wasn't open or oversharing as most other people were. "I just think not a lot of people understand you."

"So it is my personality."

Kili sighed, this wasn't a discussion he wanted to get into. "Not for us, Tauriel and I love you for who you are."

"Because you have to." Two pairs of eyes blinked at her in astonishment and Ildri stared back at them. "What?"

"I'm not sure where to start," Tauriel murmured. "Why do you think we have to love you?"

"You two think that you were bonded with me, as soul mates, therefore you both believe it is your duty to be in love with me no matter."

With a groan, Kili dragged his hand over his face. She couldn't really think such a thing. "Nothing nor no one has forced anything upon us. We were created for each other; our souls and personalities compliment one another." He just couldn't fathom why it was so hard for Ildri to accept them for what they were.

" _Anar Nin,_ why do you think so much? What does your heart say?"

Ildri looked at the Elf sitting across from her. "Gandalf and Balin said similar things to me. I don't know how, quite simply. I woke with no memory already grown, but knowing certain things about the world. While I have emotions, I didn't know how to encompass them until I learned how to use my magic. The time right after I awoke, I spent learning and it only required me to think."

"Why can't you use those same emotions for magic to know that you belong with us." There was a slight beg in Kili's tone.

Her eyes drifted to the ball of fire now hovering next to her, pulsating, and frowned. It wasn't the same, the connection she had with the elements and the one they wanted to have with her. Ildri had never loved anyone, that she could remember, so it was an emotion mostly foreign to her. So lost in thought, she didn't notice Kili joining them on the ground.

"Will you let Kili hold your hand as you let me? You can ask him now instead of tomorrow." Perhaps them explaining what she was feeling help her understand their connection. Tauriel saw Kili confused expression and gave him a brief, hinted explanation. "When you or I touch her, she had a strange feeling run through her. I thought perhaps you could try for an explanation."

Kili tried not to smile in interest as Ildri watched him closely. "Of course." He held out his hand, palm up, for her to lay her own hand upon. Her arm emerged from under the cloak and the much smaller hand hesitantly rested on his thick fingers, which he curled around her thin ones. Both saw the slight shiver Ildri couldn't hide and the same sense of delight ran through Kili. "And you don't know why you are feeling this sensation?"

Ildri frowned harder and gave a glare to her trapped hand. "No."

"Is it a warm feeling, like slipping into a hot bath after a cold day?"

She thought about his question while staring into his brown eyes. Emotions were not her forte and thus couldn't make out how he was watching her. "Yes…" Her answer resulted in his thumb rubbing over her knuckles.

"Do you want to know why?"

This felt like a trap. "Yes…" The word was uttered just as hesitantly as the first one.

"It is the spark between us, the bond that makes us one, and a love you've never felt." He watched her face carefully, not wanting her to bolt or attack him with wind as she had done to Tauriel. In that moment, Ildri just appeared to be in very, very deep thought but her hand remained in his. At Kili's side, Tauriel presented her hand near his and waited for Ildri's other hand to rest upon the tan fingers. Both saw the uncertainty flicker across her face before Ildri set her free hand on Tauriel's.

The warmth she was feeling with Kili was now two-fold as Tauriel squeezed the fingers of her right hand. Was Kili right, was this feeling the bond she swore wouldn't be able to exist with her? There was a war going on inside of her and Ildri wasn't sure what to do as she sat on the cold stone, holding their hands while frowning.

After the time in the secluded ramparts, Kili and Tauriel didn't pressure or corner Ildri again about their bond over the next few weeks. In truth, they were surprised and pleased she hadn't run away or secluded herself. As a matter of fact, there were a few others residing in the mountain who felt the same about her not leaving yet as she had sworn weeks ago. Gandalf kept watch of his protégé from afar, keeping tabs on her actions just in case he would have to step in for any reason, but his time in Erebor was ending and he was needed elsewhere. There was still about two months until he could leave due to the winter season and he planned on doing everything he could to see Ildri happy and moved on with her life. This is how Gandalf found himself at the library again, the same as before with Ildri bent over a book by the light of candles.

"I must admit, I am surprised to see you still on this side of Middle Earth."

"It became too cold to travel."

To anyone else, Ildri's words would've sounded direct and truthful, but to the Wizard who had cared for her long ago, they were an excuse. He walked up to her side, "I would have thought you'd have made your way through Dale's books by now as well." Gandalf took to the chair on her right and glanced at the page she was staring at intensely. "Are you reading a story?"

"I have found nothing in these numerous books of various subjects like you might've led me to believe." Her ice blue eyes rose to his grey-blue ones. "I did however, find a tale about a King of Old sailing the seas to see his lover who was a goddess."

Gandalf cleared his throat. "What is so special about the story?"

Ildri frowned down at the small book. "I'm not sure, but it calls out to me. Have you heard of it before?"

"Yes, a very long time ago. It is from Lord Elrond's earlier years if I remember correctly."

"That was," she did quick review from her memory of the Elf Lord's past, "In the First Age?"

"Not that far, more into the Second Age; around the first hundred years I believe."

"Where did it come from? Who made it up?"

Gandalf leaned back in the stiff chair, watching her search the covers and pages for an answer. "The origin of the story was lost many centuries ago, along with its creator."

Her hands faltered and shoulders slumped. Neither spoke for a time, sitting in silence and in thought. It was Gandalf who broke the quiet again.

"Where are your dwarf and Elf? I thought they came to see you every day."

"Kili is busy and Tauriel will come later instead."

She spoke so softly Gandalf almost didn't hear her. "Is there something you wish for advice on?"

Ildri's hand came up to play with a lock of her hair as she faced her mentor. "Why do you have such a special interest in us?"

"Because there is a 'us' involving two others who wish to claim you as their own very much. Honestly, I'm amazed they have held out as long as they have."

"What do you mean?"

"You have studied records of both races concerning their ways with Ones and Soul-Half's, you have an idea of what I speak."

Her shoulders slump and Ildri looked defeated. "I don't know what to do."

"You can't stop thinking I presume, about how it came to be?"

"Yes."

"Should it really matter, dear girl?" Her eyes returned to his. "Do you know what you feel to be truth?"

"I don't know."

"I believe you do, but you are resisting what can make you happy. You have two wonderful beings prepared to give you time and space to sort yourself out, disregarding their own pain at the separation." Ildri's head turned to the side, as though ashamed. "This is all new to you, this is no fault of your own, but you need to let go of logic and follow the insane."

Her lips quirked at his words. "Be like you then."

"If you see me that way, then yes." Gandalf answered with a laugh.

Silence reigned again for a few minutes and Ildri's voice echoed in a whisper, "I'm afraid, _Herdir."_

"Then show your fear to Kili and Tauriel. I promise, they will understand and not turn you away."

"But I don't understand how it is possible…"

Gandalf cut her off, "One day _Anduril_ , it will all become clear. Until that day though, wouldn't you rather be confused and happy than confused and angry?"

Yes, yes she would. Ildri thought all those years before she had been at least content, but after meeting Kili and Tauriel with their insistence, she could no longer say the same. She missed them while she was locked away in the library and they went about their daily business. It was time to set everything to rights. Her eyes blinked at the thought and Ildri realized astonished she had finally admitted to herself she wanted to be with them, together.

* * *

Tauriel pushed the door open, wondering why it was closed, and stepped into the library. She saw Ildri sitting in an armchair, staring at the far wall in thought. When she came closer, the wizard spoke.

"Do you think Kili would approve of a window to be constructed in here?"

"For you, I believe he would build a new home."

Tauriel's words didn't seem to affect Ildri at all except the smile that graced her face. "He would, and you one as well to see us happy." The shorter female stood and faced Tauriel. She wore the same wizard garb as when she arrived, refusing to change into anything else. "I would like to apologize."

Ruby red hair shifted as Tauriel tilted her head slightly to the side. "For what instance?"

"Everything and anything I have done to cause you pain."

The Elf was taken aback. Of all the things Ildri could have said, this was the last Tauriel had been expecting. "You mean…"

"I'm afraid, of this with the three of us, I don't know what I should do and it is a feeling I haven't experienced much. Please, forgive me."

She took in the drooped shoulders of her little wizard and closed the distance between them. "Of course I have, there is no way I or Kili could harbor any ill will towards you. How about as an apology, you allow me to hold you to ease my pain?"

There was still some weariness behind Ildri's eyes. "Nothing else?"

"Not unless you want or approve."

After a moment's hesitation, she closed the distance between the two of them and Tauriel's arms immediately wrapped around her body; engulfing it in warmth. With a sigh, Ildri let go of herself and leaned into the body and just breathed, feeling free. Tauriel hugged her tighter and closed her eyes, the figurative hole in her soul from not being able to touch or be close to one of her soul mates, was healing. Now all they needed was Kili.

* * *

 _I had a much harder time with this chapter. I feel as though I am repeating myself on specific topic and tried not to do so. Please, Read and review. Love you all._


	9. Take a Break

**Chapter 9 Take a Break**

"How long have you been able to play with elements?"

Ildri took her eyes away from wall she was focused on and tilted her head curiously at Kili. They were in a random hallway on the lower levels Ildri had found interesting this morning and Kili had found her not long ago during he had apparently ran away from his row of meetings. "Play?"

"Well, you said you didn't control them. Can't think of a better word to use for it."

Play. With elemental magic. With a shake of her head, Ildri returned her attention to the stone of the carved wall. There was odd about the mountain, something she hadn't noticed before; mostly from being constantly distracted. "Was your ancestor the first to dig into the Lonely Mountain?"

Kili was instantly confused. "From what I understand, yes. Why?"

"There is something strange about the way it feels, the energy it emits."

Now he was lost, "It has energy?"

"Everything does, even rocks. Middle Earth was created, it wasn't always here, and it resulted in having magic and energy."

"But what-"

"Your Highness!"

Kili groaned and glared down the hall where Balin and his two guards were coming. Apparently, his advisor was unhappy he had given his detail the slip. All he wanted was a break, and now some alone time to get to know his secretive mate. Tauriel was far more open with her life, more than likely being so young in Elf years, and Ildri didn't like to be around others. So when Kili had found her alone, his stress had melted into happiness. "What?"

"Don't use that tone with me, you know we are under a lot of pressure and watchful eyes of others to see if you will make a mistake. You have a meeting with Lord Dain in half an hour."

Ildri peered over her shoulder at Kili, noting the tense shoulders with the fierce glare. She slid her gaze to Balin who appeared unruffled, then to the guards who did seem a bit uneasy. "What is the meeting about?"

"An agreement supposedly between Dain and Thorin, we have avoided the issue for a month now."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know dwarf rules and deportment as I should've for a King. Can't we push it further back today?"

She saw Balin flash a glance to her and give a sigh. Perhaps she was the other reason for Kili not performing his duties correctly. "Would you mind if I sat in, to learn more about the workings of your race?"

Kili looked taken back in surprise; these meetings were boring and he couldn't believe that was her reason to attend. "I-I guess, if you really want." He saw Balin's open his mouth and stopped whatever he was going to say. "They are going to have to get used to seeing her around at one point or another."

Balin's chest heaved as he released his breath. "Then let's get a move on, maybe we can be on time for this one."

Ildri gave the wall a backwards glance one last time, a slight frown marring her delicate face, resolved to return and figure out what the odd energy was in the mountain. When she looked back, Kili was waiting for her with an extended hand and the others walking ahead. Taking the offered hand, kissed the top of her knuckles before tugging her to his side and walking them to the upper levels. Since admitting defeat and opening herself to her two suitors, her emotions had become a jumble and she had begun feeling or noticing different things about them. Such as now, looking at the top of Kili's head, Ildri truly noticed the difference in height between them. Kili's head came to her shoulder's, a little more than eye level with her chest, meaning he would come about a hands length shorter next to Tauriel if Ildri remembered the Elf's height right.

Not much was talked about between the group as they ascended floors to the room they had been using while Erebor was restored and cleaned. Dain was already waiting inside with two of his guards, sitting at the table while looking at some parchments. Ildri truly had no idea what she was walking into with Kili and Dain, but from Balin's nervousness earlier it must have something to do with the mountain or something within.

"You are late, Your Majesty."

"I am on time, Lord Dain, and seeing how it is my Kingdom, I am never late."

Ildri could feel frustration rolling off Balin. Apparently those lessons forced upon Kili hadn't taken yet, or his young age ruled his demeanor more than his brain. Either way, the advisor was left to smooth it over.

"Our apologies if you have waited long, Lord Dain. Have refreshments been brought in for you yet?"

The irritable dwarf grunted and waved his hand to the other side of the table where a platter of food, water, and mead were sitting near Kili's chair. Untouched. Per dwarf civility, what little there was of it, no one may eat or drink before the King in formal events; such as celebrations or meetings. Ildri watched as Kili poured himself a drink, grabbed an apple, and sat in his thronelike chair before beckoning her to his side. She could feel the Dwarf Lord's eyes watching her, looking her over as she stood to the side of Kili's chair. By his narrowed eyes, she knew he was wondering why she was there in the room and more specifically, next to the King of Erebor. Even more so when he handed her the apple.

"Grab a drink, anyone, and we will try to get this figured out by dinnertime." At Kili's command, the rest of the dwarves took their own refreshments and a seat, turning to Kili and waited for him to start the meeting.

One thing Ildri would give to dwarves that she liked about them, they were direct. Dain's intent and purpose for the meeting was the first words out of his mouth. Apparently, Thorin had promised him a large part of the treasure Smaug was hoarding if he sent reinforcements to help defend Erebor against the people of Laketown, and more specifically the Elves of Mirkwood. A portion promised was never set, only that it would be a fair amount. She watched as Kili, and Balin, argued with Dain about how much and when he would receive payment. Although Thorin was dead and there was no contract written between the two, Kili said he would honor his Uncle's words. But as the two pointed out to their cousin, Erebor and Dain still had to be rebuilt and therefore it would more than likely be years before any gold would be given to him. This news was not well taken and was why they spent almost two hours arguing. At one point, Kili lost his temper and had slammed his hands on the table before hurling his tankard at the wall. His cold tone that told Dain he wouldn't be taken advantage of made more than one person raise an eyebrow at the young dwarrow. It was so extremely out of character, silence ruled the room for a minute before Balin coughed and took over the situation.

In the end, it was agreed Dain would take Thorin's part of the treasure that was in the company agreement he had signed before setting off on the quest. Kili remained in his chair, glaring at the Lord as he made up a contract with Balin before leaving the room with his two guards. The two guards given to him by Dain eyed him wearily but remained at the door silently. At this point, Ildri wasn't sure what to say. She had never attended negotiations, or meetings of any nature really, and wondered if all of them had this much stress piled onto whomever was in charge.

"It wasn't wise to lose your temper, lad."

"I am a dwarf Balin, that is what we do."

"But you aren't a regular dwarf now, you are King and as such you are expected to appear and act in a certain way."

"Why though? If all dwarves are the same, why wouldn't the King be different?"

Balin sighed. "That is the point, Your Majesty, you are supposed to be calmer as a ruler."

Kili looked away from his advisor with a pinched look and Balin held in another sigh. He could only imagine how difficult this was for him, taking on the responsibilities of his Uncle and Brother who were trained for King under the Mountain while not being able to properly grieve over their deaths. "Kili…" the actual use of his name from the advisor made him look back to Balin. "I'm giving you the next few days off, you need time to relax and take in the loss of your family properly. I'll let you know when you are needed again."

A sad and appreciative smile crossed Kili's face. "They weren't just my family."

"True, but they were closest to you. Don't argue with me lad, just go and try not to destroy the mountain." The older dwarf shuffled his parchments together and left the room, stopping only to tell the guards to keep their distance so Kili could relax and they stepped out of the room.

After looking at the open doorway for a minute, Kili twisted around to look up at Ildri. "What am I supposed to do you think?"

She only shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you want, I suppose. I've never been bound by tradition to act proper so maybe something you used to do."

"Would you like to go find Tauriel? We could disappear into the Royal Wing that has been cleaned, and there are windows in some of the apartments."

He sounded so hopeful Ildri didn't want to say no. "If you want, do you know where she is right now?"

"Probably throwing dwarves around in the training ring. Dwalin recruited her to help with some fighting tactics." He jumped up and grabbed her hand, "Come on!"

With no choice, Ildri ran after him with a stumble. The two guards looked after them flabbergasted for a moment before taking off after them. They ran through the halls like dwarflings, residents looked after them curiously and even more so when they saw their King being chased by his guards. No one thought to stop them since there was alarm in the laughter coming from the Ruler and went back to their tasks, talking about what they had just seen. Soon, Kili had Ildri skidding into the Training Hall with him and around the corner of the wall that they leaned against breathlessly. They heard two pairs of feet run past the entryway and down the hall, neither moving until the sounds were far away.

Everyone in the hall was frozen in place after seeing the King and wizard enter and hiding from the dwarves who they saw run by a half minute afterwards. Dwalin was at the edge of the fighting ring watching with an amused look and Tauriel had stopped mid fight with a dwarf staring them with as much curiosity as the others. She knocked the dwarf over with her foot before sheathing her swords and walking over to Kili and Ildri.

"What did you two do?"

"I didn't do anything, he dragged me along with him!"

Tauriel's expression gained a shocked quality to go with her amusement at the vigorous statement from her normally calm mate. She examined Ildri state of breathlessness and mused hair before turning to Kili who appeared similar but with a huge grin on his face. "What did you do?"

"Balin gave me a few days reprieve and said to have fun."

"Dear Mahal, we are all gonna die."

The three ignored Dwalin's exclamation. Seeing this, the leader turned to his stunned troops and tongue lashed them back into focus. While some saw the three disappear from the hall no one mentioned it and Dwalin could only shake his head. That boy was probably going to rain down terror on the mountain unless those two females occupied his time. With a shake of his head to derail where his thoughts might go, the battle warrior bark orders at a few of his younger soldiers who were fighting.

"Don't you have a room already?" Tauriel asked as Kili led them down the Royal wing to choose a set of rooms.

"Yes, but they don't accommodate either of you and that is why we are doing this." He pushed open another door, "How about this one?"

"Is there a balcony or window?"

Kili stepped into the room with a torch at the same question Ildri had asked the last three rooms. "It doesn't look like it…"

"Then no."

"I hadn't realize you needed the open sky so much." Kili said as he closed the doors.

"Not me, Tauriel. It doesn't bother me much to be in closed spaces." Kili and Tauriel stopped and looked at her in wonder. "What?"

"Nothing." Kili answered quickly. It was improvement, Ildri wanting to do something for one of them openly, and both knew not to comment on it by now. He led them to the next set of doors and pushed open on of the doors. He took a step in and looked around. There were no doors but carved, open doorways and different style than he would have expected to find. Something drew him in and was followed by Ildri and Tauriel who looked around by the light of the torch.

"This has touch of a race other than dwarves." Tauriel said, running her fingers over the fire mantle.

"Do you recognize it?" Kili asked looking back at her.

Tauriel shook her head but Ildri gave an answer.

"It looks like designs from an old city back west."

"Which one?" Kili inquired.

"It doesn't exist anymore, I saw drawings of it some time ago; from the first age I believe."

Kili hummed in interest as he spied a single door on the other side of the room. He crossed over and eyed the metal latch keeping it shut, possibly locked. He was lost in thought and didn't hear the other two coming up behind him.

"These rooms are build similar to a hobbit home, if you take certain things into consideration. Why wou..." Ildri stopped talking and stared at the door also. "That leads outside."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it, the wind, and the stone that was taken to make a door." She ran a hand down the wood and over the latch. Her fingers danced around the metal and they watched sparks fly from her hand and into the door. A loud click was heard and Ildri stepped back.

Giving her and then the door a strange look, Kili pulled the catch and yanked the door open. A blast of cold air hit all three in the face and they were all sent speechless from the sight they beheld. These rooms were located at the curve of the mountain, giving them a majestic view of the widespread wilderness behind the mountain.

"It's beautiful." Tauriel breathed out. Usually it wasn't her manner of speaking, but being stuck under stone for days will have some effect.

Ildri agreed but was curious about something. "Who did these rooms belong to?"

"I have no idea and it doesn't matter any more, they are now ours. Unless there are objections?" Nothing was said. "Perfect, I'll have all of our belongings brought here and the room freshened."


	10. Hiding

**Chapter 10 Hiding**

Within an hour, all of their meager belongings were in the rooms and the two poor guards who had chased them were glaring at Kili from the doorway. Balin had somehow found out about the move and was now arguing quietly with Kili on the other side of the living room while Ildri and Tauriel watched. There were already a few dwarrowdams who had traveled from the Iron Hills to help with the clean up going through the rooms, dusting and tidying up areas while making a list of tasks to be done later.

"You aren't thinking, lad! You can't have two unmarried females occupy your rooms!"

Everyone quieted and stared at Balin's outburst. Ildri looked around the room after a moment, slightly confused. She tugged on Tauriel's sleeve.

"Why can't he?"

The Elf looked down at the wizard. "As he said, we are not married."

"But we are bonded, isn't that more than married?" Ildri's nose scrunched up as she thought back on the Dwarf Laws she knew about.

"Anyone who isn't His Highness, a Wizard or Elf, get out and shut the door."

Ildri blinked in surprise and watched the four dwarves leave the rooms, the guards giving a hesitant backwards look before softly shutting the door behind them. What could the dwarf have to say that couldn't be said in front of others.

"Kili, I love you like a son, but just two hours after I tell you to release some frustrations, you go and break several Rules of dwarvish tradition. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, and I see no wrong in wanting my two Ones in close vicinity to myself. You want me to grieve properly after losing my brother and Uncle, this is what will help me."

Balin ran a hand over his face. "You are King! You of all dwarves have to follow the Rules set down by our ancestors."

"Why? What good did they ever do for me? Leave me with almost no family because of a gold sickness running in our blood, nothing else. I could care less about the damn throne, Balin, I want to see my brother at my side again laughing as though nothing ever happened!" By now, fury and sorrow were clouding Kili's face and the old advisor's shoulders slumped.

"I would give anything in the world Kili, to make that happen for you. But the reality now is that _you_ are King and nothing will change that, so please, don't make these situations harder than they should be. The ladies cannot stay here, I will have the rooms across the hall cleaned and made up for them to stay in until we can deal with this problem."

"What problem?"

"You have two Ones Kili, it isn't natural for dwarves; never mind neither of them are one of us. We have to plan how to work around many issues involving your bonding. I will have someone fetch them when the rooms are ready." Balin turned and left the rooms with Kili staring after him, his mouth slightly agape.

Tauriel and Ildri hadn't said anything during their exchange and neither could think of something to say that would comfort him. While Ildri couldn't wrap her head around why Balin was acting so, Tauriel understood more. Not only were dwarves and Elves in constant dislike of each other, there hadn't ever been a soul bond between races. On top of that, it was tradition to be married before sharing quarters. Their free-spirited dwarf was a rare being, one not caring of restrictions or consequences, which made him as King that much harder. Ildri took a step away from her and walked over to Kili whose face was twisted with different emotions.

"I may not understand why your friend is acting so strangely, I do know that I don't agree with him. We will stay here, your Rules be damned." She couldn't fight the protectiveness rising in here at seeing Kili so tormented and while the emotion was foreign to her, she knew to act upon it. "And if he has a problem, I can light a fire under his robes."

That got Kili to laugh and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Fili would have liked you, is that what you've done to Gandalf in the past?"

"Only once."

He laughed again and more tears fell. By then, Tauriel was next to them and took the crown from his head, tossing it across the room gently. This made him laugh more at her blatant disregard for his stature. "I thought you had to ask the elements for help?"

"They are more than willing to assist me in a task like that, remember they have done it before."

More tears rolled down his face. Yes, Fili would have loved her well as a sister; and Thorin as a niece. Now they would never meet and he wouldn't see them until he died and went to Mahal's Halls alone. Overwhelming sadness took over his body and he could no longer stand, collapsing to the stone only to be caught by Tauriel. She guided him to the ground and rested his head on her lap, long fingers threading through his hair while Ildri bolted the door with a large piece of wood and focused on freezing the door solidly. No one was going to enter and tear them apart. Ildri joined the two on the floor, holding Kili's hand and stroking the back of it while he wept for the death of his family.

Not long after, Balin stood on the other side of the block, frozen door more than frustrated and Gandalf at his side. "What am I supposed to do? Or tell his mother? Gandalf, can you open it?"

The wizard stood tall and straight, barely paying attention to the dwarf. "Hm? Oh, no not at all. This is magic that cannot be undone except by the wizard who cast it, I'm afraid you won't be getting into the rooms tonight."

Balin expression fell into a worrisome one. "The boy has no sense of self-preservation, this isn't the time to be rebelling."

"Perhaps it is best for this to happen, Master Balin. Dwarves are stuck in the same routine as when they were created, perhaps it is time for someone to shake the rest of you out of routine."

"There are dwarves calling for him to be taken from the Throne, Gandalf, his birthright. I'm not sure all those who spoke aren't going to harm him." The old dwarf sighed, "I don't want him hurt. Why can't he see that?"

"Have you told him about this, or even ask if this is what he wants? Young Kili said it himself the day after the battle 'Fili died while I lived, it's only right I take his place'. He didn't see a choice in the matter. Leave them alone for now and they will emerge when it is time. Besides, I heard you have given him a few days reprieve."

"To avoid something like this from happening. Fine, I will leave them to comfort him and later talk to him about what is happening behind his back." Balin turned a fierce glare onto the two guards standing at the door still. "I don't want to hear a word of this anywhere in Erebor, am I clear? As far as anyone knows, the King is taking a small vacation to ease his mind." The guards nodded and Balin walk away with Gandalf meandering behind him.

Three days passed by without the door being opened and Balin was beginning to wonder if they were still alive since no food had been able to make it into the rooms. But he was still unable to get the door to open, no matter what he tried to communicate through the thick wood. Little did he know, food was being delivered to the rooms; just not in any way he would have thought. Inside, next to the fire in the main room, the couple of three were enjoying roasted rabbit and vegetables with the company of a hawk who had flown through the balcony door for the first time two days ago.

"Now, where did you say this bird came from?" Kili asked intrigued by the animal as he fed it the innards of the rabbit.

"I never did, I'm not sure where he came from or why he is so friendly." Ildri was frowning again with a crinkle in her brow.

"He isn't mine either." Tauriel said again when he looked at her.

"Strange."

"Although, there is something familiar about him…I can't quite place it. Almost like I met him before and can't remember."

Kili gave a side glance to Ildri. "Maybe you just don't remember."

"Impossible, I remember everything." Both turned to her, intrigued.

"Everything. Like from the day you were born or that you've learned?" Kili asked.

"From the day I woke up, I don't remember being born."

"Istari were created, by Eru, if I remember correctly." Tauriel supplied.

"Yes, but I don't know him. Since waking up, I've never left Middle Earth."

It was their turn to frown at her. "Why does that not make sense to me?" Kili murmured.

"Because it doesn't. From my lessons with Legolas about Istari, they were spirits who took the form of old men when they came here. I'm not certain about the memory loss, but it wouldn't make sense to take away memories of being in Valinor." Tauriel looked at Ildri closely. "Is that why you spent so much time in the Library, trying to find out why you have no memories?"

She nodded. The Elf was spot on about her fruitless search that had ended a week ago. There was still Dale to look through but with the snow, Ildri didn't want to travel between the two Kingdoms. "There is a feeling, deep down, that I don't belong here as a wizard. That I was someone else before I woke up on the shore, and I want to know why."

"Then we will help you. There has to be a reason, and you've asked Gandalf about it?"

"He never answers my questions. It is something he does, wants others to make their own way in life with little to no interference."

A thoughtful silence fell between the three for a few minutes and then Ildri spoke up again.

"How long are we going to make them worry?"

Kili raised a brow, "Who?"

"Balin and the rest, they keep dropping by to test the door."

He looked impressed that she could tell when others were at the door, trying to get in. "At least one more day, maybe two." Kili wiped his hands clean and stood. "I think a bath is in order, for all of us. Did you want to pull in snow Ildri, or would you like some help?"

"I can do it, don't worry about me."

That was how they bathed and kept hydrated the last few days, from melting snow from the mountain top through the balcony door. The mysterious hawk brought them small animals and bags of fruits or vegetables from who knows where, and none of them asked after the first time.

It was two days later when the frost melted off the door, startling the guards, and the sound of scraping wood filled the silent corridor. The two dwarves froze, not knowing if they should stay or go get Lord Balin as he had instructed them the first day. But the door swung open and the first person they saw was the female wizard, which made sense, and then their King followed by the Elf.

"Your Majesty, Lord Balin wished to be notified immediately when you emerged." The guard on the right announced.

"By all means, let's notify him." Kili waved a hand for them to move and took lead with either female to each side and slightly behind him. No one said a word as the other two dwarves caught up to them and told the King where he could find his advisor. Apparently, Balin had all but taken over his position temporarily and was constantly in the King's Study. Kili didn't bother knocking and walked right in, seeing immediately Balin was in a deep discussion with Dwalin.

"So yer still alive, laddie."

He grinned at Dwalin's drawl, "Still breathing. Did I interrupt something important or do you mind if I speak with Balin now?"

The warrior ran his gaze over the trio and then to his brother. "We will speak later." And left the room.

Kili turned to his two guards. "If you could wait outside…" It was more of a demand than a request and they did so without further request, leaving Kili, Balin, Ildri, and Tauriel alone in the room. "I need to speak to you about Dain."

"You have no idea how true of a statement that is, lad. We have much to speak about." Balin said grimly.


	11. Something is Wrong

_I AM ALIVE! Yes, I know I haven't updated in a veeeeeery long time. been way too f*ing busy. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter._

 **Chapter 11 Something is Wrong**

"Dain wants the throne for himself, he wants to be King of Erebor."

Silence followed the announcement and the other three in the room gave the older dwarf an array of expressions. Of course, Kili was the first to speak and with little concern.

"Well, that solve more than one problem of mine then doesn't it? When can I give it to him?" Balin's jaw dropped, Ildri looked to him curiously while Tauriel shook her head. Kili watched his advisor flounder for words before the ability to speak came back.

"Give it to him!" Ildri looked down at Balin in concern at his outburst. The usually calm dwarf was turning red and she could see anger lining the edges of his face. "The crown isn't some trinket you can just….give away. You are next in line, the only way Dain would receive the throne is through your death!"

That comment drew concern from the two females in the room as their attention turned back to Kili, who still looked nonplussed. "So I die, then the world can leave me alone."

Balin's shoulders fell, his fingers unclenched, and tears came to his eyes. "Why would you say such a thing lad?"

Ildri and Tauriel couldn't agree more. However, both had an idea he didn't mean he wished to die. Tauriel motioned to the other red head and nodded her chin for them to step away. This wasn't their conversation nor a world they truly understood, Kili and Balin would have to talk, or yell, this discussion through.

Kili approached Balin and set his hands on the hunched shoulders before him. "In no way did I mean I wished to actually die, Balin. But for the life I truly wish to live, it would be simple and easier for everyone if I didn't exist to them anymore."

"This is your home, whether you lived here or not. And what of your mother? How would you expect her to understand this decision?"

"I can't say I know, but think about it Balin." Kili took a step away and waved to the two women standing at the other side of the room watching them. "Do you really think dwarves will accept a King with two Ones who aren't dwarves themselves? Asking them to step into that position further is asking for trouble, and I don't believe just from those here in Erebor." He turned back to the older dwarf, "you know this to be true. Not everyone can or wants to try and understand what is different like you. Therefore, if Dain wants the throne, I will gladly disappear."

"How did you turn out so different but with the same dwarven stubbornness as Thorin?"

"Stroke of luck."

Balin let out a sad laugh. "We will speak more of this tonight, when there isn't an audience behind the door trying to listen in on us." He pulled Kili into a hug and they embraced in silence for a moment. As they separated, Balin took a deep breath and slapped Kili on the shoulder. "Come, you have much to catch up on. You are still King today."

Kili was taken away by Balin and his guards, leaving Tauriel and Ildri up to their own devices. It was a reluctant separation and it took some persuasion to make Kili go about his duties for now. Ildri decided to return to the hall from a few days prior alone while Tauriel descended the many stairs to the training hall to exercise since they had been so lazy while absconded in the rooms. It took little time for her to find said hallway and the section of stone that held her attention before. There was something about the mountain in that spot that felt familiar, like a memory just out of reach. A sense that had brushed the edges of her conscious like a warm hug; a feeling she had only recently discovered and could compare. She stood facing the cool stone and placed her hands flat on the mostly smooth surface. Taking a deep breath, Ildri flared out her magic and senses into the mountain

Instantly her magic reacted. It had quickly found the source she was looking for and intertwined with it, caressing movements like lovers meeting after a long absence. Jerking away from the way, Ildri opened her eyes and stared at the innocent looking stone in shock. What in the name of the Valar was happening? Something wasn't right; she couldn't have been told to come here for the single reason of saving Kili. Not that she minded him now, but there was a possibility of an underlaying reason and she only knew of one person who could answer that thought and was in the mountain; Gandalf.

Ildri strode down the hallway, not looking at any of the dwarves or men who passed by her. A deep frown was cut into her face as her robes flapped around her with purpose. Coming to the door she sought, Ildri planted a firm hand upon it and flung the metal door open. Her eyes immediately found her mentor who was sitting by the fireplace, puffing on his pipe.

"Why was I brought here?"

Gandalf cleared his throat and looked across from him where Bilbo was sitting, who Ildri hadn't notice before and didn't care now. Seeing her unwavering expression with her question, he stood and patted the hobbit on the shoulder. "I will return shortly and we will continue our talk." With a gesture to exit the room, he followed her into the hallway where he led her further up the corridor away from other ears. Once he deemed them out of earshot, Gandalf stopped and turned to his former ward. "What is the matter?"

"I've had this annoying feeling in the back of my mind since we met on Ravenhill that all of this,  
Ildri waved her arm around her head, "Was arranged. Whether for just me or not, I'm not sure, but there is something going on and I demand to know what is going on."

With a sigh, Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff. "If it was arranged my dear girl, it was done so without my knowledge. I cannot think of a good reason to keep you here longer than you want or trick you into coming here with another purpose other than what you were told."

The dead, cold stare Ildri had leveled at him spoke volumes, mostly insults. "Longer than I want? I wanted to leave the day I arrived!" Her voice bounced off the stone walls. "You practically tricked me into staying here out of pity for Kili and Tauriel."

"That was for you," Gandalf said gently. "Anyone with half a brain could recognize what is between the three of you even if most are too hardheaded to find it a good pairing. You needed them and they you, all three of you were deteriorating from within and it took Kili to meet you for your own mind to realize what was happening to your soul; although you were hardly welcoming to the thought at the time. Is it such a terrible fate, that you might have been tricked into coming to Erebor to find those two who complete you?"

Her glare intensified. "You know very well that wasn't what I speak of, and no; now I find my life a bit more tolerable having them with me. You say that you have no idea that someone could have tricked me here? I seriously doubt that. There is something going on here, more than me finding impossible soulmates."

He took in her appearance and harried expression. "What happened to make you burst into my room?"

"There is something in this mountain, something that was here long before the first dwarf carved their pick into its side. I can feel it, hidden beneath the surface and hiding behind certain walls; a foreign yet familiar magic."

"That is not entirely strange, Osgiliath has a magical feel to it one of its fallen towers, as does Weathertop.

This was news to her since she had lived in Gondor for a time and never felt a magic like this outside her fellow wizards. "Why would Osgiliath and Weathertop have magic in its ruins?"

"There were Palantiri stored at both many years ago for communication, if you remember from your history, one can only assume they were put in specific locations for a reason."

She shook her head, this wasn't the same. "I've been to both and the latent magic stored at both ruins is faint, nothing like what is here." Ildri narrowed her eyes at Gandalf in thought. "You can't feel it can you, what lies beneath the stone?" Silence lingered in the air between them at her question. "How could you know what I'm talking about if you don't know what it is?"

"It is obvious, I would think." Gandalf said simply as he shifted his weight. "You have a connection to this mountain and whatever lies within it, but I would suggest treading carefully as Lord Dain seems to be disgruntled with your dwarf."

"I know, Balin already spoke to us." Ildri muttered in return, her eyes looking around them. "Would you tell me, Gandalf, if there was some plan involving me?"

"I cannot give you the answer you seek, child. However, I do promise if there was ever malicious intent towards you, nothing would stop me from making sure you were safe."

It wasn't what she was looking for, but it was better than the worst answer. At the very least, he cared for her enough to make sure she would personally be safe. There was nothing more to say and nothing was learned in their conversation. Ildri was still discontent with her lack of answer about the magic deep in the mountain and she had a feeling that wouldn't change anytime soon. With a bow of her head, she turned on her heel and walked the path to the front gate. Within her, the magic was in turmoil and begging to be let out. As Gandalf said many times before, it was all connected to her emotions; which right now were in a whirlwind. What was needed right now was freedom and exercise, let her magic run wild as the hills around the Lonely Mountain.

Not longer than an hour after Ildri and Gandalf's talk, Tauriel excused herself from the training hall needing a break. She inclined her head at Dwalin who was watching the soldiers in the ring behind her, to which he returned, before leaving the hall. Even though the time was short, it was a decent stretch for her muscles and she didn't remain completely inactive during their self-imprisonment. Having no where to go nor an idea of where Ildri was, Tauriel made her way to the front gate to inspect the snowfall at the entrance of the kingdom. Judging by what was on the small balcony in the rooms, it had to of been at least a foot. As she neared the entrance hall, loud commotion of voices hit her sensitive ears and Tauriel paused at the adjoining hall to watch and listen to the dwarves at the ramparts. When words like magic and wizard met her ears, she wondered if it was Ildri outside capturing their attention. Her assumption was correct when one of the dwarves commented on the bright red hair, comparing them to flames, and she made her way to the stone steps.

The dwarves parted for her as she walked among them and once at the edge, Tauriel laid her hand on the snow dusted battlements and looked down. Sure enough, there was Ildri; not a hundred yards out and putting on a wonderful magic display with the falling snow. While it wasn't clear to the others what she was creating, Tauriel could see the changing figures and ice sculptures around her One. Curious as to what had Ildri out in the freezing temperatures, Tauriel leapt over the side and gracefully down the wall, over the frozen moat and soft snow until she was just feet away from Ildri. There, she watched the display for a few moments before speaking.

"What is wrong?" There was a slight falter in the wizard's movements which forewarned Tauriel.

"Nothing, why should there be?"

Tauriel half circled around the sculptures, her feet not making an impression on the snow. "I can only assume there might be a problem when you would be out in freezing conditions, putting you and your magic on display for others."

Ildri stopped and looked back towards the mountain and saw her audience. Her response at the many eyes staring at her was unexpected, at least to almost everyone on the ramparts. With her hands flat, she spun in a circle that drew up snow, raised her arms and thrusted them down quickly, making the circle of snow around the two of them into a dome that turned into ice. Tauriel turned around slowly, astounded by the beauty of the frozen entrapment and ran her fingers over the semi clear wall. Mentally shaking herself, Tauriel looked back to Ildri who was slipping into her tormented, frowning expression.

"Something is wrong. What happened?"

Ildri looked down at the scenery she had created, the little figures and structures no higher than her knees. "Do you remember when I had mentioned feeling magic in the mountain? Two days ago."

"Of course."

"There's something more to it now. I went back to see if I could sense any more in the area that would give more information," Ildri tapered off; still looking down at her creation. "When I touched the magic with mine, it was like it knew me and had been expecting me. Something is going on here, Tauriel, I wasn't sent here for the sole purpose of ensuring the line of Durin. I can feel it. Whatever found its way into the mountain before the dwarves is connected to me somehow but I'm not sure how."

Tauriel's own brow was furrowed now. While she believed Ildri and her knowledge of magic, there was no history on the lonely mountain before the first Durin claimed it for the Dwarf Nation. Her only skeptic thought was how could the strain of magic Ildri felt be there in the first place. She didn't voice her thoughts however, seeing how upset her partner was, but instead took slow steps to her. Tauriel cupped the other woman's cold face with her hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling her in for a hug. She had no idea how to handle the stressed wizard and this was her first reaction to how sad and upset Ildri looked.

"We will find out, even if we have to go back to every library you ever visited to find an answer.

* * *

 _So, let me know how you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. Have a lovely day!_


	12. What To DO

_Thank you to those who left a review on the last chapter and more thanks to Angel who gave me the idea i needed to step forward with the next chapter._

 **Chapter 12 What To Do**

Kili slumped into a chair next to the small fire burning in the rooms he, Ildri, and Tauriel had been absconded in until that morning. He wasn't cut out for the duties tied together with being king; Fili was and always had been. His brother had taken to Balin's lessons like fish to water with all the rationality of youth. It had always seemed like destiny had worked itself out in that manner before, giving the first born the gifts needed to be King. While it had never bothered Kili much before, it burned him now knowing that Fili was so much better suited to lead their people than himself and yet was the one to die. Lifting the crown from his head, Kili studied the metalwork. His fingers clenched around the crown as his mind warred against him until he threw the piece against the opposite wall with a scream. It was quickly followed by the chair he had just been sitting on, the wood splintering and showering the floor in pieces.

The silence that followed was broken by the crack of a burning log as Kili fell to his knees. The mountain was cold, and though Balin said it was his home, it never felt as such in the weeks since the battle. At most, the few days he had been alone with his Ones were the closest he felt to having a home again. Even in the Blue Mountains, something always felt off. His dark eyes landed on the crown that had rolled back towards him and watched the flames glint off the metal. Why was he so different from other dwarves? Physically and mentally? He looked nothing like anyone in his family as far as he could tell and definitely didn't act similar, although Fili did share some of his off traits. Kili knew that he was loved by those close to him, that never faltered; except when Thorin lost his mind briefly when the sickness took hold of him. His train of thought halted and Kili frowned.

The sickness. Whether it gold or Dragon, there is no way it could have just disappeared.

Dain.

There was something else influencing his cousin's mind other than his thoughts. While Dain was ambitious, Thorin never warned them of greed or deception in his tales. A frown etched itself on Kili's face and the young dwarf stood up slowly. Why would Dain be the only one affected? His mood left self-pity and torment the more he wondered why the Iron Hills Lord was acting the way he was now and not as he had been immediately following the battle. Staring into the fire, Kili tried to recount the days around his Uncles death to remember when Dain had started acting differently but those days were hazy at best. Perhaps Balin would know, or Dwalin, someone who would have taken notice of such an extreme personality change; even if they didn't know the dwarf lord. Kili's head snapped up.

Nori.

Forgetting the crown on the ground, Kili spun on his heel and wretched the door open when he reached it, startling the two guards, and proceeded swiftly down the hall to where Balin's rooms where in an adjacent wing. He assumed his advisor would be there since Balin had sent him off to retire and it was late in the day. Minutes later, Kili knocked on the door to Balin's apartment and waited impatiently for the elder dwarf to answer. The door swung open easily and Balin was surprised to see him standing there, not that Kili blamed him.

"Your Highness… what can I help you with?"

Kili stepped around him and shut the door firmly, bolting it quickly so the guards wouldn't have a chance to enter. He led a slightly bewildered Balin away from the entrance in case they could overhear them. "Is it possible for Dain to have the gold sickness that runs through the Durin blood?"

Balin appeared more confused than before. "He is of the Durin line, however none of his family showed any signs like those of your paternal ancestors."

"I think it's happened."

Shaking his arm free from Kili's grasp, Balin stroked his beard thoughtfully while peering at Kili through narrowed eyes. "What brings you to this conclusion?"

"Think of it, of the dwarf you knew before and the one walking around now. Is there a difference?"

"Well, yes. But that could be from a number of occurrences."

"I know nothing of him other than what Thorin told us and I can tell you there is something different about him now."

While the young King did have a point, Balin couldn't just have Dain detained for a malady that has only shown in Kili's family. "Why would no one else have showed signs, there has been no dwarves here uncommonly attached to the gold in the mountain. Besides, Dwalin and I are the same, never mind you, Gloin and Oin, and we are all cousins. What reason would it only effect only him?"

Kili shoved his hand through his disheveled hair. It was a solid point Balin presented, what was the difference that could make only one of Durin's line act against another. "I don't- I don't know. But there is something wrong with him Balin, you must believe me."

Balin put his hands on Kili's shoulders, "If there is lad, we will find out and take the measures to secure him. And in time, heal him. But you cannot go throwing around accusations like this, it will cause a stir in our people more than there is already. We will keep this quiet and investigate on our own, should Dain be affected, then we will decide the next step. Go to sleep Kili, rest your mind."

He could only shake his head. While Kili knew Balin was right, something in him said there wasn't much time left to find the evidence they needed. Without a word, he broke away from Balin's hold and left the rooms; his guards keeping up with him silently. Kili didn't notice Balin watching him leave or when the older dwarf walked to another room down the hall and entered his brothers rooms without knocking.

Many floors below, Tauriel stood next to Ildri at the top of the mining caves. Looking down, all that could be seen was darkness since the cables and ropes were being inspected and repaired before anyone was allowed down. After Tauriel had talked the wizard back into the mountain, she followed Ildri up, down, and around halls finding the traces of magic she had found. That was how they ended up standing there with a scattering of dwarves around them, not moving or talking. It was the end of the line. Somewhere down in the mines was the beginning, or ending, point of the mysterious magic threading through the mountain.

"It isn't here."

"What isn't?"

"The source of what I'm looking for, it may have been here long ago but no more." Ildri knew she could probably go look herself with the help of her magic, but Tauriel would follow her and that was a risk no worth taking.

"If it was as strong as you say, it couldn't have gone far. Right?"

"In theory, yes. However, I have no idea what it is."

They stood there for a few minutes longer before Tauriel spoke up.

"Come, it's getting late and Kili will be wondering where we are doing."

Ildri was hard pressed to move, but the Elf was insistent. In silence, they climbed the many stairs once more to the rooms they left this morning. Curiously, there were no guards there which meant there was no Kili. The two females exchanged looks before opening the door. The sight of a smashed chair greeted them along with Kili's crown laying innocently on the rug near the barely burning fire. Both were instantly on alert and soundlessly moved into the main area, looking around for any threats. Tauriel lifted her hand and Ildri stopped moving, watching as she focused on the door.

"There's someone coming."

The words were almost inaudible. "Just one?"

"Three."

Both remained still and out of sight from the door as footsteps echoed in the hall. Tension was thick in the room, growing as the noise grew closer. Neither knew what to expect since it almost looked like there was a struggle in their rooms. As they readied themselves for someone to enter, they heard Kili's voice give a curt order and both bodies relaxed with relief. It wasn't until he shut and locked the door did they approach him.

"What happened in here?"

Kili didn't even startle at Ildri's sudden question. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to us."

Tauriel spoke this time and the demand in her tone almost made him smile. "I don't want to talk about it." He walked past them, stopping to look at the crown on the floor, and then into the bedroom.

"I'm not sure what to do."

The blunt honesty from Ildri threw Tauriel off for a moment. "Neither do I, but let's honor his wish tonight and tomorrow we will talk to him; about this and what you found."

It was almost eerily quiet in the rooms, the cold creeping in as the fire was about to die. Ildri looked over at it, spied a fresh pile of wood off to the side and walked over, renewing the blaze easily. "You can go to sleep Tauriel, I don't need to right now." She didn't look behind her but knew the Elf hadn't gone into the room.

"This is one of those moments we spoke of before, where one of us needs the other. I understand you are still growing accustom to us and the feelings involved, but right now I think Kili needs the presence of his Ones even if he doesn't ask."

"Is that normal?" Ildri asked after a moment.

"Have you never wanted to be comforted but afraid to ask?" There was genuine curiosity in the question.

"No. I've never liked to be near others. Gandalf, Beorn, and Radagast are the only exceptions and that took years."

A sigh came from Tauriel. "I'm not saying you have to do anything but be near him, maybe run your fingers through his hair."

Ildri thought back to earlier when Tauriel held her and petted her head. The gesture was comforting. She stood and grabbed the book on an end table she had been reading and motioned for Tauriel to proceed her into the room. All she could do was try, they couldn't get mad for her not wanting to do something she was uncomfortable with still. It was dark in the bedroom and cold, making Ildri immediately light a fire from the stacked logs. The room lit up and they spied Kili facedown on the bed and the mysterious hawk nestled on a nearby chair. Tauriel discarded all weapons, over-clothes, and boots at the foot of the bed and crawled over Kili to nestle into his left side. It was an odd sight, a tall and lanky Elf trying to burrow into the chest of a Dwarf much shorter, but no one in that room cared.

After watching them for a moment, Ildri resigned to her fate that Tauriel wanted and arranged herself at the head of the bed in an upright position with a pillow behind her and Kili next to her legs. Holding her book open with her left hand, Ildri began reading from the light of the fire and her right hand went to his head. The soft strands ran through her fingers and nails ran along his scalp every so often. It wasn't long before two of the three bed occupants were sound asleep.

* * *

 _All i ask for is reviews to know what everyone thought of the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, i know it was a brief one._


	13. By Mahal, What Happened

_Hey hey, two chapters in two days. Haven't done that for a while._

 **Chapter 13 By Mahal, What Happened**

Dawn broke through the clouds and warmed the mountainside for the first time in days. In their room, on the bed, the three soul mates slept on peacefully. An odd sight to any who would come upon them, but only the single bird privy to the bedroom didn't heed them any mind. It was an hour after sun rise when a knock echoed through the rooms and stirred the occupants. It took another two knocks to cause one of them to wake and it was Ildri who seemed more startled at the fact she had fallen asleep. Unable to sit up, she saw Tauriel's hand tangled in her hair and Kili's arm wrapped around her lower stomach. Apparently, she had fallen over onto the pillows above their heads. She made quick work of Tauriel's long fingers gripping the red strands before sliding out from under Kili's heavy arm. Another knock resounded and Ildri went to the door, sliding the lock, and opening the entrance to see Balin standing before her; his expression turning exasperated.

"There is no chance of you and Lady Tauriel having your own rooms is there." It wasn't a question because Balin had given up any hope of the new King following that rule.

"Does it matter so much?"

"Actually, yes. But that's neither here nor there right now, Kili needs to wake up and attend his duties." Balin paused when he saw the broken wood behind Ildri. "The earlier the start, the earlier the finish. Perhaps that will bribe him away from you two."

Ildri gave him a bland stare before moving aside to let him in while she returned to the bedroom. Kili was still asleep while Tauriel was looking at her over him. They stared at each other for a moment before Ildri spoke.

"Balin wants Kili to wake up."

Tauriel sat up, or at least tried to, but Kili's hand was wrapped in her hair as Tauriel's had been in Ildri's. When she tried to tug it out of his grasp, she was pulled back down to the bed with a yelp and Kili's leg was thrown over her. Ildri watched this with a raised eyebrow; he was awake. With an inhale and a twist of her hand, a bubble of water gathered in her hand. She leaned over the bed and carefully directed the water over Kili's skin, making the liquid ice cold, and focused on it going under his clothes and around his torso. As soon as she started, Kili shrieked and released Tauriel to scamper away from the bed to yank his shirts off.

Ildri waved her hand, making the water dissipate, and watched as Kili continued to dance around for a few moments. Something buzzed in her mind at the sight of his naked skin and turned to Tauriel in question only to find her looking at Kili with interest. Returning her attention to the dwarf, Ildri took notice of his well-muscled and just hairy chest. She had seen other men undressed or half-naked but never gave them any thought or reaction.

When his frantic moves stopped, Kili pinned a half-hearted glare at the wizard only to see her looking at him lost in thought and dare he say, intrigue. While he appreciated the attention she focused on him, he also had no idea what to do and his body was quickly catching up with his brain. Frantically, Kili looked to Tauriel for help and immediately knew there was none when he saw the same interest, only more naked, on her face as Ildri's. He remained frozen in the same spot for a few breathes not sure what to do. Thankfully, Balin decided for him.

"Your Highness, if you are always going to take this long then I will have to insist on a valet."

Kili jerked himself back to the present and wasn't sure to thank or curse his advisor. With a deep breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose and answered him. "Ten minutes!"

"Five."

"Seven!"

Ildri watched slightly baffled as they called to one another, Kili sounding more urgent than his opponent. She took a step to him only to be stopped by Kili making a 'stop' gesture. Balin's voice didn't call back any those in the room took that as a sign of agreement. He exhaled and dropped his hands.

"I'll be in the bathroom, don't open the door."

With those words, Kili spun on his heel and vanished into the adjoining room, slamming the door. A thud could be heard as the bar fell into place and Ildri looked curiously at Tauriel who was now sitting on the edge of the bed looking at said door in amusement.

"Is he feeling alright?"

Tauriel combed her fingers through her hair to untangle the damage Kili and sleep had done. "Yes and no."

Full confusion covered the wizard's face. "How can it be both?"

"It's a pleasurable pain." Nothing. One would think Ildri was a child and not hundreds of years old. "We'll explain it later. Let's leave with him and have some breakfast, then we can look more into this mysterious magic." At Ildri's nod, she knelt and gathered her belongings from the ground; dressing herself. Minutes later, the bathroom door was still shut and Balin's voice called out again.

"Your Highness!"

The heavy door was whipped open to reveal a clean and somewhat disgruntled Kili. He was now wearing new shirts with the same pants and boots from before. "Shut up, old bastard." The second part was muttered so only Ildri and Tauriel could hear it and the first quirked a bow while the other smiled.

"Are you feeling well?"

Kili looked up at Ildri whose face was contorted in concern. Why did he have the feeling she had no idea what was going on? "Yes, just don't have any desire to leave." For so many reasons.

"Oh."

"King Kili, time is up!"

A growl came from Kili as he adjusted his clothes once more and jerked open the bedroom door. "Is it your goal not to let me be happy?"

"You can be happy on your down time. First, let's eat. I assume your ladies will be joining us?"

Kili opened his mouth to speak, whether he was going to say yes or not would never be known as Tauriel chose to answer for him.

"Of course, we are all hungry." There was a particular gleam to her eye as she looked at Kili who appeared to shift in discomfort.

Exhaling slowly first, Kili gritted his teeth and made a brief fist. "Let's get this day going." He advanced to the door, snatching the crown from Balin's hand as he walked by and the other three watched him leave.

"Did we do something?" Ildri asked Tauriel.

Balin wanted to know the same at first until he saw the Elf smile and decided otherwise. Tauriel shook her head and placed a comforting hand on Ildri's shoulder. Shaking his own head, Balin gestured for them to exit the rooms first.

Not a word was spoken from Kili to his two partners from when they left the rooms to when he finished eating and left. Balin was weary, Ildri bewildered, and Tauriel amused with a pinch of annoyed. She steadfastly refused to tell the magical woman why he could be acting in such a way, assuring her that Kili would explain it to her. An action she was going to insist on now since he had acted in such a way.

Kili briskly made his way to the meeting hall they had been in yesterday. Hearing another set of footsteps approaching quickly, he kept his attention forward until a white beard caught the corner of his eye. He was a bit surprised to see Balin matching him step for step at the quick pace.

"Something bothering you this morning, lad?" Balin asked lowly.

"Nothing different from yesterday."

The other dwarf hummed and let the subject drop. Silently, they continued to their destination; Kili nodding greetings to those who he met along the way. When the entrance to the meeting hall came into view, Balin and Kili stopped short at seeing Dain's guards posted outside.

"What in the name of Mahal is he doing in there? Alone?"

Kili guess was just as good as Balin's and he wasn't any less incensed. While it wasn't the King's official meeting hall, where they would convene to discuss matters or present problems, it was set up as a temporary one which meant the same rules applied. That also meant no one could enter or be left alone inside without the King or his guards present, and as far as either of them knew, none of the company was there since all the guards provided were from the Iron Hills. His former frustration disappeared and his talk to Balin last night centered at the front of his mind. It was going to start now, he had to find out if Dain was possessed by the sickness. Apparently Balin instantly recognized the look on his face and stopped him from taking another step.

"Don't say anything about it, not when we could be outnumbered. Let me do the talking."

Unwillingly, Kili back down and Balin went ahead of him by five steps. The guards at the entrance didn't stop them, a good thing because Kili was ready to cave their teeth in if they tried. Dain was at the head of the table, not sitting but standing in front of the King's Chair looking over parchments that had been left there.

"Lord Dain, you are dangerously overstepping your boundaries. Remove yourself from that location and leave all papers on the table." It was probably the coldest and sternest Kili had ever heard Balin's voice in his life. They watched as Dain slowly looked up at them, Balin first and gliding his gaze over to Kili. The War Lord straighten and stepped away as ordered.

"Tis late in the morning, is the task of waking up too difficult for our King?"

"The sun has only been over the horizon for a mere two hours and you know from personal experience Thror wouldn't hold court until the afternoon. What discord are you trying to make appear?"

"I hold no intentions of _creating_ any disharmony, I only wish to point out what is already there." The thump of his false leg echoed in the hall as Dain approached them. "Does our King need someone to speak for him now?"

Balin looked back and saw how seething Kili was at Dain's words. "I know what my King needs and wishes to say, therefore I took the task upon myself with his blessing. It also comes with the ability to dismiss those who believe themselves above our laws. Lord Dain, leave. Your meeting is postponed until further notice, someone will send word when your presence is needed."

There was a strange look behind the eyes of the Dwarf Lord, one Kili couldn't place and Balin had seen long ago. Dain stared them down for a moment before giving a mocking bow and walking around them, leaving with the two guards that had been posted outside.

"We need to be sure the guards assigned to you are loyal more to you than Dain. While there has never been an uprising within our race against another, I fear what you said is true; there is something wrong with Lord Dain."

"Should we interrogate them? I don't think Ildri would mind lending her magic for such a purpose."

Balin tried not to smile at Kili's suggestion.

* * *

Back to the start of her hunt, Ildri was staring once again at the wall where she had originally found the intriguing magic. Tauriel was at her side, more for company and moral support than help since she wasn't sure what Ildri had found nor could she feel it.

"Is there something different today?"

Ildri tapped a finger to her cheek. "Yes."

That wasn't the answer Tauriel had been expecting. "How so?"

It took a minute for her to answer. "Before it was latent, almost sleeping when I found it and left. Now, it seems more awake and… I'm not sure, it's almost like an emotion."

Tauriel eyed the wall up, down and left to right. "Can you tell if it is anywhere else in the mountain, other than straight down?"

"Yes, I could…if I connected to it again as before."

Both quieted as they thought back to her release of frustration outside in the snow.

"Do you think there is more than this one vertical location?" Ildri asked the Elf.

"I don't believe magic can be centralized so easily. What if, it was a strain of ore or metal the dwarves dug up and it ran in more than one direction? The Woodland Realm has magic flowing in every direction from King Thranduil creating the kingdom for his people."

It was a valid theory, Ildri thought to herself. It was nice to have someone to think and talk out situations with, it gave birth to new ideas and less procrastination. And it was true about Mirkwood; she could always feel magic wherever she was at while living there. "If I were to connect to the magic again, would you anchor me incase it tried to wind through my own?"

"You needn't ask, I would do so without hesitation."

Of course she would. The thought made Ildri smile just a bit and she sighed, furrowing her brow. "Come here."

Tauriel became more interested and took the few steps to be at Ildri's side. She was motioned to stand behind her and Ildri tapped her shoulders where Tauriel then laid her hands.

"Just think of me, nothing else. And hope this works." With a deep breath, Ildri placed both hands flat on the stone wall.

Instantly she was wrapped up in the magic that seemed very eager to see her again. It was smothering, but not painful. With Tauriel's hands on her shoulders, Ildri concentrated on the entity-like magic pulsing through her and the mountain. There were other locations, very faint, as though some of it had been briefly transferred. It gave merit to Tauriel's idea of a vein of metal or something. The magic began to caress her face and then her head, slowly seeping into her mind. Ildri could feel it, an intruder poking at her own magic and brain.

Without warning, a vision sprung forth and it felt as though Ildri was transport else. Opening her eyes, she was no longer in Erebor but on a beach staring out into a vast ocean. Turning around, she didn't see Tauriel but trees. A forest of them and a single stone castle in the middle of the forest. Suddenly she was shaken, and so was the vision, until her eyes and mind cleared. Tauriel's worried face came into focus and realized she must have turned around in real time.

"What happened?" The Elf's voice had a strained and slightly hysterical tone to it.

"I, I don't know."

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read my story, nothing but love for you. Please leave a review, i appreciate them very much._


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm still alive and this is a short chapter that i can't figure a name out for._

 **Chapter 14**

Tauriel took Ildri from the hall and far from any of the other places where she knew this magic lay. She had no idea what had happened and Ildri hadn't spoke since, wearing a puzzled and slightly frightened expression as she was led away. Having no idea where to go, the Elf led her female partner up the mountain and further from the origin of her troubles. They walked up random stairs and through unknown halls that had yet to be cleaned, no direction in mind and no words between them. It was when they reached a dead end with only a doorway did Tauriel speak.

"We should go back through another hall." She reached over and gently tugged on Ildri's arm, but the wizard didn't move. Instead, a furrow was on her brow as she stared at the old, wood door. "What is it?"

Ildri only shook her head and step forward, her arm dropping from Tauriel's hand. It was a small door, iron, with no handle or keyhole. Her hands caressed the cold door silently as the Elf watched on in worry.

"Is there something in there?"

She didn't answer Tauriel, instead focusing on the oddly familiar energy slowly pulsing on the other side of the door. With a push of her magic, the metal dissolved, and air was sucked into the previously closed room. Both peered into the room, unable to see into the darkness and wondered on entering a room that had previously closed by magic. The decision was all but made up for them when a spark lit up through the doorway. The light pulsed, shining brighter by the second and Ildri unwittingly stepped closer to the unknown illumination. Tauriel didn't stop her, she too focused and intrigued on what was in the room. One after the other, they ducked under the short doorframe and continued approaching the pulsing shine.

More and more, the room lit from the growing brilliance and Tauriel tore her gaze away to see the room they were in was small, possibly twenty feet round, and almost empty aside from a shelf system with books and parchment, and the table that Ildri was now standing before. Her attention refocused back to the light, which Tauriel saw now were what looked like shards of stone, glass, and metal. So narrowed was her concentration, she failed to notice Ildri's hand reaching for the broken pieces.

"No, wait!" Tauriel's reaction was too slow and Ildri had picked up a shimmering, glass-like shard. Not a moment after, the wizard's body stiffened and the next moment crumpled to the floor. Tauriel was just able to catch her upper body and watched as the shard, which had cut into Ildri's hand, release a blinding light that filled the room and had the Elf shielding Ildri's face.

When Tauriel lifted her head, all the pieces had calmed to a dull glow and the one in Ildri's hand had disappeared. She scooped the unconscious wizard into her arms, ducked out of the room, and ran down the hall; never noticing the door rematerializing. Her feet didn't stop running as Tauriel flew to their rooms, no matter the small amount of dwarves they passed, her attention solely on her Mate who was still sleeping in her arms. Coming to their rooms, Tauriel crashed through the doors, barely closing them behind her as she rushed to the bedroom. Laying Ildri on their bed, Tauriel rushed to the balcony to gather snow in bowl that remained in their room for various uses. She placed it near the small fire to melt and found some spare cloths for bathing, wetting them in the barely melting snow. Returning to the bedside, Tauriel place one cold cloth on Ildri's forehead and began wiping the rest of her face with the other. There wasn't much exposed skin to reach and after retrieving the bowl of melted snow, Tauriel picked up the hand that had been cut earlier to wash and stopped short. There was no cut and no blood, just a scar she was sure hadn't been there before in the shape of a star.

A few hours later, Tauriel still hadn't moved from the bedside, sitting on the floor with her head in her arms next to a peacefully sleeping Ildri. This is how Kili found them when he returned. It took a moment to realize that something was wrong, noticing so when neither moved until he was standing at the foot of the bed and Tauriel looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

Her green eyes cast down and a veil of shame came across her face, "It was my fault."

"But, how…"

Tauriel retold the events from before and of the magic dwelling in the mountain. When she spoke of the room and what had caused Ildri to fall asleep, Kili almost was in a state of panic and rage. What was in his home that cause such potential harm to one of his Ones? There was only one person to ask, who could wake Ildri up, Gandalf.

"I'll be back."

And with those words, Kili turned on his heel and vanished. He ignored the guards who were running up behind him as he stormed the halls, unsure of where to start looking but intent on finding the old wizard. Luckily, somehow, he ran into Gandalf near thirty minutes later making his way up the stairs to the upper halls. Kili ran down the remaining steps to him and stopped so they were eye level.

"I need your help, something happened to Ildri." Kili said through heavy breaths.

"Lead the way."

Quickly as they could, Kili running at the head of the group now, they came to the rooms and the guards were left behind as the door was slammed and bolted behind them. In the bedroom, Tauriel had moved to sit at the foot of the bed to make room for Gandalf who was now leaning over his younger charge, a hand on her forehead as he muttered words neither she nor Kili understood. When he straightened up, they looked at the wizard impatiently.

"She is fine, only in deep sleep. Whatever it was that did this, drain a lot of her energy." His bushy brows came together in thought, "What did happen?" Once again, Tauriel told the story and at the end, Gandalf merely hummed. "I need you to show me this room."

She looked at Ildri sleeping peacefully. "Now?"

"It would be better, for we don't know how long she will sleep."

With a nod, Tauriel stood and motioned the wizard to lead the way out of the room. Barely taking a step, she was stopped by Kili grabbing onto her hand. Her stoic face looked down at his barely concealed with worry.

"Please, be careful. I can't stand the thought of something happening to you too."

With a small squeeze to his hand, Tauriel pulled her own free and followed Gandalf. Kili's shoulders slump and he sat on the bed next to Ildri's side. She looked so peaceful, more so than he had seen in the past weeks since her arrival. Behind her closed lids, he could see her eyes moving; she was dreaming, or so he hoped. Kili picked up her hand, the slim appendage seeming more delicate and petite than before. Her skin was warm, and that fact comforted him more than he would have thought. Kissing the top of her fingers, Kili squeezed his eyes shut in prayer to Mahal for Ildri to wake soon.

* * *

It was warm.

Not an unusual event, however standing on a beach was. Ildri looked around at the vast ocean before her and frowned in confusion. Where was she? Turning around, she staggered a step back finding the same forest in front of her that had been in her vision earlier. What in the name of the Valar was going on? With a tug-like sensation, Ildri found herself on another part of the island next to a river. She could see the stone castle not far away and wondered what this island was and where. Humming pricked at her ears and Ildri stilled, trying to find the source. From the trees on the other side of the river emerged a woman, and if she didn't know any better, a Valar. She had the same brilliant red hair as her own and Ildri frowned, taking a step forward with no concern if the woman could see her.

" **Ninya yendë**."

Ildri stilled at the musical voice. She knew that name, it haunted her dreams every so often. Her attention was stolen from her thoughts as water splashed and gurgled in the river, twisting up before the woman standing at the bank. The water took form and fell away, revealing a young woman with the same red hair and seemingly no clothes. She watched as the older woman shook out a gauzy length of clothe and begin wrapping it around the other. As the younger female turned around, her eyes looked straight across the river and into Ildri, causing the wizard to gasp and stumble backwards.

It was herself. From head to toe, Ildri was looking at herself.

* * *

It was two days before Ildri woke.

It was midday, the air was calm in the rooms with Kili and Tauriel sitting on the same bed their one was laying in; not talking. Neither had left the rooms in the last couple days, something Balin was a bit miffed about but proclaimed sickness to those who inquired about the King's absence. Unaware to the occupants in the room, Dain was taking advantage of this absence to try and sow discontent. And behind those closed doors, nothing else mattered to them and Balin knew Kili wouldn't have cared. The sun was high and visible in the sky, the first signs of Spring were showing around the mountain and Dale.

Ildri didn't wake with a scream or a lurching gasp, but rather stretched and rolled over. Kili and Tauriel were momentarily stunned as she moved and didn't move as she sat up, blinking away the sleep from her eyes. Both exclaimed and fell onto her at the same time.

" _Anar Nin!_ "

" **Harsûna!** "


	15. Taking up the Mantle again

_No one worry, I'm still alive_

 **Chapter 15 Taking up the Mantle Again**

Ildri froze as two bodies collided with hers and slammed her back onto the bed. Two sets of arms circled her, squeezing tightly as though she would disappear from the spot. "Can I be released, I can't breathe."

"No."

A small laugh came from the Elf on her left at Kili's short answer, but both lessened their hold on her. "What is wrong with you two?"

"You've been asleep for over two days, my dear."

Three heads popped up and saw Gandalf peering in the bedroom. "How did you get in?" Kili asked, utterly baffled. "I bolted the door."

"He's had to get passed more difficult barriers than a piece of wood." Ildri stated flatly. Then she blinked. "Wait, two days?"

"You've given these two quite a fright, might I add." The wizard said lowly as he stepped into the room. "As much as I hate to disrupt this joyous awakening, Kili, Balin has sent me to see if I could reason with you."

"Matters of the Kingdom can wait another day, Gandalf." His dark head fell back onto the pillow.

"Not anymore. For the first time in Dwarf history, we may be facing a coup."

This grabbed his attention and Kili looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry, repeat that."

Gandalf heaved a sigh. "It seems your cousin, Lord Dain, has been whispering into the ears of others that you've been taken by madness seeing how you have claimed two females as Ones, and neither being dwarves. While it isn't a large percentage of your kingdom who are listening, there is only so long this will stay low or rumors be crushed before a council will be called. You have to appear again, King Kili, and make it known that rebuilding Erebor is a top priority along with caring for your people."

Three eyes blinked at the old wizard. "Wait a minute." Kili rolled off the bed, which allowed Ildri to sit up again and look at him in concern. "Dain is trying to overthrow me?"

With a grim nod, Gandalf continued. "I know it seems like a wild idea, but he is on the path to take the throne from you."

Kili shoved his hands through his hair and paced. "I told Balin there is something wrong with Dain, Thorin would've told us if he was one for betrayal."

"You think he has the madness he is portraying about you." It was a statement and not a question.

"Yes. But how?" the pacing picked up again while the other three watched him.

"What about the Arkenstone?" All eyes were on Ildri now and she uncharacteristically looked down as though timid. "I'm just wondering, since your great-grandfather was so effected, maybe your cousin could be as well."

"The stone was buried with Thorin."

"Anything can be recovered, young Kili, if one has the patience to do so."

"What am I supposed to do?" He almost shouted at Gandalf. "Walk up to him and say, 'I was wondering if you robbed Thorin's grave'?"

"I don't think we need to be that brusque and open about it."

"For the love of Mahal, these are private rooms not a meeting hall!" Kili exclaimed as Balin walked calmly into their room.

"His room would need to be searched." Gandalf pondered aloud.

Kili tugged on a section of his hair as he thought, forgetting his previous annoyance. That's right, Nori. He'd had this idea before, when he went to talk to Balin and forgot about it. Nori would more than likely be willing to discretely search Dain's quarters. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you will like it."

"I am willing to hear out anything that is sensible."

"Sensibility is always a matter of opinion." Tauriel offered, "Especially with dwarves."

There was momentary humor found in her words and alleviated the mood minutely. "We use Nori."

Balin and Gandalf paused at Kili's matter of fact tone. It wasn't a preposterous idea, Nori was a thief and stealth was his shadow. "We would need to tell him why." Gandalf said slowly.

"I trust Nori more than most residing in the Erebor, he hasn't done anything to make one of us question his loyalty." Kili persisted.

Clearing his throat, Balin brought the young dwarf's attention to him. "I do not disagree, but we need to tread carefully right now. Come from the rooms for the rest of the day, make your appearance at the reconstructions and tonight I will have Nori in my rooms for a meeting."

The thought of waiting longer and possibly have the lives of Tauriel and Ildri in danger made the fire burn stronger in his chest, but the rational part of his mind still function and Kili understood the reasoning behind Balin's idea. "Fine, tonight. I won't wait longer, or I will find him myself." Balin nodded solemnly and Kili retreated to the washroom to tidy himself up as a King should appear, shutting the door behind him.

"Ildri, Tauriel." When both women looked to Gandalf, he continued. "I think it would be best for you both to stay in the rooms just in case. I know," he held up a hand as both opened their mouths to argue. "I know that there wouldn't be a problem with the two of you defending yourselves, however it would ease Kili's mind and allow him to focus on his tasks." After a moment, both nodded their consent.

Kili reappear cleaned and in his undergarments, paying no heed to the others in the room who watched him rummage through his closet with interest. A simple outfit of black breeches, boots, and a Durin blue tunic was pulled on and the Kings mantle that had lain on a nearby chair for two days was thrown on over. His dark eyes swept the room for his crown and Kili's brow furrowed when he didn't see it immediately. Having seen and dealt with that look before, Balin spoke up.

"Your crown is in the main living space."

"Thank you." Kili paused and looked at his Ones still sitting on the bed. "I need you two to stay here for the rest of the day, I'll have food sent up. I know, if the situation arose, both of you can handle yourselves, but after the last two days…I just…"

"Don't worry..."

"We'll stay here."

Ildri finished what Tauriel began saying. They watched as his shoulders slumped in relief and both found amusement in his obvious body language. Kili's cheeks pinkened ever so slightly and he turned away, leaving the room with Balin behind him along with Gandalf, who winked at the two.

Silence held after they heard the door shut for a few moments and Ildri looked to Tauriel.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Kili stalked the halls to the lower levels with his guards and Balin right behind him. Gandalf strode by his side seeming unperturbed by the atmosphere and Kili's intense expression.

"Bilbo will be heading back home soon, it is nearing springtime."

Kili's next step faltered as he looked up at the wizard in surprise. He had forgotten all about the hobbit and instantly felt terrible. The halfling was a loyal friend, even when Thorin was in a crazed state of mind. "I will make sure he is taken care of before he leaves, he deserves nothing less than half of what we have here." His mouth was set in a grim line before he spoke again. "Balin, what is first on your list?"

"First is you need to check on the men and construction of Erebor, then…"

As Balin rambled off his list, Kili merely nodded. He knew Balin would just direct him to where he needed to be, that he wasn't King material as his brother and ancestors had been before him. He would take care of what needed to be done and then, he and his Ones would leave. There was nothing for any of them here, not anymore. Yes, his mother was still alive and Kili knew she loved him, but he didn't fit in with other dwarves and never will. It was something Dis had never held against him.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Gandalf giving him a thoughtful expression as they neared their destination.

Kili was kept busy the entire day, even after the sun fell. Balin hadn't let him have a moment's rest other than to have some food and drink. Not only was it his advisor's plan to quell any rumors by having him show up everywhere in Erebor, but to realize what was at stake. Every dwarf who greet him paid the right amount of respect for a direct descendent of Durin and their King, but all the dwarves in Erebor outside of the Company were from the Iron Hills. In fact, the only Iron Hill dwarves he knew by name were the two guards always with him, something he was wearier about now than before, and Dain. For some reason, it didn't connect before that he knew no one here. Then again, Balin had him in meetings or tucked away in a room going over mass amount of papers and information.

Kili rubbed his face with a hand, trying to rub the tired from his eyes as Balin escorted him back to his rooms. Bern and Nuren had been excused before lunch to eat and rest before reporting back later in the night; a task assigned to Dwalin. The warrior knew more guards were needed to help escort the Kili, but he understood just as well that they didn't know who to trust. It had already been arranged for Dwalin to inform and bring Nori to his and Balin's rooms that night, after the guards returned. Kili wanted to have them stay at his rooms for Ildri and Tauriel while he discussed matters with the other three dwarves. As they approached the rooms, the sounds of grunts and clashing met their ears and both dwarves looked at each other before both threw themselves against the door, effectively entering the main room. What they stumbled onto however, was not what they were expecting.

Ildri and Tauriel were staring at them, mid battle stance and facing one another, with some part of them immobilized. Tauriel's left leg looked to be encased in ice and attached to the floor while Ildri's robes were pinned in three different places to the floor and a chair. Nobody moved and everyone blinked at each other in surprise.

"Um, I….what…" Kili stammered out a few words, having no idea what to say. He and Balin watched as the ice turned to water and slid away from Tauriel, disappearing into the air, and the Elf pulled her daggers free and brushed Ildri's robes down. "What were you doing?"

"You didn't want us to leave and with nothing better to do, we decided to battle each other to discover any weaknesses." Ildri paused and they watched as the two dwarves surveyed the room with wide eyes, taking in the scorch marks and sword slashes decorating the room. "I can fix everything we destroyed, don't worry."

"I don't think that is why he is in shock lass." Balin offered up quietly.

"Then why?" The curious tilt to her head, plus the fact Ildri was a straightforward wizard, told both she really didn't understand why.

"We thought you were being attacked," Balin said looking around the room again. "At least we don't have to worry about an attacker, as much. Kili," Balin laid a hand on the young King's shoulder, "Dwalin will be here later to bring you to our rooms. Probably in an hour." With a nod to the two females, he left after nudging Kili further into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Ildri stared at him in worry. "Should I fix everything? Will it help?" She asked of Tauriel who was also looking at the still shocked dwarf.

"Perhaps." Honestly, Tauriel was sure it would alarm him further; even if it was temporary. Battling Ildri was the most exhilarating exercise she'd ever taken part in, and exciting in more than one way. She was same as Kili had felt that morning, undecided between annoyance and thankful for the interruption. The Elf watched Kili's expressions change as the room around them restored itself back to rights. She had been so sure that he couldnt habe gotten more astonished until his jaw fell as the rug they had destroyed came back to life.

"B-but how... how can... you just..." Words tumbled from Kili incoherently.

"Everything in here is made from the earth, meaning everything can be repaired. Simple."

He shook his head. "Yeah, simple...right."

* * *

 _This was meant to have more, but I wanted to get a chapter up to prove I was alive._


	16. The Plan

**Chapter 16** **The Plan**

"Why was I dragged to your rooms?" Nori asked to no one in particular. "And I think some decoration is called for, I could…"

"We are fine, don't take anything on our account." Balin quickly reassured the thief.

"Wouldn't be for you."

Balin rolled his eyes and looked towards the entry, waiting for Dwalin to reappear with Kili. This night couldn't be over soon enough. Few moments later, the door opened quietly and the two dwarves entered the chambers. Kili looked as tired as he felt and the advisor didn't blame him, the past few days had been trying on the young King. "Don't worry, this wont take long."

Kili gave Balin a wane smile as Dwalin shut the door behind him. "I hope so. No one else knows we are meeting right?"

Three sets of eyes went to Nori. "Who am I going to tell, no one trusts a thief."

He had a point there.

Gesturing to the sofas in front of the fire, Balin led the discussion. "Have you noticed anything…off, concerning Lord Dain?"

Nori was content to let the others answer the strange, yet not so, question except they were all watching him. "Other than being slightly deranged, why?"

"There has been discord in Erebor and his name has appeared in an unfriendly way." Balin continued the conversation for them.

"What is it that you are looking to have done exactly?"

Kili gave a wry laugh, he knew there was no beating around the bush with the thief. Perhaps Ildri would like him. "We need you to go on a mission, one that no one can know about." Nori listened, lounging back on his own small sofa with his boots kicked up. "We believe Lord Dain has been taken by the Dragon Sickness and need to know why or how."

"Well he is Durin, it would affect him more."

"Not like this, we believe…he may have dug up the Arkenstone."

Nori's braided eyebrows shot up. "Then he would have done so in great secret, I have heard nothing of the tombs being disturbed."

"That is what I need you to do," Kili continued for Balin. "We will check Thorin's grave without anyone else nearby and then, if missing, need you to follow and check if Dain had indeed stolen the Arkenstone."

Silence. "So, this is all based off assumptions?"

"Gathered information."

"Whatever." Nori waved his hand at Balin's correction and stood up. "I'm in, let me know how the graverobbing goes." He headed to the door and was stopped by Balin.

"If someone were to find out you were here tonight and question, what would you say?"

A wicked grin gleamed on Nori's face. "Why, you were offering me a position in a special capacity due to my skill set." The door shut behind him and left two of the three dwarves in worried amusement.

"This cannot end well." Dwalin said grimly.

* * *

In the next week, there was no time to set aside for Kili and Dwalin to check Thorin's grave without someone knowing where they were going. Those who knew of the plan didn't want Lord Dain to get suspicious and it was Ildri who told them the simple solution, not understanding why they were taking the long route to find out information. In two days, it would have been Thorin's 196th birthday. Kili, Balin, Dwalin, and Gandalf would go to the Hall of Ancestors and remove the stone seal to see if the King's Jewel still lay with him. Ildri offered, or rather told them, she would stay down the hallway and deter any visitors. When Kili tried to protest, Tauriel agreed and announce she would be closer to the chamber in case they needed to be warned. His two Ones stared at him, as though daring Kili to contest them. With an exasperated sigh, he turned away.

The day came in a blink, surprisingly to those who were anxious. Kili dressed and with his two soon to be wives, left his chambers where Dwalin and Balin were waiting for them. His two usual guards were excused for the day and Gandalf was waiting for them in the main hall. Still no one outside of their group, plus Nori, knew of their plan and they could only hope that Bern and Nuren hadn't discovered what they were about to do and mention it to anyone.

Kili and Balin led the group, Dwalin behind and to his brother's side while Ildri and Tauriel were in the same position to Kili. They greeted every dwarf they passed, ignoring the looks the two females were receiving; a harder feat for Kili. Gandalf fell gracefully in step behind them as they passed through the doorways in the main hall. From what any of them could tell, none took more notice than a passing glance towards them. They walked the many halls to where Thorin, Fili, and many of Kili's ancestors were buried. Double doors filled up a fair amount of space on the wall and was inlaid with different types of metals with Khuzdul inscribed on the wood and metal.

 ** _Mardith u midanîn. Kuthu nikhâ nanrur majannidi. Khalathi 'atî makhashabûn naikhliti tadâ mamrali. (Death is only a door, when it closes another opens. Heaven is being reunited with those we love.)_**

Kili exhaled slowly. He hadn't been here since the burial and the thought of Thorin and Fili on the other side of those doors… the wound was still too fresh. But this needed to be done. Balin laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked over at Ildri and Tauriel, both whom were taking in the large door with interest. Hadn't they come before? Ildri looked down first and cocked her head at the look Kili was giving them.

"Have you changed your mind?"

He shook his head. "No, let's do this."

"We will be in the hall." Ildri told him, Tauriel at her side nodding.

While it reassured Kili some, his stomach still was rolling and body tense as he looked back at the doors. His hair pulled at the nape of his neck, as though a lock of his hair was being toyed with but when it stopped, and he looked back, both ladies were positioned the same. With a great breath, he took the step forward and pushed one of the doors open. It swung inward with barely a sound and all the dwarves in unison felt their breath catch. Even Gandalf looked in the room with some sorrow. Statues of long dead dwarves and their crypts lined the walls, showing the three dwarves their family passed and those who lived with them.

"Thorin is where your grandfather and great-grandfather would have been buried, with Fili, and soon we will have statues to commemorate them next to him. Come lad." Balin led the way into the large chamber and Gandalf shut the door behind them, giving Ildri a last look.

The two females stared at the doors again for a moment before Tauriel turned to Ildri. "What made you touch his hair?"

"I remember you said it was a comforting gesture and it seemed like he needed one."

For all her naivety, the wizard was beginning to understand the basics of emotional comfort. "He did." Tauriel paused, "Will you be fine on your own?"

"Of course, one Dwarf Lord will hardly get the best of me."

As Ildri walked away, Tauriel had to bite her tongue to not respond the that response. The Elf could bet there was one that could best Ildri, just not in the way she was thinking. After looking up at the script on the door again, she then found a spot not far from the entrance and took up post seated on the cold stone ground.

Down the hall and around the corner, Ildri was running her hands along the smooth stone of the walls, admiring the handiwork of the dwarves. She hadn't gone far in the kingdom when she had last visited almost 1,000 years ago. So long ago yet it didn't seem like it wasn't. Since waking up on the shore, she had been almost entirely, singularly focused on a particular task or two. Not often did she stop to enjoy what was around her and it seemed she had missed a lot. It hadn't ever bothered her before but since bein with Kili and Tauriel, so much about her and her life had changed. No longer was there an urge to leave, to go in search of information that always seemed just out of her reach. Now, there was contentment and it was an emotion Ildri was unused to feeling.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice dwarves approaching her location until they were almost upon her. Ildri turned to the left just as Dain and two dwarves she had seen with him often come around the corner, all three stopped and frowned at her but Dain was the one to speak.

"What are you doing in this hall?"

Ildri looked down at him and have a blank look to his accusing voice. "What business is it of yours?"

"You aren't a dwarf, there is no need for you to wander these sacred halls let alone be in Erebor."

She resisted the urge to set his coat aflame. "I have permission from the King."

A dark and almost sinister expression came over Dan's face. "Not for long you don't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ildri demanded.

He only gave her a wicked looking smile. He took a step towards her and was stopped short by footsteps and a voice.

"I sincerely hope you didn't have the thought of touching or threatening my One."

Ildri looked behind her and saw Kili with Tauriel and heard the sound of the others coming behind them. "Hello."

"The thought never crossed my mind, I only heard you were down here to pay your respects to my cousin on his birthday and I thought to join you."

"I have already been to see _my Uncle's_ grave. You are welcome to do so yourself now." Kili said harshly, eyes intense with anger.

"I will do just that. Have a good day, Your Majesty." With a mocking bow, Lord Dain walked around everyone and down the hallway Kili and the others had come from.

Ildri looked at her group curiously, "What is wrong?"

"We will talk in private, our rooms. Let's go and let no one stop us."

Kili grabbed her hand with Tauriel's with his other and proceeded to drag them up the hall towards the main floor. Ildri matched her pace, as did Tauriel, and looked behind her in question but the other three males appeared lost in thought and not paying attention to them. Next she looked to the Elf and Tauriel gave her a small smile. Wha th ever happened would have to wait until they were back in their rooms.

* * *

 _Next chapter will be up a lot sooner then this took me. Ignore any typos at the end, wrote it on my phon e. Please leave reviews, i enjoy reading what everyones thoughts were on the story._


	17. The Arkenstone

**CH 17 The Arkenstone**

They were gathered in the main area of Kili's rooms. Tauriel and Ildri sat together on one sofa stretching out to accommodate their long bodies while Balin and Dwalin shared the other in two different sitting positions, Balin leaning back into the pillows with one hand stroking his beard looking thoughtful whereas his brother had his feet planted firmly on the ground with elbows on his knees; both staring at nothing. Gandalf was in a chair off to one side of the burning fire, smoke from his pipe hovering around him, and Kili, he was staring into the fire with his feet apart and hands behind his back. It was probably the most thoughtful and serious either of his Ones had ever seen him. Neither knew what had happened in the chamber but assumed from their carriages the stone was not buried with Thorin any longer.

They sat in silence, the crackling of the fire and everyone breathing were the only sounds in the room. That was until the entrance was opened and in walked Nori. He looked at them curiously, as though wondering why they were just sitting around.

"Did someone die?"

Balin whipped around and stared down the thief, opening his mouth to speak as Dwalin stood up with his fists clenched.

"No, they are already dead." All eyes went to Kili at his soft words. "The stone isn't there."

 _The door shut solidly behind him and Kili felt more alone in this room than he had ever been before. His Ones not beside him right now left a hole in his heart knowing he had to look upon the graves of his Uncle and Brother without them. Balin squeezed his shoulder and guided the way with a torch, the flames dancing off the carved mountain, metal, and jewels on the graves of dwarves before him. It was a quiet and short trek, Balin stopping them before two blank and identical tombs near the end of the chamber. Kili sucked in a breath, cold sweat beading his forehead and tears threatened his eyes. Once again, Balin was at his side exhaling a large sigh and patting his back._

 _"It will get better with time, I promise."_

 _"How can you be so sure?"_

 _"We've lived through it, the pain will always be there but it will lessen. Don't push away the memories of them, Kili, it is all we have of them. Good and bad."_

 _With a shuddering breath, he nodded and they moved to the sarcophagus on the left. Kili ran a hand over the cold stone containing Thorin. There was no dictations or carvings yet on either grave as it was the duty of Dis in this case, even with him as King. The four of them position around the stone casket and placed their hands on the lid, glancing at one another and then to Kili, they all pushed. A terrible smell immediately hit their noses and all gasps at the rotten odor of Thorin's decomposing body._

 _Balin, with his sleeve over his nose, was the first to look into the coffin along with Gandalf. Dwalin was next and then after a few more coughs, Kili was able to look upon his dead uncle. He was still in the same position as when he was lain inside however, there was one thing wrong; there was no Arkenstone._

 _"I had hoped…" Balin started. "We need to decide how to pursue this situation."_

 _"Sooner the better, I would think." Gandalf added._

 _"Cover him back up." Kili couldn't look at Thorin anymore, and it wasn't just the smell. He had failed to keep the Stone buried where it wouldn't do harm, was there anything he could do right as King? Grinding stone echoed in the hall as the cover was pushed back on and Kili turned back around. "We need to talk to Nori."_

"Well, here I am. What do you want to do now?" Nori said after the story was finished.

"We need to know where the stone is being hidden, for you to follow Dain around and find it." Balin told him solemnly.

Nori nodded, not looking at any one of them in particular. "And if I already know where it is…"

The occupants in the room at stared at the thief, unsure if it was a question or statement.

"You already discovered where it was being hidden?" Kili asked incredulously.

"Not sure if I appreciate the tone."

"Nori, where is it?" Balin intervened calmly.

The thief sighed and brought his hand forth from his coat pocket. The Arkenstone glittered in the dim room and the dwarves were struck quiet and Gandalf leaned forward in the chair for a better look, taking a long draw from his pipe. Tauriel gave it one glance and made to ask Kili a question when out of the corner of her eye saw Ildri staring at the stone with wide eyes. Giving the wizard her full attention, Tauriel laid a hand on the pale cheek to try and garner attention. No response.

"Ildri?"

The softly spoken name grabbed the attention of Kili and he looked over at his Ones in time to see Ildri stand and maneuver her way to Nori who was eyeing her nervously.

" **Harsûna?** "

When Kili made to stop her, Gandalf was on his feet and a hand on the young dwarf's shoulder. "Wait."

They all watched as she arrived in front of Nori and the outstretched stone. Only he saw the expression on her face and he had a hard time trying to place what emotions he saw. Both her hands came up on either side of the Arkenstone, in a cupping motion and the dancing light was blocked slowly until it only shone on her face. With bated breath, everyone waiting anxiously as no one knew what she was doing or why. As soon as Ildri's fingers brushed the warm stone, brilliant light lit up the room and everyone shielded their eyes; Nori dropped his arm and ducked away. The intense light lasted only seconds before abruptly vanishing. As they uncovered their eyes and looked back to where Ildri was standing, she collapsed. Thankfully Nori was quick enough to partially catch her, so her head wouldn't slam onto the floor.

"Ildri!" Kili slid next to Nori, rolling his One onto her back and her head on his lap. Tauriel was right next to him, patting her cheek gently and calling her name.

"What happened?" Nori asked Gandalf who was next to him after standing up when the girl was taken from his hands.

"I'm not sure."

"Where's the Arkenstone?" Balin asked.

Gandalf looked down at the advisor and then to the ground as did Nori, Dwalin, and Balin. It wasn't there. They each took a step back just in case. There was no telltale glow to give away its position and as one, they looked to Ildri who was still unconscious.

"Did it…Did she…" Balin couldn't seem to think clearly enough to form a sentence. "It can't just disappear."

"Perhaps," murmured Gandalf. He cleared his throat and tapped his staff on the ground, gaining the attention of Tauriel. "I don't think she will wake up tonight, better put her in bed." He watched as the Elf gained Kili's attention to relay the message. The Dwarf King picked up the female wizard and easily carried her to their room with Tauriel trailing behind him, the door quietly shutting and the lock sliding into place. Coughing lightly, Gandalf brought Balin's attention to him. "We will check in the morning if anything has happened."

"What of the stone?" Dwalin asked, "Dain will know it's missin'."

"Let us hope he will not look for it the next few days."

Having no other choice, the four left the rooms. Nori disappeared immediately, deciding it was a good time to be scarce incase Dain had a coherent thought and remembered he was a thief. Dwalin and Balin went to their own rooms, leaving Gandalf to wander the halls; lost in thought.

It was almost the same as before, Ildri in deep sleep with Tauriel and Kili keeping watch over her. Twice in a month this had happened, and all from some sort of magic they knew nothing about. At least that's what Kili assumed was going on. No one knew exactly what the Arkenstone was and no tests had been done when it was discovered from what he knew of its history. A finger tapped his arm and he looked at Tauriel.

"I heard them say the Arkenstone is gone."

Kili's brow furrowed, "Gone? How? A stone can't just disappear in thin air."

"Could it have, could Ildri have…absorbed it?"

He looked down at his sleeping One. He had no idea what to think and that very thing was angering him beyond anything he had ever felt. "I don't know. Should sleep as well, hopefully she will wake in the morning."

They climbed into bed on either side of Ildri, cocooning her between them. It was a risk that she wouldn't wake up violently but neither cared. Any sort of awakening would make them happy.

* * *

Darkness. That was all she saw. No shapes met her eyes and no sounds came to her ears. Where was she? A pinprick of light sparked in front of her and Ildri blinked a few times. The light grew and slowly a landscape was revealed to her. As though she was floating in the air, Ildri watched as the land below her was almost painted, trees and rivers sprouting up on the hills and mountains being created. Far into the distance, along the horizon, a tower spiraled up and from its tip, a stunning light was cast over the land in front of it.

It was no terrain she was familiar with, having memorized all of Middle Earth. In a blink, she was in front of the tower and the next, inside of it from what Ildri could tell from the landscape. Turning around, she saw the source of the light and had to narrow her eyes at the brilliance. Vague knowledge plagued her mind as she tried to pinpoint why she felt as though she knew what this was. Slowly, the lightly dimmed and Ildri was able to get a better look at what was behind it.

A lamp.

Her head cocked to the side, trying to remember something she had read that would have held significance to this lamp. Suddenly, the lamp shattered and she was cast into darkness once more. The sounds of rushing water and what could have been thunder met her ears. Screams and cries filled the void before going quiet and then, a loud angry roar. One like Ildri had never heard before, filled with hate, sorrow, and anger. And then, quiet and darkness so suffocating, Ildri thought she dying.

* * *

 _Maybe not the best ending, but cliffhangers are okay sometimes. Please R &R. Thanks!_


	18. Who Am I

_So from my calculations, 10 weeks have passed in this story making it the turn of the new year._

 **Ch 18 Who Am I**

"Kili."

A hand shook him awake and he groaned.

"Wake up."

"I am." He rubbed a hand over his eyes reluctant to sit up until he remembered Ildri collapsing again. He flew upwards quickly, "Did something happen?" He looked around frantically, hoping his other One had awoken.

"Look."

Tauriel brought the candle closer to Ildri and Kili's eyes narrowed in on her face, not needing to ask what she was referring. Her skin had paled further in her sleep but that wasn't what had grabbed the elf's attention, but the lines that had curved up the sides of her face, over her brow and around her eyes. Leaning closer, Kili noticed the lines were shimmering; the same opal colors that the Arkenstone had shone. What in the name of Mahal was going one? Had she truly absorbed the stone? And how? Also…

"Is this a language?"

Tauriel leaned closer, being careful with the candle. "It is not any language I have studied, perhaps Gandalf would know."

They stayed watching the lines glow in a rainbow of colors for a long while, not speaking. They had holed up in the room again, same as last time, and were going on the fifth day. There had been no movement from the comatose wizard and everyday Balin and Gandalf stopped by to check in. Unlike the previous time, Balin said nothing to Kili about needing to fulfill his Kingly duties. The advisor had come to accept Kili's unique position after dealing with Dain and Nori finding the stone in his possession. As of right now, Balin was temporarily in charge of duties until further notice, an act few knew Dain would try and take advantage of if still under the sickness.

The glow receded and settled on pale blue, a few shades darker than they knew her eye color to be. Tauriel reached a hand out to Ildri's face, her long fingers tracing what could be called tattoos lining the wizards face. "Do you think she will wake soon?"

Kili looked at her, sad and defeated. "I can only hope and pray." Nothing was the same with out her awake, the world was much grayer, and they could feel her missing presence.

When her fingertips reached Ildri's jawline, a spark stung Tauriel. A second after, Ildri's chested heaved with a great breath and her eyes flew open. They watched as her eyes rainbows colors as the lines on her face had done earlier. Her hand flew up to capture Tauriel's that was still at her jaw.

"You…" No more words came as her lips moved silently. Her eyes returned to their original color as she stared up at Tauriel. "I know you… You are… My other."

Tauriel's eyes widened but before she had a chance to look to Kili, Ildri's other hand came up to her neck and dragged her down to meet her in a kiss. Large green eyes widened at the sensation of Ildri's lips against hers before fluttering shut. Her hands moved to cup Tauriel's face, more sparks ignited themselves across her skin at the touch of Ildri's fingers. It only lasted seconds and Kili watched as Ildri moved into a sitting position, releasing Tauriel, and turned to him. He sat feeling as stunned as their Elf looked when Ildri moved to him, her hands reaching for him.

"You too…

As soon as her hand touched his face, he felt electrified and met Ildri halfway to kiss her. He wound one hand in her hair, making her crawl closer to him. Tauriel snapped back into reality at the sight of her two soul mates together and moved to Ildri's side, brush away the mass of copper hair to reveal her neck. Leaning over, she brushed her lips along the pale column and felt the same sparks as before. Pressing more kisses on Ildri's soft skin, Tauriel ran a hand up her side and felt a shudder, heard the moan, and looked up in time to see Ildri collapse in Kili's arms.

They waited a few moments in case she woke up and when she didn't, Kili look over at Tauriel baffled. "What happened?" Both were breathing heavily and unfortunately, aroused.

"I don't know, but there's nothing we can do but wait for her to wake again."

They tucked Ildri back into bed, under a light blanket, and stepped away from the bed. Kili took a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to relieve the pressure building inside him. But he could wait, would wait, for both his partners to be awake so they could enjoy each other's presence. The rest of the day they spent cleaning and airing out the apartment, ridding the rooms of the stale air that had gathered from the past five days. When she didn't wake up, Kili and Tauriel went to bed resigned for the day and could only hope for the best tomorrow.

Ildri took in a deep breath, wondering at the weight on her chest. Cracking her eyes open, she saw the hawk who had found its way into their room weeks ago. It let out a soft caw and her eyes widened. It spoke, she heard it; well her. The hawk was a girl and her name was Raya, she was her friend. She lifted her arms to stroke the feathered creature and her movements stirred Kili and Tauriel awake. Kili moved first and cupped her chin, planting a kiss on her parted lips. The hawk bit him on the ear before Tauriel could say anything and he fell back with a yelp, not noticing Ildri's wide eyed expression.

"What, what are you doing?"

Kili and Tauriel looked down at her in surprise, not knowing what to say. The day before she had came to them and now, she almost looked frightened.

"You have been asleep for…6 days." Tauriel offered information, adding on yesterday to the count as it seemed she didn't remember.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Kili looked at her oddly.

Ildri moved into a sitting position to feel at better advantage next to the two of them. "I remember visiting Thorin's grave and a few days later Nori was meeting us…What's on my hands?" In her adjusting motions, her eyes fell to the top of her hands and saw blue lines starting at the base of her ring fingers.

Each hand was picked up separately, Kili and Tauriel staring at the same tattoos on her hands that were on her face. That she didn't know about. They looked at each other and pushed up both sleeves to see if it continued. It did, and both were curious how much of her body was covered.

"What is it?"

"When Nori produced the Arkenstone, you were immediately drawn in and when you touched it, a bright light lit up the room and you collapsed like you did before." Kili offered up.

"But what does that have to do with this?" Her hands were held up before her eyes as she looked at both sides.

"The Arkenstone, it disappeared."

Ildri looked over at Tauriel slightly shocked, "Wh…how?"

Silence. They weren't sure how to proceed since they weren't sure exactly what had happened. Of course, they knew what they thought, and it was probably correct, but how to explain it was another question.

"What happened?"

The slight shrill to her voice was one they hadn't heard before and jolted them both back to reality.

"Hold on." Tauriel stood from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. A moment later she returned with a small hand mirror. She handed it to Ildri and motioned for her to look into it. With a curious glance to her and Kili, Ildri took the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her breath caught when she spied the blue lines crawling along her skin up the sides of her face, hairline, and eyes. It was script and looked vaguely familiar, her free hand tremble as her forefinger ran across her forehead.

"I know this language." The mirror lowered and she looked at the hawk, Raya. "I know you." Kili and Tauriel looked at each other confused and looked to Ildri when she crawled away from between them. She turned around and looked at them, her eyes swirling again. "I, you…we…" A hand went to her head. "What is happening?"

"We should probably go see Gandalf, he might have some idea of what we should do." Tauriel suggested to Kili who nodded his agreement. The Elf stood and offered a hand to Ildri, to assist her from the bed. Once their hands touch, sparks flickered and Ildri's now opal-like eyes stared at Tauriel.

"You want me."

Red brows shot up along with Kili's and they looked at their normally stoic partner with interest. "Of course I do, you are part of me."

Her eyes returned to the blue and Ildri shook her head, "Who am I?"

Tauriel's forehead crinkled in worry. "You are Ildri, the Red, and our soul mate."

"Are you sure?"

* * *

 _Yes it's a little short but I thought this was a good place to leave it. Please let me know how you liked it_


	19. Losing Control

**Ch 19 Losing Control**

It was decided Kili would go find Gandalf and Tauriel to stay in the rooms with Ildri. With her strange behavior, both were worried of what might happen should someone upset her further. The first place he ran to was Balin's room, hoping since it was morning he might still be there. If not, there were sure to be questions and speculation as to why the King of Erebor was running through the kingdom like a madman. He had barked at the guards who were posted outside his rooms when they tried to follow him, ordering them to stay and to let no one inside. He came to a sliding halt outside Balin's door and pounded furiously on the wood, his breathing coming out harsh and broken. There was no answer. With a curse, he forced himself to only walk quickly to catch his breath a bit. He was on the upper floors and Mahal only knew where that damned wizard was lurking.

He was descending one of the many staircases when he stumbled into Bilbo at the enclosed turn. Both blinked in surprise at each other.

"You're still here."

Bilbo blinked again at the question-like statement. "It is a lot harder to travel in snow, I will be leaving at the start of spring."

"Do you know where Gandalf is?" Kili demanded. He didn't want to be rude, especially to the little hobbit who helped them so much.

"Um, yes. He's in the throne room with Balin. Is there something I ca…"

Bilbo's words trialed off into nothing as Kili ran passed him, changing directs to the throne room. A frown settled on the hobbit's face at his peculiar behavior. Maybe something was wrong, he knew Kili and the two ladies hadn't been seen in days; it was talked about quietly behind hands. Bilbo wasn't sure what to do for there was probably nothing he could do to help. With a sigh, he continued his trek up the stairs to the ledge he had frequented since arriving in Erebor.

"Gandalf!"

Balin and Gandalf turned to see Kili huffing at the start of the long walkway. The last time he had been in this state was the first time Ildri had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Yes?" The nonchalant tone wasn't lost to the advisor but was to the young King.

"I need you, Ildri woke and there is something wrong with her."

"Should we find Oin?" Balin asked, concerned.

"He won't be able to help, please."

"Let's go then, see what the trouble is with your lady."

They didn't move fast enough, in Kili's opinion, and by the time they were to his rooms again, Kili was almost a nervous wreck. The soldiers stood aside and opened the door at Kili's nod and the three filed into the main living area. Surprisingly to only one of them, Ildri and Tauriel were sitting by the open door that led out to the mountain. The fire roaring on the other side of the room was of little help to the bitter wind and snow swirling inside through the entryway. Both women turned to them at the sound of the door closing. Ildri's blue eyes were now almost white as the snow that spiraled around her. Next to Kili, Gandalf hummed and Balin took in her new features with grim expression.

"What happened?" Kili asked as he took a few steps to his Ones.

Tauriel cleared her throat and looked almost unsure of herself. "She needed to be in the open air."

Kili pivoted on his heel and his dark eyes bore down on the elder wizard. "What is happening to her?"

Gandalf slowly walked forward, stopping a few feet from Ildri when a hawk flew from behind her and cawed at him before hopping around her legs. He crouched down and investigated the glowing blue lines that he could see. " _Anduril_?" Her milky eyes looked to him.

"Is this what we thought? Did she take in the Arkenstone?" Balin asked, a few steps closer now.

"Yes. It appears it has merged with her magic and has become a bit wild. She will probably have to relearn control." Gandalf was now sitting on the floor, still looking Ildri over.

"But what of the writing on her skin?" Tauriel asked before Kili could.

Bushy eyebrows rose. "You know the language?"

"No," Tauriel looked up to Kili then to Gandalf who was waiting for her to continue. "Ildri did, she said she knew the language before she stopped talking."

Gandalf hummed again. "It would have surprised me greatly if you had known what was written, it is the from the Valar. Written in their tongue." Three of the four others in the room reacted surprised.

"But, how is that possible?" Balin wondered out loud.

Kili stepped to Balin, "What exactly is the Arkenstone?"

The old Dwarf shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure anyone could tell you what it is other than a stone that holds a power. Your great-grandfather was obsessed with it, along with his treasure. Gandalf?" No answer. "Gandalf!"

"Hm? Yes?"

"Do you know what the Arkenstone is exactly?"

Gandalf cleared his throat uncomfortably and tapped his pipe to the stone floor. "Not…exactly."

Kili came up next to the wizard. "What do you mean, not exactly."

"I have my theories, nothing more. I couldn't tell you if I wanted."

"Olórin."

Everyone in the room paused at Ildri's voice ringing out a name they hadn't heard before. At least most of them. Kili saw the look on Gandalf's face and frowned.

"Who is that?"

"Me. It is my name from before I came to Middle Earth from the Undying Lands."

"You have another name?"

Gandalf smiled, "I have many, as a matter of fact. However, I never told her that one."

They all turned back to Ildri who was still sitting calmly on the floor. As they watched her, her eyes changed back to her normal ice blue and the blue script stopped glowing. Ildri blinked a few times and looked at the snow around her.

"Why are we sitting in the snow?"

"You don't remember?" Gandalf prodded.

Her brow furrowed, "No? Yes? It was like a half dream, I felt the cold and knew you all were here but that's all."

Tauriel stood, shaking the snow away from her clothes and extending a hand to Ildri to help her up. The wizard looked around her with a frown and lifted her hand up to sweep the snow out. Gandalf saw the gesture as he stood himself but before he could say anything or stop her, a blizzard blew in at Ildri's gesture.

" _Anduril!_ Stop asking the element to move!" His arms were shielding his face as the flurries bit cold against his skin.

"I can't, I'm not doing anything!" Her voice was near hysterics.

Kili was warding off the snow himself and inched towards where he knew Ildri was standing with Tauriel. All he could see was white. "Tauriel!" Unseen to everyone, the Elf's tanned hand reached out and grasped Kili's sleeve, dragging him the remaining feet to where she was with Ildri. Instantly he could see again, it was as if they were standing in the eye of a storm; calm and eerily quiet. He looked at Ildri and saw her looking around them with angst written all over her tense body.

"What should we do?" Tauriel asked him quietly.

"We need to calm her before she buries everyone in the mountain under snow." Moving forward, he reached out his hand to Ildri's and let his fingers dance with hers gently. This brought some of her attention to him and he could see the frantic look in her eyes more clearly. When her hand tightened around his, Kili moved to stand next to her and beckoned Tauriel to come over. She took hold of Ildri's other hand and squeezed it lightly. "Take a deep breath."

"It isn't me." Ildri half shouted.

"Just trust me, deep breath." He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand as she tried to do as he said, Tauriel's sharp eyes noticed and did the same with the hand she held. Slowly, the wind whipping around them died down and they could see Gandalf shielding Balin with his cloak.

Snow was everywhere in the living room, none of furniture could be seen through the drifts. Gandalf straightened up and shook the snow from himself and Balin before looking around himself. Kili had no idea what to do because there was no way Ildri was going to be able to sweep it away as she could've before. The only bare spot was where the three of them stood. Balin couldn't have looked more stressed in that moment if he tried, in Kili's opinion; and he and Fili used to run wild back in the Blue Mountains.

Gandalf sighed and began whispering into his staff where his stone lay in the twisted wood. He only hoped he could clear the snow since his magic was never able to match Ildri's Elements. The others watched and listened to the words of a language lost to them. A soft breeze began to blow in the room and suddenly Tauriel noticed they were still in front of the door. She tugged Ildri off to the side, Kili following in turn, as Gandalf made a grand gesture with his arms and staff. The snow began to funnel around him and the wizard threw his hands and staff to point in the direction of the door, the mini snow tornado following direction and the room began to clear. It took a few minutes, but soon the room was clear of all the white, powdery substance.

"I think it would be best, my dear, to not use any magic. We may have to redo your training." Gandalg told his protégé, leaning on his staff. "So for today, just relax and no magic. I will be by tomorrow to collect you." With those words, he left the apartment.

"We need to talk, Dain will surely have noticed the stone missing from his possession by now. We need to figure out what to do next." Balin spoke to Kili, pulling his attention from Ildri.

"Without the Arkenstone, shouldn't he get better?"

"I'm not sure if it is that simple, my lad. We can only hope and keep Ildri away from him, just incase he can feel the stone's pull in her."

Kili looked back at his stricken One, she looked completely lost. A look he had only seen once on her since they met. "We will protect her."

"Of that, I have no doubt. But we don't need the trouble of Dain losing his mind further. Tomorrow you will resume your role as King and we will meet with Dwalin and Gandalf to figure out a plan."

"I don't want to be King anymore Balin." The words were whispered but the old advisor caught them.

"I know, Kili, it was never your mantle to take up. We will talk tomorrow and work through what can be done. I'll have food sent up." Balin walked to the door, stopping partway to looked around again. "I'm surprised your guards didn't try to come in."

"Maybe they didn't realize what was happening." Tauriel offered.

"Maybe…if so, they are terrible at their job."

He left, firmly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 _hey hey, 2 chapters in 2 days. I have nothing to do at work..._


	20. A Thief

**Ch 20 A Thief**

The next day came all too quickly and Kili was very reluctant to leave his two beautiful One's sides. The rest of the previous day had been spent trying to distract Ildri from staying upset about what had happened. It had worked to some extent but actively knowing she couldn't use her magic, it felt like a piece of her was missing. They could only hope Gandalf would be able to help her regain control before something happened that was irreversible.

Balin arrived in the morning, an hour after the sun had rose, and was shock when his knock was answered almost promptly. Moving past the guards, he looked around the room and only saw Kili adjusting the crown on his head. "Are the ladies still asleep?"

Kili's mouth set into a grim line. "No, they are on the balcony. Sleep was a hard task last night and Ildri is feeling cooped up in here already."

"Then we will find Gandalf first and ask him to start earlier today." Balin placed a comforting hand on Kili's shoulder.

He didn't say anything, only squeezed the hand and walked to the door; forcing himself not to look or run back to the bedroom. His usual guards were standing waiting for him, Kili was beginning to wonder if they ever slept. He looked back at the closed doors and then to the guards again with Balin who was looking at him expectantly. "Do you think they will fine by themselves?"

"Gandalf will be here soon, don't worry about them."

Kili stalled. He knew Tauriel would defend Ildri to the death if anyone tried anything and no one in Erebor really knew where they slept except for a handful of dwarves, and the wizard. He cracked the door open, "Bar the door." And shut it again, not moving until he heard the scrape of wood and metal. Returning his attention to his ever-present guards, Kili realized something. "I was never told your names."

Neither looked surprised, as though it was a normal occurrence. The dwarf on the left with brown hair and a grey streaked beard offered up his name first.

"Thirad."

"Gamrin." The other guard added his name right after in a gruff voice. He was the younger of the two, stockier with black hair and less grand of a beard.

"Would you two like the day off," Balin cleared his throat in warning, "Or at least the morning. I can only remember one other day I haven't seen the two of you."

They looked to each other before Thirad spoke. "It is our duty to protect our King."

"Is it just by order you are doing this?"

Frowns appeared on both of their faces and they glanced at him and to Balin. "We were ordered by Lord Dain to report to your head of security, Dwalin, from there we were given no other orders. We have been following Dwalin's instruction since we came here."

"What are your thoughts about my situations with my two Ones?" Kili heard Balin make a choking sound but made no move and kept his attention on the two dwarves in front of him.

Neither looked comfortable to answer under their King's unwavering stare. After a few moments, Gamrin answered in a short sentence. "It's, unusual."

"Yes, it is." Kili nodded and waited for them to continue.

"It's against all tradition and everything we know." Thiran added.

"True." Kili waited again. The two were looking very uncomfortable now. "I'm not going to call for your death if you give an answer I don't like."

"They seem like nice ladies, and personally we have nothing against them…" Thiran said trailing off.

"But not everyone is us."

Thiran nodded at Gamrin's statement. "You are a decent king, forgive me, but not meant for what the position needs. We have been near you almost since we arrived here and have witnessed you taking up the mantle meant for your brother, a loss neither of us have gone through. But in that time, things have happened, and a lot of trouble seems to be centered around your two ladies."

Garmin nodded, "Not that it is their fault, but not being a dwarf has raised concern."

Balin stepped in, "What kinds of concern?" He knew most of what went on in the Lonely Mountain, thanks to Dwalin, Gandalf and Nori, but the more who verified a story the better.

Whether it was because he was older or because Gamrin didn't seem to talk much, Thiran answered again. "If our King is taken by madness. We see nothing of the sort, but there is only so much others will take our word for right now. We still swear to Lord Dain…"

Balin and Kili could tell both were a bit unwilling to go too far into the subject and seemed to be unsure of their standing with Dain and the other Iron Hill dwarves. "If there was a threat to Kili or his Ones, would you defend them?" Balin asked.

"Of course, he is our King."

"Even though I'm not a good King."

The two guards blanched slightly. "That wasn't what we meant," Thiran started.

"We? I said nothing." Garmin said flatly, "But yes we good. Just because you aren't suited for the title, doesn't mean you aren't admired for taking up your heritage as a Durin."

Kili nodded in response at first. "Take the day off, rest and sleep, do whatever you what or need to do. Report to Dwalin after dinner."

"We will still escort you to the main hall." Thiran stated.

Balin stepped next to Kili, the young dwarf not liking his advisor walking behind him and didn't say a word. He could only guess what Kili was thinking right now, sometimes it was better to let him loose. They walked the many stairs and hallways down to the dining hall, stopping at the front gate and nodding in approval at the reconstruction. Kili gave orders to have the buildings in Dale looked over when the chance arose, noting the swirling snow outside. Bard and his people had chosen to stay in Dale and start cleaning up despite his and the company's insistence that they stay in the mountain. The bowman adamantly refused and Kili could only guess that he was afraid of the gold and the dragon sickness that was rumored to cling to it. He could only assume the townsfolk were alive since fire light was seen often and no one had come to Erebor for help. After winter, they would help Bard rebuild Dale to its former glory, it was the least they could do for them.

Upon entering the hall, Kili motioned the Thiran and Gamrin away to go eat themselves. He and Balin looked around the hall and were happy to see the gray wizard seated with the rest of the company smoking his pipe. They made their way over to the same table and Kili stopped by Gandalf's side while Balin continued down, greeting Gloin with a slap on the shoulder.

"How was your night, Your Highness."

Kili gave a wry smile, "Almost sleepless. We were hoping you could get an early start today?"

Sharp eyes looked curiously at him and Gandalf nodded. "Of course." With a cough, he gathered his staff and pipe, tipped his hat in farewell to the others and made his way through the many dwarves eating.

Kili took the now empty seat, ignoring the fact he was supposed to be in the King's chair for any meal, and acknowledge Bofur who sat to his right. He didn't engage in any of the conversations going on between the dwarves he had traveled with and was content to just listen as he ate what food was near him. His peace was short lived however, when Dain bowled his way through the hall, pushing dwarves over and to the side until he reached Kili. The young King did nothing as the hall fell silent and all eyes turned to the two cousins, although the company each reached for any weapon they had near them.

"Can I help you, Lord Dain."

"You are harbouring a thief in your company." Fury was seen easily on Dain face.

Kili looked up at the War Lord with a raised brow. "Was something taken from you?"

His hands fisted and eyes narrowed. "Yes!" Spittle flew from his mouth and the dwarves around them looked on wearily.

"Well I have no thieves under my command…" Kili was cut off by Dain yelling.

"That dwarf!" A tattooed hand pointed at Nori who stopped with his mug halfway to his mouth. "He is a commoner and a thief!"

"I fail to see what one has to do with the other," Kili said calmly as he stood to look Dain in the eyes. "I do however, do not appreciate the insult to a dwarf who had a hand in returning our home to us. Now, if you would just tell me what was stolen, we will have word spread and search for it."

Dain's teeth bared in a growl and his eyes flickered wildly. "It was a personal item."

Kili waited with his arms crossed.

"I will look for it myself, and when I find out who took it, I will take their head."

His eyes narrowed and Kili stepped closer to Dain. "If you do, I will have yours. We are not animals and if something has been taken and a thief caught, we will have a trial for him first and foremost as our laws dictate. Feel free to search Erebor for whatever has been lost, but I warn you, if you go into any rooms without permission of someone you will be held liable. I will not have chaos here because you can't hold onto something. Am I clear?"

Teeth gritting and body tense for a fight, Dain nodded once. "Crystal, your Majesty." The title was said with a sneer and he whipped around, leaving the dining hall with two of his own guards.

"Nori," Kili waited until the dwarf looked at him. "It might be best for you to become scarce, you know what to do." The former thief swallowed the rest of his ale, grabbed a chuck of bread before giving Kili and almost mocking bow before disappearing.

Balin came up to Kili's side and looked to the door where Dain had left. "This isn't the end of it."

"I know."

"We will need to put a watch on him," Balin whispered to him.

Kili looked at the dwarves around them who had returned to their previous conversations. "Already have."

Balin was confused for a moment until it registered what Kili's instruction to Nori had been. "Are you sure he won't be found."

"I can only hope." He patted Balin on the back, "Come on and eat before we continue with whatever torture you have in store for me."

* * *

 _If anyone is holding out hope for my other story, THE ROAD GOES ON, I'm trying. This one has my attention more right now. Well, let me know what you thought! Please Review!_


	21. Through A Month

_I had no idea it had been over a year since I last wrote a chapter, it seriously hasn't felt like a fucking year. Anyways, thanks for holding on and I'll try to get a chapter up sooner than once a year. And welcome to all my new readers._

 _I made a one month jump putting them into February._

 **Ch 22 THrough A Month**

Days came and went, the ever-growing tension between Dain and Kili showing through the ranks of dwarves in Erebor. As much as he didn't want to, Kili stayed outside his rooms during the day and attended to every Kingly task Balin set forth. This was perhaps the reason a large fraction of the resident dwarves sided with him, his apparent resolve to take up the crown despite the circumstances and lack of knowledge.

Tauriel switched her time between Ildri, Kili, the Townfolk, and dwarves, giving each equal time and consideration. She helped with everyone and thing, bring food to Dale and help secure the homes against the snow, lending tips to the practicing soldiers and showing different techniques. With Kili, she gave advice about matters when he seemed torn between two thoughts. Ildri was the one Tauriel had trouble with, unable to fully understand the predicament her mate was in and therefore could only give minimal comfort. Calming the other redhead down when she grew out of control.

Gandalf came to their rooms almost every day. In the first week, little was accomplished. As the Grey Wizard had said before, Ildri had to relearn her magic from the basics. It was interesting as it was confusing, at least to Tauriel. Yes, Elves had magic, but nothing to the scale of the Wizards. She couldn't help the waves of sympathy for Ildri, her frustration palpable in the air as Gandalf led her through exercises. To make matters worse, Gandalf had confined his apprentice to the rooms and the balcony. Ildri had tried to take a step out the door after him the first day and was stopped short as if an invisible hand was holding her back. It had pained Kili and Tauriel to see the disbelief and betrayal on her face.

It had been a hopeful thought that all situations would become better as time went on, but if it didn't get worse, it was the same. Nori had mostly disappeared, only popping up a handful of times to speak to Kili, letting the King know he was staying in the shadows and watching Dain. The dwarf Warlord had only become more frantic in the last weeks, unable to find his 'personal item' that had been stolen. While a select few knew what he was looking for, the rest of the mountain thought it was a family heirloom. It baffled Kili and Balin how taken their cousin was with the Arkenstone and out of his mind he seemed to be. One would have thought a period of separation from the stone would've started to ease Dain's mind. Instead, it appeared to be worse.

Garmin and Thiran still attended as personal guards to Kili, becoming his supporters in this mess. The more frantic and wilder Dain became the further they were pushed into their loyalty to Kili. Which led them to the day in the King's Study where Kili, Balin, and Dwalin stood with the two guards at the open door. They were going over the plans to rebuild the trade route back to Dale and Erebor, talking through various points and problems when Nori appeared with Tauriel behind him.

Kili blinked to make sure he wasn't making up one of them. "Can I help you?"

"I had a thought," Nori announced.

No one spoke, waiting for the thief to continue. "And it was…" Balin supplied.

Nori looked around, stopping at the two guards and squinting at them. One swung the door shut but both remained inside. When no one mentioned the gesture, he continued. "What if it wasn't just the Arkenstone itself, but the presence of something in the mountain making Dain go head over ass?"

With another glance at Tauriel who was standing on the other side of the desk, Kili answered his friend. "Like the stone itself or something else."

"Either. Both."

Balin hummed, stroking his beard. "It would make sense lad, why Dain isn't returning to normal."

"It doesn't help if I don't know what it is, no one else seems to be having an issue. Especially since the three of us are closely related to Dain." Kili's lips thinned, brow creasing as he became lost in thought. "So, either the gold or the stone has a hold over our cousin."

"But the stone isn't tangible anymore." Balin protested.

"But it is," Kili said slowly. "Ildri is the stone now. Gemstones and precious metals drove my Grandfather and Thorin insane, for reasons we still aren't sure of and seems to skip over some of us."

Dwalin was frowning heavily now. "That is true lad, no one else seems ta be actin' odd."

Nori cleared his throat when the room became silent, everyone lost in thought. "What if it was because he touched it?"

"You're still sane, so that can't be." Dwalin made a noise at the back of his throat when Kili spoke the sentence. "Quiet."

"I'm unconventional, not insane. But yes, it did nothing to me, however, I am not of your line. If we are sticking to the theory of relations."

"Do you have an idea?" Balin asked, stopping any harsh words from his brother.

"Take the girl away from Erebor, see if he changes. Then have Gandalf look at the maniac."

"Nori." The warning was clear in Balin's voice.

"Fine, I'll take my leave. Good luck, you have my opinion if…" He stopped short and then dove behind the desk.

A second later, loud footsteps were heard along with an angry voice before the door crashed open. Tension filled the study as Dain stormed in, red-faced and wide eyes, huffing as he approached the desk. His guards stayed at the doorway, just inside the room, and shifted at the looks coming from the three dwarves staring at their Lord.

"Where is that filthy dwarf!" Spittle flew across the desk and Kili stared at his second cousin.

"You'll have to be more specific."

"The thief! I know he has my belonging!"

Kili's expression didn't change, "How could you know, did you see him take it? And for that matter, you've never said what was taken."

"It's personal."

"Then I still cannot help you."

Dain thumped the last few steps to the desk and slammed his fists down. "You know something boy, and I'm not resting until I find out."

Kili leaned forward, almost touching Dain's nose with his own. "In your search, it would do you well to remember, I am King. Do not threaten me."

A sneer pulled at the War-Lord's face before he pushed away and stomped out of the room. Once he was gone, Kili stepped away from the desk and Nori popped up.

"I appreciate you not handing me over. Now, I'm going to find somewhere to hide. By your leave then, Almighty King."

A smile crept its way onto Kili's face. "Go on, get lost. I'll try and keep him off your tail while we figure this out."

"You have my idea."

"Yes, yes. Now go hide."

They watched Nori peer out the door before slipping out of the study. Dwalin spoke first.

"Are ye going to send her away?"

"I don't know." Kili rubbed a hand across his forehead. This was all too much for him.

"I can take her, she'll be less slighted and alone that way."

Three sets of eyes swung to Tauriel, as if they forgot she was there. "Take her where though?" Balin inquired for Kili.

"Dale, Mirkwood if needed."

Kili shook his head viciously, "No. No way. Both of you are staying here.

"Son, Nori had a point. If somehow, the stone in Ildri is affecting him, her leaving is the best option. Besides, wasn't it her original plan to go through the libraries of Erebor _and_ Dale. She can use some time away and relax, keep her head from all this nonsense she has experienced since entering the mountain."

"It isn't a terrible idea, Kili. You know how terrible she feels from being in the room." Tauriel said softly.

"That has nothing to do with us, Gandalf did that. If anything, he's the one who will need more convincing."

"Then let us speak with him."

A quick glance to Balin and Dwalin, then back to Tauriel made Kili aware this wasn't going to a choice for him. Ildri was going to leave the mountain and Tauriel would be by his side, leaving him alone for the first time in months. "Fine."

* * *

"Again."

Ildri slapped back a curl that fell across her face and moved her hands in the same pattern as the past 100 times, muttering a few words and directing the fire around the room and back to the burning log.

"Very good my dear, you've improved a lot in the past few days. I think the fire element likes you more now than before."

"Probably because it can feel my anger." She muttered, staring at her hands that were covered in glowing script. Every time she preformed magic, they lit up and swirled in color across her skin.

"But it means we can continue onto other things now. Why don't you rest for the rest of the day and I'll return tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter, I can't leave the room anyway."

Gandalf sighed at the whispered words. "It's for your own safety, I wouldn't do this to you otherwise."

"So you say."

Silence fell between them, Ildri playing with a little flame miserably while Gandalf looked on. A few minutes later, a knock echoed in the room and Kili's head popped, followed by his body as Tauriel pushed him into the room.

"We need to talk."


End file.
